Nuevas sensaciones
by MrStinson
Summary: -Mira Kurt –dijo Mercedes – éste es Blaine, es nuevo, ¿a qué es adorable? – Kurt me miró sonriendo y parcialmente sonrojado y le dijo algo a su amiga que no pude descifrar ya que otra vez me quedé embobado pero ahora en su sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté realmente molesto, los rayos de sol que siempre me despertaban con alegría y paz hoy no cumplían su objetivo, y no era por el hecho de que me estaban dejando casi ciego, era simplemente por el hecho de ser lunes y de que empezaran las clases después de las vacaciones de verano. Suspiré resignado y dejé mi vista clavada en una pequeña mota que había en el techo, nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, mi mente no paraba de repetirme eso. Era cierto que en mi antiguo centro, lo había pasado mal por el simple hecho de haber estado interno, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera hecho amistades, aunque no fueran muy buenas y no tuviera mucha confianza con todos, me daba pena tener que empezar mi vida en otro sitio diferente, con todo lo que me había costado hacer aquellos amigos, ya que realmente suelo ser muy tímido al principio de las relaciones. Sin más dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado rascándome la cabeza y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño del piso de arriba, justamente donde estaba mi habitación, estaba toda la casa en silencio y vacía, mis padres ya se había ido a Londres de viaje de negocios y como siempre, ese había sido uno de los motivos por el cual me habían internado años atrás, para que tuviera una educación buena y no tuviera que estar solo, pero ahora que tenía 16 años, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder ocuparme de todo. Encendí la luz del cuarto de baño y entre fijándome en todo el espacio, la verdad es que era bastante grande y con una decoración propia de gente adinerada. Me acerqué despacio al lavabo y me miré en el espejo que se encontraba justamente encima, tenía aspecto cansado y mis rizos estaban demasiado rebeldes aquel día, como si me hubiera peleado con la almohada mientras dormía. Cogí mi cepillo de dientes, el cual era verde, le eché la pasta dental y me lavé los dientes mientras me observaba. Entonces empecé a pensar el por qué nunca en mi vida había tenido novia o simplemente por qué nunca me había fijado en una chica, suspiré y escupí la pasta dental mientras enjuagaba el cepillo –ya llegará el momento –me dije.

Me quité la camiseta y me observé en el espejo, era cierto que había ganado masa muscular ese verano y se me habían marcado notablemente los músculos haciendo aparecer unos marcados pero discretos abdominales, sonreí echando la camiseta al cesto, me sentía a gusto con mi físico, luego me quité los pantalones, seguido de los calzoncillos, abrí el grifo de agua fría de la ducha, ya que necesitaba un golpe de agua fría para poder despertarme y entré sin más. Mi cuerpo de contrajo ante tal sensación, al principio me costó horrores poder quedarme debajo del chorro de agua, pero después de unos diez segundo lo logré mojándome por completo, notando como las gotas recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo y se agolpaban sobre los rizos de mi cabeza ya empapada. Después de aquella ducha reconfortarle me sequé con unas de las toallas que reposaban sobre el mueble que había la lado del baño, me vestí con algo sencillo, una camisa celeste lisa y unos pantalones vaqueros un tanto pegados, no quería ir muy arreglado el primer día, pero tampoco muy informal, así que pensé que era lo más correcto. Me observé de nuevo en el espejo cogiendo la gomina de paso, y empecé a peinarme y arreglar aquel desastre que tenía por pelo, una vez estuve listo, miré mi reloj de muñeca percatándome de que iba a llegar tarde, cogí mi cartera y salí disparado de la casa sin ni siquiera desayunar.

Llegué muy agitado y casi sin respiración a las puertas del McKinley, mi nuevo centro. Al entrar en aquel recinto observé a la gente que lo ocupaba, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver chicas por el pasillo, ya que en el instituto en el que estuve anteriormente solo era de chicos y aunque a veces fueran algunas chicas de otro centro, no era lo mismo. Miré mi horario preocupado, pues aun estando allí seguía llegando tarde a la clase que me tocaba, a primera hora no podía tocarme otra hora que literatura, realmente lo odiaba con todas mis ganas, pero había que aguantarse ya que debía de sacar buenas notas para poder entrar en la universidad que quería. Me acerqué a un grupo de tres personas que se encontraban conversando cerca de unas taquillas, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que en ese instituto había taquillas y yo no tenía ni idea de cuál era la mía, supuse que luego en la clase el tutor lo diría.

–Perdonen –dije un poco cortado y carraspeando la garganta. Una chica morena, delgada, con una nariz bastante extraña ya que realmente no era bonita pero en ella le quedaba perfecta y con aires de superioridad me miró y sonrió preguntándome con aquella sonrisa que era lo que quería. - Miren, soy nuevo aquí y no sé dónde está la clase de literatura, y me urge porque llego tarde –dije tocándome la cabeza y riendo un poco.

-No te preocupes, nosotros vamos a la misma clase, es la puerta que tenemos a la derecha – dijo señalándola. - Y el profesor siempre llega tarde –dijo la chica –por cierto, soy Rachel, ¿y tú? –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ofreciéndome la mano como saludo.

-Yo me llamo Blaine. –dije estrechándosela.

-Pues ven con nosotros, mira te presento. –Suspiró –éste es Finn – Tenia una sonrisa muy bonita y sincera, el pelo moreno y con cierto remolino en el flequillo, pero realmente lo que llamaba la atención de él es que era muy alto, aunque más alto que yo era cualquiera, ya que siempre fui un poco más bajito que todos los chicos de mi clase, incluso de la familia. Cuando le di mi mano saludando al chico, la tercera chica, morena de piel, de rasgos negros, de complexión ancha y un descaro notable se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos como saludo alegando que se llamaba Mercedes, me quedé un poco cortado, ya que aparte de mi familia nunca me habían saludado de esa manera, y noté que me había sonrojado.

-Que mono eres, te has puesto como un tomate. –dijo la causante de aquel acto. –te diría que te sentaras conmigo, pero siempre se sienta a mi lado mi querido Kurt, que es al que estamos esperando.

-Éste año no podrá ser –interrumpió Rachel con aires de superioridad –sólo tienes que mirar dentro de la clase, las mesas están colocadas de uno por uno, así que creo que es conveniente que vayamos entrando para tomar asiento antes de que me dejen al final del todo y no me entere de nada durante todo el curso. –Todos les hicimos caso a la morena, alegando que Kurt vendría luego.

Me senté detrás de Mercedes ya que insistió en que ocupara ese puesto, llegué a pensar en unas de las veces en las que me miró que quería algo conmigo, mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, la aludida se dio la vuelta en su asiento y me miró mientras suspiraba, le mire con cara de extrañado y le pregunté:

-¿ocurre algo? –dije mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Nada –suspiró de nuevo. –es solo que quiero que venga ya mi Kurt para que te conozca.

-¿Es tu novio? –pregunté muy intrigado ya que aún no sabía quién era el misterioso chico.

-Más quisiera –me dijo –es mi amigo especial, estamos juntos desde infantil y me encanta, es un amor, por eso quiero que lo conozcas, porque el seguro que se encarga de enseñarte todo el instituto, le encanta ser servicial.

-Pues no me vendría mal la ayuda –le dije con sinceridad –porque no sé ni cuál es mi taquilla.

-Tranquilo, los números los dan ahora en clase. –Sonrió y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa, de repente saltó de su asiento y señaló hacia la puerta – ¡ahí está!

Me giré en mi asiento y lo observé, entró en clase con unos andares propios de un modelo, agarrando su cartera, iba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y una pajarita del mismo color, pero su atuendo no fue lo que más me llamó la atención de aquel chico, su cuerpo delgado, ágil y blanquecino resplandecía elegancia y porte en todos gestos y pasos, su pelo era castaño con reflejos dorados, finos y suaves, su rostro parecía sumamente delicado y demasiado bello para ser normal, parecía una escultura griega recién pulida, una nariz perfecta y fina, una boca de labios carnosos y aparentemente suaves, unos dientes pequeños que apenas se apreciaban cuando hablaba, pero sus ojos, entre azules y verdes me cautivaron, me quede embobado mirándole fijamente y él me miró dedicándome una sonrisa sonrojándose un poco, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes. Suspiré y logré por fin desatarme del hechizo cuando éste se acercó a nosotros y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba a la derecha de Mercedes y en mi diagonal.

-Mira Kurt –dijo Mercedes – éste es Blaine, es nuevo, ¿a qué es adorable? – Kurt me miró sonriendo y parcialmente sonrojado y le dijo algo a su amiga que no pude descifrar ya que otra vez me quedé embobado pero ahora en su sonrisa.

- ¡eh! ¿Blaine? Hola soy Kurt, encantado –dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

-Mucho gusto Kurt, yo soy Blaine aunque ya lo sabes – dije sonriéndole a lo que el castaño se sonrojó y le estreché la mano, pero cuando ésta toco mi palma un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrió mucho mayor que el de esa mañana en la ducha, su mano era tan suave y tan delgada que parecía sumamente frágil como si fuera a romperse si no tuvieras cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana.

Llegó el profesor y todos nos pusimos a mirar hacia la pizarra, y aunque parecía atento, mi mente estaba en otro lado, ¿cómo podía haberme pasado? ¿Con un chico? Que me hubiera pasado en mi antiguo instituto lo vería normal ya que tantos años rodeados de chicos hubiera hecho que me fijara en ellos, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de compartir clases con chicas, ¿me tenía que pasar esto? "te estás adelantando Blaine" me decía mi mente, realmente tenía razón, que hubiera visto a un chico guapo y me hubiera fijado, no significaba que fuera homosexual y bueno si lo era, ¿Qué había de malo? Tendría que pasar un poco más de tiempo con Kurt para ver qué pasaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por los rewievs, la verdad es que tenia un poco de "miedo" por si no les gustaba lo que escribía, se trata de mi primer fic y estaba un poco indeciso en si iba a continuar o no, pero debido a algunos asuntos, escribir es una de las únicas cosas que me hace sentir bien y saber que algunos de los que lo habéis leído os agrada me hace estar más contento con todo esto y poder continuar la historia._**

**_¡Gracias a Gabriela Cruz por ser la primera que comentó y le agradó mi fic!_**

**_A las preguntas que hizo Blackbird Nigthbird: Realmente Blaine nunca tuvo ninguna experiencia debido a que no había conocido chicas y los chicos que habían en su internado no les resultaba interesantes, además él había intentando evadir un poco todo ese tema, aunque ya lo iréis averiguando a medida que vaya continuando la historia. No sé cada cuanto actualizaré, soy músico y por desgracia (o suerte) no dispongo de mucho tiempo, aunque estos días he abusado de la suerte de poder estar enfermo y pude escribir, intentaré de todas formas poder actualizar lo antes posible. ¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y haberme comentado!_**

**_Espero que esta historia os siga gustando a medida que vaya avanzando, bueno decir que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y sin más aquí les dejo la continuación._**

* * *

La clase finalizó incluso mucho antes de lo esperado, o quizás me pareció tan corta porque no presté mucha atención. Me levanté de la silla y la coloqué en la misma posición a como estaba cuando había llegado, entonces noté como una mano suave y perfecta tocaba mi hombro, aquel contacto volvió a erizarme cada poro del cuerpo. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, tan perfecto, tan bien esculpido. Le sonreí de medio lado mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro inaudible para que no fuera visto por el muchacho que tenía en frente, él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el instituto? –me dijo mientras estrujaba sus libros contra su pecho.

-Bueno, antes tengo que ir a la taquilla y dejarlo todo –sonreí y arrugué la nariz.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, yo también tengo que dejar mis libros allí, ¿Qué número te tocó? –dijo mientras se balanceaba en el mismo punto con una sonrisa amplia, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar una piruleta.

-Tengo… -miré el papel arrugado por mis nervios que acababa de darme mi tutor –me tocó la 17, ¿y a ti?

-¡Yo tengo la 18! –dijo dando saltitos, no pude aguantar la risa, no solo era perfecto sino que también era adorable, lo peor de todo era que cada vez tenía más ganas de coger y abrazarlo. Me quedé observándolo de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, él se percató de mi mirada y se sonrojó dejando de dar pequeños botes, suspiró y me miró sonriendo -¿qué clase te toca ahora? –me preguntó.

-Filosofía –dije en un suspiro.

-¡No puede ser! Yo también tengo filosofía –y entonces me quitó el papel que contenía mi horario – a ver que veamos… -dijo sacando la lengua como gesto de concentración –tenemos el mismo horario a excepción de Francés como segundo idioma, pero al menos estaremos juntos casi todo el día y menos mal porque ya me veía solo, Mercedes tiene otro horario –dijo intentando hacer un puchero de burla y ladeando la cabeza mirándome por encima de sus pestañas.

Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia las taquillas, cada vez que lo miraba mi corazón corría desenfrenado. Me fijé que no paraba de colocar en la puerta de su casillero fotos con Mercedes y otros amigos, una foto en especial me llamó la atención, se trataba de Kurt abrazado a dos chicos morenos y sonrientes, no pude aguantarme y le pregunté.

-¿Quiénes son? –dije apuntando a la fotografía.

-¡Son mis primos! Son de España y los veo muy poco, como podrás imaginar, fue en la última boda que tuvo la familia, ¿por?

-No, por nada –no pude aguantar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro, la sola de idea de pensar que algunos de esos chicos le podría gustar a Kurt hacia que en mi pecho notara una fuerte quemazón y solo sintiera rabia pero, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ni siquiera sabía la orientación sexual de Kurt como para plantearme algo así, vale que era un poco amanerado pero quizás solo se trataba de eso, incluso ni siquiera sabía mi propia orientación pero ciertamente aquel día me estaba planteando seriamente el hecho de que era homosexual.

Las horas siguientes pasaron igual que la primera, la verdad que se me estaba haciendo bastante ameno el primer día de clase y era todo gracias al castaño que me acompañaba. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y mis nervios temblaron, ¿me diría Kurt que me sentara con él? Ni siquiera me hizo falta preguntar, cuando cogí mi bandeja con la comida, Mercedes me arrastró hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los que había visto esta mañana y unos cuantos más.

-Éste es Puck –decía Mercedes entusiasmada.

-Hola –dijo un chico bastante musculoso, moreno, muy atractivo y con un peinado mohicano.

-Éste otro es Artie.

-Hola, ¡encantado! –el chico era muy flaco, tenía el pelo un poco largo y castaño, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era seguramente que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Mientras tanto yo saludaba a cada uno que me iban presentando, realmente la última fue Tina, una chica de rasgos chinos muy simpática y un poco tartamuda. Todos empezaron a hablar de sus nuevos profesores y de todo el trabajo que les costaría aprobar algunas asignaturas, aunque ciertamente yo estaba más pendiente a todo lo que decía Kurt. Sus labios me hipnotizaban y con cada palabra que pronunciaba, aquellos labios eran cada vez más atractivos, pero entonces me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-Blaine, ¿cantas? –me preguntó Mercedes quien no había dejado de sonreírme en todo el tiempo.

-Bueno… -dije indeciso –suelo cantar en la ducha, pero nunca en público.

-¡Cántanos algo! Si cantas bien puedes entrar en el Glee club, necesitamos componentes.

-¿Glee club?

-¡El coro del instituto! –dijo Kurt entusiasmado.

-No sé, no creo que cante bien.

-Inténtalo –decía Rachel con una sonrisa, los miré a todos y me di cuenta de que las chicas no dejaban de mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara y los chicos me miraban como cabreados, menos Kurt y eso me alivió.

-Dejadlo tranquilo chicas –dijo Finn –si quiere hacer una audición para el coro, que se presente luego y asunto arreglado, pero si lo agobiáis va a huir de aquí –dijo riéndose.

-Lo pensaré –dije asintiendo.

Las clases pasaron de nuevo como si no hubiera tenido que hacer nada en todo el día y entonces Kurt me agarró del brazo tirando de mí y llevándome a otra aula, mi corazón estaba desenfrenado y mi nerviosismo se había reflejado en mis mejillas sumamente sonrojadas, cuando me soltó, me vi a todos los chicos con los que había estado en el almuerzo sentados todos juntos esperando, al parecer aquel sitio era donde se reunían los del Glee club, un señor alto, rubio y de buen parecer se acercó a mí con una sonrisa radiante estrechándome la mano.

-Soy Will Schuester pero puedes llamarme señor Schu, soy el profesor de español y el director del Glee club.

-Encantando, soy Blaine Anderson –le contesté sonriendo, al menos aparentemente mis nervios habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué canción nos vas a cantar?

-Pues… no sé, necesito sentarme al piano y pensar un momento.

-Bueno eso deberías de haberlo tenido preparado ya –dijo riéndose.

-Lo sé, pero me lo dijeron esta mañana y no me dio tiempo.

-Bueno, no te demores mucho Blaine –dijo sentándose al lado de los demás componentes de éste coro.

-No señor Schu –me senté frente al piano de pared negro que tenían en la sala, suspiré y miré hacia las teclas blancas casi relucientes, las toqué por encima como si me ayudasen, como si una musa fuera a salir de ahí inspirándome, entonces recordé al rozar aquellas teclas que eran muy parecidas a la porcelana, al igual que su nuevo compañero, aquel chico que lo estaba volviendo loco y sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Suspiré de nuevo y tragué, cerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza, su rostro venía a mi mente como si fuera lo único que quisiera ver, entonces abrí los ojos y me topé con los de Kurt, sonreí, me recliné un poco en el asiento para coger bien la postura, "recuerda Blaine, medio trasero fuera del asiento, espalda recta, muñecas relajadas y posición natural" me decía a mí mismo, y entonces empecé a tocar muy lento, haciendo de "Teenage Dream" una versión acústica. Mis manos sudaban y los nervios reinaban en mi pecho, pero ya nada importaba porque acababa de dar los primeros acordes y no tenía escapatoria. Podía notar todas las miradas encima de mí, pero yo no era capaz de apartar la mirada del piano, porque sabía que si la apartaba miraría a Kurt y se me olvidaría la letra, los nervios siempre me lo hacían pasar mal. A medida que pasaba la canción, mis nervios fueron desapareciendo y cuando llegué al estribillo haciendo una pequeña pausa y alargando la última nota, cogí más fuerza ayudándome de un crescendo, y aumenté la velocidad. Sin pensarlo, cuando por fin había cogido la fuerza suficiente y mis nervios habían desaparecido por completo, miré a Kurt, sus ojos acuosos detenidos en los míos me decían que realmente mi interpretación le estaba emocionando, suspiré internamente y llegando al final de la canción fui atrasando la velocidad, deteniéndome en su mirada, intentando que entendiera que todo aquello iba dirigido a él, ya me daba igual todo, sus ojos clavados en los míos me habían hecho sentir algo nuevo en mi corazón, algo inesperado pero realmente bonito. ¿Qué más daba si era homosexual? No me importaba en absoluto, yo solo quería que aquello que sentía por él fuera correspondido de la misma forma. Terminé la canción con una sonrisa radiante sin quitar mi vista clavada en él, pero los aplausos me desconcentraron y todos bajaron de sus sillas para abrazarme y darme la enhorabuena al Glee club, todos menos Kurt quedándose sentado en su sitio mirándome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios! gracias a ello me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo a cada momento. Como siempre, ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo! Muchas gracias a todos._**

* * *

Después de cantar unas cuantas canciones más con todos y darme la bienvenida, salimos a tomarnos un helado como una gran familia, ya que no teníamos deberes como para tener que preocuparnos de no malgastar la tarde en salir con amigos. Cuando llegamos a la heladería nos sentamos en una mesa enorme rectangular para que estuviéramos todos juntos. Me senté al lado de Kurt, desde que había terminado de cantar "Teenage Dream" no había vuelto a hablarme y me daba muy mala espina, seguro que era heterosexual y la había cagado, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera yo tenía claro lo que era, no podía opinar sobre la orientación sexual de otras personas. Le miré sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa, tan mal no podría estar la cosa si aún seguía sonriéndome arrugando su preciosa nariz puntiaguda y cerrando aquellos ojos que me cautivaban, "vale, Blaine se te está yendo de las manos y lo sabes" de repente dejó de sonreírme y se miró las manos.

-Kurt –dije suspirando -¿te pasa algo conmigo? Estás muy serio.

-Nada hombre, solo que no sabía que cantaras tan bien –levantó la cara sonriéndome de nuevo y me sonrojé ante tal acto.

-Bueno, no creo que sea nada fuera de lo común.

-Yo creo que sí –suspiró –Blaine lo siento si he estado muy grosero o distante contigo, es solo que… –suspiró -bueno déjalo son asuntos personales, no importa.

-¿seguro que estas bien? –le dije con tono preocupado y poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, indicándole que tenía mi apoyo en todo lo que fuera.

-Si tranquilo, todo anda perfectamente.

-¿De qué te pedirás el helado? –dije intentando animarle un poco, si cambiaba de conversación se olvidaría de lo que le preocupaba.

-No sé, ¿qué pedirás tú?

-Una tarrina pequeña de helado de fruta.

-Bueno, chico sano –dijo riendo, mostrándome aquello dientes tan pequeños –yo me pediré un batido helado de fresa, no quiero pasarme, estoy a dieta –y me guiñó un ojo.

Todos pidieron cuando la camarera se acercó y nos preguntó por lo que queríamos, noté extrañamente como aquella chica no paraba de mirarme, me estaba planteando en si realmente tendría algo en la cara, me sentía realmente muy raro al sentirme tan observado de esa manera. Cuando fue a por nuestros pedidos Finn y los demás chicos me miraron con una expresión risueña y socarrona.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté.

-En serio Blaine, ¿lo preguntas? Esa pedazo de chica te acaba de tirar los tejos ¿y realmente preguntas?

-No me había dado cuenta –dije rascándome la cabeza, realmente me había sentido muy incómodo ante aquella situación.

-¿Tienes novia? –me preguntó Rachel. "Ahí sin anestesia" pensé.

-No –suspiré.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez novia? Creo que esa es la respuesta acertada –dijo Puck riendo y notando la mirada inquisidora de los demás. -¿qué? Todos estábamos deseando hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Qué dices Puck? Seguro que ha tenido millones de chicas a sus pies. –decía Mercedes con un tono de ofendida.

-Su comportamiento ahora no lo ha demostrado mucho –decía Finn.

-Chicos… -dije resignado –sigo aquí delante…

-Perdón Blaine –dijo Rachel –es que como no respondes…

-A ver –suspiré de nuevo –No tengo novia, ni he tenido nunca, he estado en un internado donde solo había chicos y con la exigencia de mis padres y la propia escuela no he tenido tiempo en plantearme todo esto.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres gay? –Gritó Rachel incrédula.

-No… -me mordí el labio inferior y me quede mirando el servilletero, "no que va" me dije a mi mismo "calla" me volví a ordenar, "¿me estoy volviendo loco?".

-Bueno –dijo Artie intentando cambiar de tema -¿Qué os parece si montamos una fiesta el viernes? Así celebraremos el nuevo curso.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros, excepto Kurt que seguía un tanto serio. Mientras que nos servían los helados y batidos, hablamos de los preparativos de dicha fiesta que al final se realizaría en mi casa, no tuve otra opción de asentir cuando Kurt, sin maldad alguna, preguntó si mi casa estaría libre aquel día mientras chupaba la pajita de su batido y se manchaba los labios inocentemente con nata mientras que con su fina y puntiaguda lengua intentaba limpiarse, "no estás bien Blaine, piensa en perritos, adorables cachorros de labrador, no pienses en su lengua ni en todo lo que podría hacerte con ella, bien estás pensando otra vez en él, piensa en perritos Blaine concéntrate" me repetía constantemente y aún más cuando se manchó el dedo y lo limpió suavemente, succionando la punta, me estaba volviendo completamente loco y lo peor era que todo apuntaba a una posible erección, no podría ir nada bien aquella tarde. Di gracias cuando Kurt terminó su batido y pude relajarme bastante hasta que ya no se notara nada, realmente había tenido la suerte de haber estado tapado por una mesa enorme.

Nos despedimos a las 20:00, era bastante tarde como para ser un día entre semana y encima lunes. Llegué a mi casa media hora después y lo primero que hice fue darme una relajante ducha de agua fría para calmar todo lo que había acumulado en aquella heladería.

Todos los días fueron casi iguales que el lunes, exceptuando los cambios de clases y el que ya empezaban a enviarnos deberes para casa. Sin más previo aviso, llegó la tarde del viernes y no podía estar más nervioso. Todo tenía que estar sumamente perfecto, o al menos eso era lo que mis padres me habían enseñado para realizar fiestas todo ordenado y recogido, con música de fondo ni muy alta ni muy baja, lo que no sabía, inocente de mí, era que mis compañeros iban a realizar una fiesta totalmente diferente y solo quedaban dos horas para poder averiguarlo.

Subí y entré en el baño, debería de empezar a arreglarme lo antes posible ya que Finn y Puck me dijeron que iban a llegar una hora antes de lo acordado para traer unas cuantas cosas. Me miré al espejo, el brillo del sudor se reflejaba en mi frente, no podía hacer más calor, suerte que disponía de aire acondicionado, sino la fiesta parecería que se estaba celebrando en el mismísimo infierno.

Empecé a desnudarme y entré en la ducha, abrí sin miramientos, como siempre, el grifo de agua fría y esta vez no tarde ni siquiera un segundo en colocarme debajo del chorro , que caía fuerte y descontrolado sobre mi cabello arrastrando todo el gel que me había puesto esa mañana para controlar mis rizos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré sonoramente. El tiempo en la ducha paso demasiado rápido y mientras me quitaba todo resto de champú o gel, llamaron a la puerta, "mierda" pensé. Cogí la toalla la envolví en mi cintura tapando lo necesario y bajé las escaleras. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

-Lo siento chicos, me pillasteis en la ducha –sonreí y los miré pero entonces vi a alguien inesperado, a Kurt al lado de Finn y Puck. Se me cortó automáticamente la respiración notando como se ruborizaban notablemente mis mejillas y él se quedó boquiabierto mirándome sin pestañear. Los otros dos entraron pidiendo permiso pero Kurt y yo seguíamos debajo del marco de la puerta observándonos el uno al otro, hasta que Finn carraspeando detrás mía, me preguntó por la ubicación de la cocina. Los acompañé hasta que les enseñé todo y disculpándome subí a mi cuarto a por fin poder secarme en condiciones y vestirme. Cogí mis pantalones rojos ajustados, mi camisa negra también ajustada y una pajarita del mismo color de ambas prendas y me vestí. Bajé lo más rápido que pude para poder estar un rato con Kurt.

-Que elegante –dijeron los tres con tono burlón cuando llegué a la cocina.

-Bueno, quería estar presentable.

-Entre tú y Kurt nos vais a dejar en mala posición –dijo Finn.

-No sé tú, Finn, pero a mí no me hace falta ropa elegante, tengo el gen Puckerman –dijo haciendo fuerzas con los brazos para enseñar lo fuerte que estaba.

-Lo que tú digas Puck, venga metamos las bebidas en el frigorífico para que estén frías –dijo Finn mientras lo miré con cara interrogante.

-¿No creerías que no íbamos a beber no? –dijo Puck.

-Da igual –argumenté derrotado ya que sabía que dijera lo que dijera perdería -al fin y al cabo es una fiesta, Kurt, ¿te apetece ayudarme a preparar el salón?

-Claro.

Cuando estuvimos solos en el salón y lo preparamos todo, nos sentamos en el sofá uno a cada lado, como si tuviéramos miedo a tocarnos. Lo miré y seguía pensativo, realmente toda esa semana había estado como ausente y casi huyendo de mí, me armé de valor y le pregunté de nuevo como hacía cinco días.

-Kurt, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? –le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a él, estaba preocupado no quería que se alejara de mi por el simple hecho de que hubiera notado algo.

-Nada Blaine ya te lo dije en su momento, son cosas mías.

-Pero esas cosas me afectan a mí, no puedo verte mal, y encima sé que tengo la culpa…

-¿Qué te contaron? –Dijo sin poder dejarme terminar la frase completa – ¿fue Mercedes? No se tiene nada callado, a esto tenía miedo, ¿ves? Ahora te alejarás de mí, y no quiero eso, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero darte miedo Blaine…

-¿De qué hablas Kurt? –Le dije mientras paraba su monólogo sujetándole la mano –creía que el que se estaba alejando eras tú -Me miró sonrojado y abrió la boca para decirme algo pero inmediatamente la cerró, cuando estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté sin ganas de hacerlo mientras notaba como aquel ángel de pelo castaño y ojos cautivadores me seguía con la mirada. Empezaron a llegar todos los invitados y entonces la fiesta comenzó.

Empezó a sonar la música y el tiempo pasó muy deprisa, lo que comenzó como un encuentro de amigos con un pequeño vaso en la mano acabó con un grupo de adolescentes descontrolados, bailando sin parar, algunos lloraban, otros reían histéricamente y otros sin embargo buscaban algo más que compasión encontrándose con labios desenfrenados. Me propuse no tomar ni una gota de alcohol, pero tanto Rachel como Mercedes me incitaron a beber y acabé tirado encima del sofá viendo como Kurt bailaba sin parar. Las gotas de sudor viajaban salvajemente por sus cabellos descontrolados y mojados, su respiración estaba notablemente agitada, demostrándolo por los movimientos que lanzaba su pecho y su boca entre abierta para coger bocanadas más grandes de aire, incitaba a darle un beso, su camisa azul, concorde con sus ojos, estaba sacada por fuera de los pantalones y con casi todos los botones quitados, dejándome contemplar aquel pecho delicado y blanquecino, el cual ansiaba tocar.

Noté como una mano jalaba de mí sacándome de mi observación. Se trataba de Rachel que con una sonrisa me incitaba que bailara con ella y eso hice, solo quería estar más cerca de Kurt y esa podía ser mi oportunidad. Rachel empezó a moverse un tanto sensual agarrándome del cuello y sonriendo, tirándome un poco hacia ella, a veces se daba la vuelta y rozaba su trasero contra mi pene, intentando rozar, pero yo solo podía ver al chico que tenía justo en frente. En ese preciso instante me di cuenta realmente de que no era heterosexual, sino aquellos roces furtivos hubieran acabado con mi paciencia y me hubiera tirado encima de ella literalmente.

Fue entonces cuando noté como unas manos me habían agarrado la cara y tiraban de mí, cuando me pude percatar vi delante de mí a Rachel con los ojos cerrados con sus labios a menos de un milímetro de los míos, me alejé todo lo que pude y en mi cara solo podía haber terror. Ella me miró confundida y sus ojos se empañaron. Cuando quise decirle algo para consolarla ya había corrido escaleras arriba y sin más salí detrás, no quería hacerle daño. Por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos que leéis mi fic y lo seguís! gracias a ustedes puedo continuar! Espero que les guste éste capitulo**_

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Cuando llegué al piso de arriba pude diferenciar los sollozos de Rachel de entre la música que sonaba abajo, estaba en mi habitación. Tragué saliva sonoramente y entré encontrando a una chica destrozada sentada en la orilla de mi cama, sus manos tapaban sus enormes ojos que sin descontrol derramaban lágrimas sin sentido. Cuando sintió mi presencia me miró y lloró aún más fuerte. Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

-Rachel, yo no quería hacerte daño, lo siento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapa?

-Eres perfecta Rachel y ojalá me gustaras, créeme. –escuché otro sollozo.

-No lo entiendo, he visto como no parabas de mirarme toda la semana, no entiendo nada –decía mientras otro sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Yo opté por no decir nada, no podía decirle a Rachel que a quien he estado observando en silencio ha sido a Kurt, o, ¿quizás sí debería? Es cierto que confesarle aquello podría hacerle más daño, pero necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien y ésta podría ser mi oportunidad.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados en silencio hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Luego se separó un poco y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado en sus mejillas.

-Si te soy sincera, realmente solo quería besarte para darle celos a Finn –dijo mientras se mordía el labio –lo siento, me sentí tan mal porque no me esperaba tu rechazo, lo veía demasiado evidente, creía que querías algo conmigo, cada vez que te observaba estabas mirándome ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Tan fea soy? Me mirabas porque te resulto demasiado fea, ¿verdad?

-No me pareces fea en absoluto Rachel, eres una chica maravillosa y muy atractiva, de verdad, tienes buen cuerpo y eres muy simpática, ya te dije que ojalá me gustases –sonrió un poco y suspiró.

-Entonces… ¿a quién mirabas todo este tiempo?

-Es un poco complicado… –dije agachando la cabeza y suspirando. ¿Tenía que decírselo? Realmente no le gustaba, solo quería darle celos a Finn, no le haría daño y yo tenía que hablar con alguien, quizás no tenía otra escapatoria.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Me preguntó, poniendo una mano delicada sobre mi rodilla –puedes contármelo –decía mientras sonreía tapando por completo los restos de lágrimas.

-No puedo más Rachel… -dije intentando controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir tapándome la cara con las manos mientras me apoyaba en mis piernas, necesitaba desahogarme y mis palabras escapaban de mis labios sin querer –he estado toda la semana observando en silencio a alguien, tienes razón. Pero no eras tú, ni ninguna otra.

-y… ¿quién es? ¿Es Mercedes? Porque ella está loquita por ti –dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Negué y suspiré.

-No, no es Mercedes, ya te dije que no era ninguna –mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar con fuerza, ¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos temblaban como si fuera gelatina, y si intentaba hablar tartamudeaba.

-Blaine no llores, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no diré nada –dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos en señal de promesa.

-Es demasiado complicado, ni si quiera lo he sabido al cien por cien hasta hoy –dije obligándome a sonreír un poco –se me hace muy duro, es la primera vez que me pasa todo esto y no entiendo nada.

-¿Es por Kurt? –Dijo apretándome la mano como gesto de compasión – ¿te has sentido incómodo con él? ha estado enfadado contigo, bueno realmente con todos nosotros. Es un chico complicado, cuando no tiene lo que quiere parece un niño pequeño y se enfada.

-¿Por qué? Pero aun así eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Mierda, ¿no sabes nada? –No me dejó terminar – ¡he metido la pata! No diré nada más –decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, cruzaba sus brazos y se mordía el labio.

-Por favor Rachel –no pude decir nada más el llanto aún seguía aunque leve. -¿qué pasa con Kurt?

-No puedo Blaine, tu relación con él no volverá a ser la misma y no quiero que le hagas daño, lo siento.

-¿Pero por qué tendría que hacerle daño? Le tengo mucho cariño como para querer hacerle eso. –Más bien el daño me lo hacia él a mí, que o me sonreía o ni siquiera me miraba.

Rachel se sentía incomoda y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente que su mente estaba en un constante debate, me miraba sin siquiera pestañear, cosa que ya me estaba dando hasta miedo. Yo sin embargo había dejado de llorar y notaba en mi pecho una quemazón que había amenazado con salir durante toda la semana, cada vez que Kurt dejaba de sonreírme.

-Mira Blaine –dijo suspirando –esto es un secreto de Kurt, no puedo decírtelo, si hay alguien quien te lo tenga que contar es él, bastante te he dicho ya, sinceramente creía que te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué? Por favor Rachel dímelo, no diré nada a nadie, te lo juro. –ella negó y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Blaine…

Sin más me levanté y me fui de allí, estaba cabreado, no sabía por qué había tanto misterio, ¿se supone que debería de haberme dado cuenta? Bajé con la cabeza gacha mirándome mis propios pies para no tropezarme, aún seguía un poco mareado a causa del alcohol. Todos seguían exactamente igual que cuando me había marchado detrás de Rachel, todos menos Kurt que estaba tirado en el mismo sofá donde yo había permanecido antes. Me quede en el final de las escaleras mirando tal escena y fue entonces cuando noté la mano de Rachel pasando por mi espalda demostrándome lo mucho que lo sentía por no decirme nada, realmente llegaba a entenderla, pero joder, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Kurt.

Suspiré de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces había suspirado esa semana por culpa del castaño? Había perdido la cuenta. Esquivé a todos los que se encontraban bailando, mareados y desparejados por el salón.

Llegué sin ninguna complicación al sofá donde se encontraba Kurt. Tenía la camisa con todos los botones quitados y medio brazo fuera, los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y sin zapatos. Cuando me vio esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que había visto en él hasta entonces. Me arrodillé para quedar a la altura de su cara y lo miré pensativo. Alcé una ceja y seguí observándolo. Él solo me miraba sonriente y muy colorado, demasiado.

-Kurt, ¿estás bien? –éste dijo algo que no logré a entender y entonces me di cuenta del por qué su rostro vestía tales colores, su nivel de alcohol en sangre debería de rebosar los limites. Eché un vistazo alrededor para ver a los demás y casi todos estaban igual o peor que Kurt, esta fiesta se nos había ido de las manos. Me levanté e hice señas con los brazos para llamar la atención, no dio resultado. Me acerqué al equipo de música y lo apagué causando lo que quería, que todos me hicieran caso.

-Chicos, estáis todos muy mal y no os voy a dejar iros así, os quedareis aquí, no dejaré que alguno sufra un accidente por haber estado bebiendo en mi casa, y por cierto, ¡se acabaron las bebidas! –Santana, una de las animadoras más guapas del McKinley y mi compañera en el Glee club, me indicó mediante palabras indescifrables y gestos obscenos que era un aguafiestas. Todos estaban en descontento, pero después de cinco minutos, Puck volvió a encender el equipo y la fiesta continuó. Era el novato, el nuevo, nadie me haría caso.

Me senté resignado en el suelo frente a Kurt, cada vez tenia peor aspecto, no lo estaba pasando bien o al menos eso parecía. Empezó a acariciarme la cabeza llena de rizos, ya que debido al sudor había perdido todo el gel, sin duda tenía que comprarme una marca extra fuerte.

-Que pelo tan suave –decía mientras jalaba uno de mis rizos y lo soltaba para ver cómo se contraía -pareces una oveja, una oveja negra… -dijo fascinado, realmente tanto alcohol lo estaba haciendo delirar.

-Sí, soy la oveja negra de la familia –dije siguiéndole el rollo, realmente era divertido escuchar la voz que ponía, parecía un hippie escapado de los años sesenta.

-Pues quiero hacerme una bufanda de tu pelo, en invierno tiene que dar calor y tiene que ser blandita.

-Cuando me pele te lo daré todo, ¿vale?

-¡Si! –dijo riéndose arrugando su nariz mientras ponía una mano en su frente. –pero no te peles mucho, que estás muy guapo así. – y acto seguido se tapó la boca, como cuando un niño pequeño dice una palabrota y se asusta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… es solo que mi cuerpo cae, mira –decía mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba caer su mano fuera del sofá –cae…

-Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

-¡No! A mí me gusta estar contigo.

-Y a mí, pero tienes que descansar no estás bien, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, mañana seguro que no te acuerdas de nada.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? –dijo incrédulo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no tendría que gustarme? Eres tú el que no ha parado de huir de mí durante toda la semana.

-Creía que me utilizabas para estar junto a Rachel, la miras tanto…

-Que no miro a Rachel

-¿Entonces? Si le dedicaste a ella la canción – se incorporó un poco, con una mirada pensativa -¿Mercedes?

-Kurt –dije suspirando –no es Mercedes –lo miré y supe que a continuación diría otro nombre –Ni Santana, ni Brittany, ni Quinn, la canción no iba dirigida a ninguna de ellas –Dije todas las chicas que conocía hasta ese momento, era nuevo y solo conocía a los del Glee club. Abrió la boca y la cerró.

Noté como un calor subía por todo mi cuerpo y se alojaba en mi pecho para después pasar a mi garganta y atar un nudo invisible, estaba nervioso, pero quizás esta era mi oportunidad, Kurt tenía tanto alcohol en sangre que seguro que mañana cuando se despertara no se acordaría de nada y si meto la pata no lo sabrá. Abrió los ojos asustado y su rubor desapareció por completo, ¿qué pasaba ahora? ¿Se había dado cuenta? Me agarró del brazo y casi sin poder hablar, ni andar, se levantó como pudo del sofá y corrió hacia el baño. Fui tras él, no quería que le pasara nada; y ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo apoyado en la taza del retrete, expulsando todo lo que le había sentado mal en su organismo.

Me acerqué y lo recoloqué, le retiré el pelo de la frente y le aguanté la cabeza. En otro momento, no hubiera ayudado a nadie y seguramente mi vomito hubiera acompañado al de la otra persona, pero se trataba de Kurt, tenía que ser fuerte y estar con él. Cuando terminó tiré de la cadena y lo ayudé a levantarse mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro, le ayudé a enjuagarse la boca y le limpié las lágrimas que había derramado al hacer fuerza. Sus ojos estaban demasiado colorados. Suspiré, no me gustaba verlo así. Nos miré en el espejo, realmente hacíamos buena pareja, pero eso ahora mismo no podía inundar mis pensamientos. Me percaté de que su camisa estaba manchada. Lo llevé hasta las escaleras, tenía que darle ropa para que se cambiara y echar la que llevaba sucia. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras tuve que coger a Kurt en brazos porque éste no podía subirlas ni siquiera dejándose de caer en mí. Al levantarlo pude sentir lo poco que pesaba, era como una pluma fina y suave. Se agarró a mi cuello y su respiración me rozó, aquella sensación me dejó sin concentración, un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. Lo agarré fuerte para que no se callera y subí las escaleras sin ninguna complicación. Lo llevé a mi habitación y lo recosté en mi cama, mientras que estuviera tumbado no le pasaría nada. Estaba tan preocupado por su estado que ni siquiera mi mente calenturienta podía ganarme en ese momento. Cogí la ropa más pequeña que pude encontrar en mi armario. Al darme la vuelta vi a Kurt plácidamente dormido. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Con cuidado le quité la camisa y la tiré al suelo. Su torso desnudo, su piel blanquecina y extremadamente suave, no pude ganar a la tentación y lo acaricié, notando como su piel se erizaba ante tal contacto, realmente era fascinante. Con mucha pena le puse la camiseta con éxito, pues Kurt no había movido ni un músculo, él seguía en su sueño profundo. Lo acomodé y lo dejé en mi cama, ya me encargaría de buscarme otro sitio donde poder dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los seguís esta historia y me comentáis diciéndome que os gusta. Siento mucho la tardanza en haber actualizado, pero como ya sabréis hubo un accidente en España y tuve la gran mala suerte de tener a cinco familiares que viajaban en aquel tren. Este capitulo lo tenia ya escrito desde antes, pero no he podido, ni he tenido ánimos de poder coger el pc. No sé cuando podré volver a retomar el ritmo que llevaba porque ahora mismo todo lo que me rodea es bastante triste, espero que me entendáis y que os guste la continuación. y de nuevo siento la tardanza. Un saludo.**_

Me desperté en un sillón de la sala de estar, la punzada que noté en el cuello al intentar moverlo me dejó paralizado. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, necesitaba ir al baño ya que presentía que mi vejiga iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Me levanté y caminé a tientas por el pasillo oscuro, donde pude notar que aún había vasos tirados y platos de comida, "vaya desastre" pensé. Me dirigí al aseo, ya que estaba en la planta de abajo y encendí la luz. Aquella habitación no podía estar más sucia, pero lo peor fue encontrarme a Puck dormido en la bañera. No podía hacer mis necesidades ahí, no me resultaba cómodo orinar con Puck en la bañera roncando. Apagué la luz y me dirigí hacia las escaleras como pude, noté un cuerpo tirado en el suelo agarrado a algo. Subí con mucho cuidado, seguía sin ver nada, había demasiada oscuridad. Cuando llegué al piso de arriba tanteé por las paredes del pasillo hasta llegar al baño. Al encender la luz vi que al menos aquel cuarto lo habían respetado. Hice mis necesidades y fui hasta las escaleras, pero algo en mí me hizo retroceder e ir a mi habitación, que se encontraba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado. Entré cerrando la puerta a mi espalda con mucho cuidado. Una silueta que se distinguía entre la oscuridad estaba envuelta en mis sábanas. Me acerqué despacio con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, me arrodillé frente a su rostro. Estaba tan dormido que todos los músculos de su cara estaban sumamente relajados. Suspiré pasando un dedo por su frente hasta el final de su nariz. En ese momento pude apreciar aun en la oscuridad como sus hermosos ojos me observaban, aquellos ojos que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vi. Kurt sonrió; me había visto, y ya no tenía escapatoria. Le sonreí con nerviosismo devolviéndole aquel gesto y él dejó escapar un suspiro mientras mi mano viajaba por su mejilla. Mi cuerpo se movía solo y mi cerebro ya no mandaba, todo lo hacía sin pensar y me encantaba.

Me acerqué con el propósito de hacer que nuestras narices se rozasen, formando una caricia. Él bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio aguantando una pequeña sonrisa. Volví a repetir la misma acción de antes pero esta vez un poco más cerca, hasta que sus manos atraparon mi rostro y me arrastró hasta su boca. Desde el primer roce con sus labios mi corazón latió desenfrenado y el calor viajó por todo mi cuerpo inundándome el pecho. Se echó a un lado apartando las sábanas que lo tapaban mientras nuestros labios seguían un baile improvisado y torpe, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. Me agarró del cuello y me atrajo a la cama, instintivamente me puse a su lado y ambos nos quedamos recostados. Por unos momentos dejó de besarme y me miró riendo, pero aquella risa ya no era la sonrisa tímida e inocente que solía tener, era sin embargo una sonrisa con un punto de diversión y perversión. Sus ojos brillaban radiantes y viajaban de mis ojos hasta el cuello, parándose por unos segundos en mis labios. Sin más se acercó de nuevo viajando hasta mi cuello y parándose milímetros antes de llegar a su meta. Su respiración agitada chocaba contra mi cuello y un dedo delicado se deslizaba por toda la zona. La electricidad viajó por todo mi cuerpo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás pidiéndole más caricias en aquella zona, sin embargo no fue su respiración lo que volví a notar ni sus dedos suaves y blanquecinos. Sus labios perfectos y húmedos sentenciaron un beso, suave y lento sobre la piel erizada en la zona que anteriormente había estado acariciando. Mi cuerpo se estremeció inconscientemente recreando en mis labios un suspiro idéntico al gemido. Empezaba a notar como mi miembro palpitaba y se hacía notar haciéndome desear quitarme la ropa. Su lengua juguetona empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Kurt me empujó delicadamente echándome a un lado haciendo que su maravilloso cuerpo se posara encima del mío, su mirada lasciva provocaba en mi más placer del que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces. Sus manos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo, deleitándose con cada rincón hasta llegar a mi cintura; deseosas de carne, pararon justo en el inicio de los pantalones. Su lengua recorrió sus labios rojos por los besos mientras me observaba, como cuando una fiera se relame antes de cazar a su presa. Yo solo pude tragar saliva sonoramente imaginándome mil y una formas en las cual el castaño iba a torturarme de placer. La punta de un dedo tímido y tembloroso se introdujo por debajo del pantalón ubicando mi bóxer y un escalofrío inundó mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Su boca volvió a fundirse en mi cuello y mis manos agarraron su trasero con frenesí provocando un roce de nuestros miembros ya erectos, haciéndonos gemir de nuevo. –Blaine –susurraba Kurt en mi oído –Blaine… -entonces noté como me zarandeaba –Blaine despierta…

Desperté sudoroso y acalorado, "no me puede estar pasando" pensé. ¿Solo había sido un sueño? "Dios mío" recé "que no tenga una erección, por favor" pero lo que notaba en mis pantalones contradecía mis palabras. La erección era bastante notoria pero por suerte, la oscuridad lo hacía menos visible, "a la tercera va la vencida Blaine" pensé apiadándome de mi suerte, no era la primera vez que me pasaba y estaba Kurt delante.

Miré hacia un lado de la cama y lo vi detrás de mí con cara de preocupación. Pero hubo algo que me asustó demasiado y fue lo cerca que estaba de mí, no recordaba que mi cama fuera tan pequeña. Suspiré y volví a mirar al frente, no quería que me viera, ni siquiera podría mirarle a los ojos después de todo lo que había soñado.

-Menos mal bello durmiente –me dijo Kurt con sorna. –Te he despertado porque estabas muy nervioso, no parabas de moverte, creía que tenías una pesadilla. –Me miró con cara de preocupación -además empezaste a…

-¿Qué hora es? –le interrumpí intentando cambiar de tema y frotándome los ojos, dando las gracias a todos los santos por la oscuridad que había en el salón, sino Kurt vería que me había despertado "contento" pero aun así por si acaso seguía sin darme la vuelta, dándole la espalda al castaño.

-Son las tres de la mañana.

-¿Y qué hago en la cama? Juraría que me fui al sofá. –dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza como si así los recuerdos viajaran y me aclararan, pero realmente lo que rondaba por mi mente eran las imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener.

Tragué saliva y supliqué porque todos esos pensamientos se alejaran y más estando a mi espalda el que había provocado todo, tan pegado a mi debido a la estrechez de la cama.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada Blaine? –dijo mientras cogía un rizo estirándolo y haciendo que se encogiera solo como un tirabuzón o un muelle.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hice algo? –dije aguantando las ganas de darme la vuelta.

-¡No pasó nada! –dijo riendo. -Solo viniste y te acostaste, sería sobre la una de la madrugada y te tumbaste a mi lado. Sinceramente estaba tan cansado y fatigado que no fui capaz de decirte nada, además, es tu cama –dijo riendo. Yo me quedé callado y lo escuché suspirar. -¿estás bien?–me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura.

-¡No toques! –me alejé un poco casi cayéndome de la cama y aunque no lo viera, pude notar la tristeza en su suspiro. –Lo siento Kurt, no quería sonar tan grosero, es que…

-No me digas nada…lo entiendo, no todos los días se despierta uno con un chico en su cama, ¿no? Te deberá de parecer horrible, ya me voy pero tendrás que apartarte sino tendré que pasar por encima de ti y dudo que te resulté cómodo.

-No, no es eso, es… -suspiré apenado, pensando lo mucho que me gustaría que se posara encima mía igual que en el sueño.- a ver cómo te lo explico –dije un poco nervioso. –va a sonar muy grosero...

-Es eso Blaine, ni siquiera te has dado la vuelta, ¿te doy asco?

-No Kurt, ¿Cómo me vas a dar asco? –Negué con la cabeza –solo necesito ir al baño y me doy la vuelta y todo lo que quieras –me levanté lo más rápido que pude, me agaché y me di la vuelta pudiendo tapar lo que me causaba tanto problema. –te lo prometo. –Dije mirándole –Me esperarás, ¿verdad? No quiero que te vayas.

Él solo asintió y se mordió el labio con inocencia dejando escapar una sonrisa sonora cuando salí corriendo hacia la puerta y la cerré con cuidado.

Cuando llegué me dejé de caer en el lavabo. Me miré y sin más me quité toda la ropa quedándome en calzoncillos. Mi rostro estaba tan colorado que parecía una gamba a la plancha vuelta y vuelta, sonreí por lo que acababa de pensar. Suspiré resignado sentándome en el filo del baño intentando borrar aquellas imágenes de mi mente pero aquel sueño me iba a estar persiguiendo toda la vida. Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté decidido me quité la última prenda que me quedaba y entré en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua fría. Aquella sensación helada hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara y aquellos pensamientos menguaran.

Cuando terminé me sequé por encima, necesitaba estar lo más fresco posible ya que no sabía si iba a ponerme igual o peor al ver a Kurt en mi cama. Me vestí y salí de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba el culpable de todo. No lo podía dejar así, se creería cosas que no eran, tenía que darle alguna explicación ¿y qué mejor que la verdad un poco distorsionada? No le diría nunca con quien y lo que había soñado, no tenía por qué saberlo.

Llegué a mi cuarto y Kurt estaba sentado en mi cama, con la espalda sobre la pared, las rodillas elevadas y las piernas separadas, esperándome con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero aquella imagen me hizo viajar por el mundo de la lujuria. Un pellizco que me proporcioné en el muslo fue suficiente para despejarme. Me senté a su lado y lo miré intentando parecer tranquilo. Su mirada fue triste y agachó la cabeza, estaba claro que seguía creyendo que había huido de él y yo tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

-Oye Kurt, lo siento te debo una explicación –abrió la boca para hablar pero mi dedo calló sus labios. Me miró sorprendido, yo también lo miré con la misma expresión, ¿habría notado él la misma electricidad, el mismo hormigueo o los nervios desenfrenados que había sentido yo?

–A ver. –Dije suspirando -¿Tú a veces no te levantas "contento"? –dije recalcando las comillas con mis dedos en aquella palabra.

-¿Contento? –dijo pensativo. -Todos los días, porque siempre pienso en lo que me espera cuando termine el instituto…

-No me refiero a eso –no le dejé hablar – me refiero a tus necesidades, la de cualquier chico... –su cara me indicaba ignorancia por completo de lo que le estaba hablando –Kurt –suspiré –la caseta de campaña – le hice un gesto obsceno imitando una erección y me sonrojé, me daba igual hablar estas con cosas con cualquier otra persona, pero con él me estaba matando. Pero al parecer por el color del que se tiñeron sus mejillas supe enseguida que lo había entendido y que a él tampoco le agradaba hablar de ese tema conmigo.

-Ah… entonces, tú… no… -decía entrecortado y cada vez más sonrojado. Yo lo miraba intentando sonreírle para que estuviera tranquilo, pero tenía la impresión de que aquella sonrisa le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso. Empezó a juntar sus manos, como si se estuviera echando crema y no paraba de balbucear palabras si sentido –No era una pesadilla… -logró decir boquiabierto. Noté como mi cara ardía cada vez más y se teñía de rojo, un rojo intenso. Bajé la cabeza y asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-Lo siento –dijo en un susurro.

-¿por qué?

–por haberte despertado –me dijo un poco más relajado.

-No –dije suspirando –hiciste bien, sino me temo que hubiera acabado mucho peor y no quiero que te lleves más mala imagen de mi de la que te estas llevando ahora mismo.

Kurt agachó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo, abría la boca y la cerraba como si intentara decirme algo pero no pudiera. Estaba claro que aquel chico de ojos cautivadores tenía algo que decirme pero no se atrevía.

-¿pasa algo? –le pregunté a lo que él suspiró, se sonrojó más aún y cerró los ojos.

-Dijiste mi nombre… -Dijo de golpe.

Mi mundo calló a mis pies y un frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran tirado una jarra de agua helada por la cabeza. Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo y llegó a velocidades que ni yo sabía que existiera. Me quedé sin habla y en mi garganta volvió a aparecer aquel nudo que había aparecido durante la noche. "No podía ser" me repetía una y otra vez, ahora sí que la había liado pero bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y por los agradecimientos por la continuación. Después de unos días bastantes duros, voy retomando mi vida aunque aún es difícil. Siento si sigo tardando en actualizar, pero créanme, intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero aún estoy muy afectado, realmente perdí personas muy importantes, por eso en este capitulo hay una parte en la que he podido desahogarme y se la dedico a ellos. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos, y espero que os guste. Como siempre, ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._** _**Espero que os guste. Un saludo**_

* * *

Tragué saliva exageradamente sin dejar de observarlo ni siquiera por un segundo. Podía sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente. Opté por mirar hacia otro lado, aquellos ojos entre celestes y verdes que me miraba me estaban poniendo demasiado nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba por todo lo sucedido.

Me eché un poco hacia abajo obteniendo una postura incomoda haciendo que mi cabeza chocara con la pared y mi cuello estuviera encorvado notando una punzada en éste no muy satisfactoria. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había metido la pata demasiado y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Si le confesaba mi sueño tenía dos posibilidades, la primera era que Kurt me mandara bastante lejos dejando de ser mi amigo y olvidándose de mi por completo, pensando que era un pervertido y un salido, que era la opción más probable, o la segunda, que Kurt también tuviera esos sueños conmigo y todo fuera perfecto como en las películas y musicales romántico. Pero a mi corta edad ya había aprendido que lo perfecto no existía y que si te pasaba algo bueno luego venia lo malo, porque nunca se podía ser feliz del todo, y no iba a tener tanta suerte. "Negación" me decía mi mismo, realmente era la mejor opción, si lo negaba durante todo el tiempo posible se cansaría de preguntar y con el tiempo se olvidaría de esto y todos felices, "demasiado fácil" intentaba advertirme, pero el sueño era mío, así que solo yo sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, por lo cual no podía reprocharme nada, era perfecto.

De pronto, mientras yo seguía absorto en mis pensamientos, Kurt suspiró y me miró resignado mientras se volvía a tumbar en la cama. Sus ojos reflejaban el desconcierto y el mismo nerviosismo que deberían de expresar los míos. Estaba harto de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba. Hice una mueca intentando sonreír para reunir las fuerzas y poder hablarle. La situación era demasiado incomoda, no me sentía a gusto. Aguanté la respiración cerré los ojos y le mentí.

-Kurt yo… -me mordí el labio inferior. –no soñé contigo.

-¿Y entonces? –dijo volteando el rostro para mirarme. –me nombraste, ¿conoces otro Kurt?

-No, no es eso, es simplemente que no sé qué soñé –dije mientras negaba. -no lo recuerdo bien, seguro que soñaría algo más y aparecerías ahí, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada más. –dije riéndome nervioso aunque estaba intentando parecer relajado.

Kurt relajó sus facciones y me miró. Pude notar como la tristeza, el desengaño y otro sentimiento un tanto extraño para mí se reflejaba en sus ojos, ¿me había pillado? ¿O le molestaba el simple hecho de que no hubiera soñado con él? ¿Podría ser eso? Si fuera aquello ahora sí que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Aunque sinceramente, rezaba para que realmente fuera aquella la causa.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien? –dijo apenado. -Me refiero a que menos mal, ¿no? Sino todo sería muy incómodo.

-Si…menos mal, aunque me preocupa el no saber con quién soñé.

-Quizás soñaste con Rachel, Santana o Brittany, incluso Mercedes o alguna que otra chica que conozcas y yo no sepa. –dijo mientras sacaba la lengua con cara de niño pequeño.

-Lo dudo mucho…

El silencio se formó en la habitación y a pesar de que todo había salido bien, seguía habiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente. Suspiré de nuevo pensando en cuantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de aquella semana. Miré a Kurt preocupado, no quería que todo se fuera al traste.

-No os imagino a Rachel y a ti en pleno acto –dijo soltando unas risas.

Aquella imagen inundó mi mente y arrugué la cara como si hubiera un limón entre mis labios, saboreando todo el ácido que contiene éste. Por el contrario, Kurt me miró y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas tomándose el estómago como si se le fuera a despegar del cuerpo de aquel ataque de risa. Lo miré contrariado, pero en ese instante su sonrisa me cautivo dejándome completamente anonadado, cuando por fin pude reaccionar le pregunté.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le cuestioné con bastante intriga.

-Deberías de verte la cara. –dijo mientras secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos debido a tal ataque. –Pero ya está bastante claro que Rachel no es, has puesto una cara de asco que más bien parece que te dieron a oler un palo maloliente.

Y verlo así me hizo olvidar todo el mal rato que había pasado, aquella sonrisa había inundado mi alma y me encontraba como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo, que Dios me perdonara por haber mentido a aquel ángel convirtiéndome en un pecador. Aquella sonrisa era la expresión más maravillosa que había visto a lo largo de toda mi vida. Aquella expresión angelical me enamoraba cada día más. Lo miré y sonreí más para él que para mí mismo. Me miró interrogante mientras seguía con aquella risa melodiosa. Cerré los ojos y dejé que aquella brisa melodiosa cubriera mi mente queriendo que el tiempo se parara y quedarme así con él para siempre. Entonces noté como sus dedos sedosos y suaves se desenvolvían en mi pelo otorgándome caricias que me transportaban a la gloria. Aquel acto, aquella sensación maravillosa me transportó a mi infancia, cuando mis padres aun recordaban que tenían un hijo y pasaban tiempo conmigo.

-Mi madre solía acariciarme la cabeza cuando era pequeño, siempre conseguía dejarme dormido en menos de cinco minutos.

Kurt suspiró y siguió acariciando mis rizos.

-Entonces no pararé hasta ver cómo te duermes –dijo mientras sonreía. Otro suspiro escapó de sus hermosos labios. -Blaine, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?–dijo con un tono preocupado.

-Claro. –dije un tanto nervioso, ¿volvería a preguntarme algo sobre el sueño? Creía que ya estaba todo totalmente zanjado.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –dijo mientras se mordía el labio. Y yo solo sentí alivio ante tal pregunta, no me importaba decirle donde estaban.

-Están en un viaje de negocios, no es nada nuevo, casi siempre estoy solo, por eso me metieron en un internado desde que tenía cuatro años.

-Tiene que ser triste, estar desde tan pequeño encerrado en el mismo sitio. –decía el castaño mientras hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo en mi cabeza.

-Si… demasiado. -dije mientras bostezaba, estaba un poco soñoliento, aquellas caricias me estaba dejando dormido.

-Oye, bello durmiente, te vas a dormir de nuevo como sigas así.

-La culpa la tienes tú, te dije que si me acariciabas la cabeza iba a caer rendido en menos de cinco minutos.

-Pareces un bebé, solo te falta encogerte en mi regazo. –soltó otra carcajada. –venga duerme, hay que descansar, mañana nos espera un día duro, tenemos que recoger toda la casa no la podemos dejar así.

Kurt siguió hablando prácticamente solo, porque mis pensamientos se habían ido a otra parte. Realmente parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, disfrutando de ambos debido al poco tiempo que tendríamos al día siguiente. Poco a poco fui notando como los parpados cada vez pesaban más dejándolos ganar la gran batalla teniendo como melodía de fondo aquella voz tan armoniosa y perfecta. Eché mi cuerpo un poco más a la derecha, para poder estar más cerca del castaño y entonces su olor suave y dulce atravesó todos mis sentidos, volvía a estar en la gloria y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Recé por todo lo alto para que aquel momento nunca terminase. Sin pensármelo, me di la vuelta y lo abracé dejando un brazo y una pierna encima de su delicado cuerpo y casi seguido el sueño me atrajo a su mundo. Aquella noche dormí como nunca había dormido antes, todo mi cuerpo descansó como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante cuatro días seguidos.

A la mañana siguiente todos me ayudaron a recoger los destrozos que habían provocado y a limpiar la casa y realmente la dejaron mejor de como estaba, habían limpiado sitios que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Les invité a quedarse a comer por todo lo que habían trabajado por la mañana, aunque realmente lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con Kurt. Después del almuerzo se fueron y otra vez me quede con la inmensa soledad que reinaba en mi casa, pero esta vez, todo era diferente. Pasar toda la noche con Kurt me había otorgado una felicidad que desconocía hasta entonces, solo tenía ganas de que llegara el lunes para poder verle de nuevo y pasar más tiempo con él en las clases. Subí a mi cuarto casi corriendo y me tiré en la cama. El olor del castaño aún seguía en aquellas sábanas. Inspiré fuerte cerrando los ojos, imaginando que aquel ángel aún se encontraba a mi lado. Un sentimiento extraño inundó mi corazón, otra vez quemaba e iba desenfrenado. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y mis ojos desviaron la mirada hasta el hueco que había entre la pared y el escritorio. Me levanté y observé lo que se encontraba en aquel hueco pequeño pero bien situado, mi guitarra, aquella compañera que siempre había tenido en mis días de soledad y que hacía tiempo que no cogía, exactamente cinco años, desde que mi hermano Cooper había fallecido. Cogí a mi pequeña amada con cuidado de no golpearla y la posé en la cama. Mis dedos deslizaron la cremallera de la funda que la protegía. Aquel sonido estridente hizo eco en aquel cuarto silencioso. Me senté en la silla que tenía en frente, entre el escritorio y mi cama, cogí la guitarra y me la coloqué encima. Acaricié con cuidado la madera bien pulida y brillante. Mi dedo pulgar se deslizó suavemente cuerda por cuerda. Estaba desafinada. Abrí unas de las cremalleras que tenía la funda y saqué aquel afinador pequeño y negro. Afiné cada nota a la perfección y me cercioré cuando toque un "mi" para saber si todo estaba afinado completamente. Ahora el sonido era totalmente diferente. Me quedé en silencio durante bastante tiempo, pensando en que canción podría tocar, pero ninguna venía a mi mente. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Kurt y entonces como si una fuerza mayor me empujara la melodía fue escapándose de mis dedos yendo a parar en aquel instrumento. "Need you now" fue la canción que empecé a tocar y canté mientras pensaba en él. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Levanté la cabeza dejando de mirar las posiciones de los diferentes acordes que mi mano izquierda me otorgaba. Cerré de nuevo los ojos mientras seguía cantando aquella melodía, entonces, la imagen de Kurt sonriente apareció delante mía, en mis pensamientos, y unas lágrimas furtivas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso alguno, me estaba emocionando, pero eso no era todo, en mi pecho había una sensación desconocida, una sensación que dolía pero me confortaba, una sensación que no quieres tener pero la necesitas, ¿era inspiración? ¿Era Kurt mi musa? Acabé la canción con una pequeña risa en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar de nuevo con la esperanza de que Kurt volviera a hacer ese efecto en mí, pero entonces, un dolor fuerte y agudo atacó mi corazón y la imagen de mi hermano Cooper amenazó mi mente, le echaba tanto de menos y el sonido de aquella guitarra me recordaba tanto a él. Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi boca, nunca había afrontado su muerte, aquel accidente nunca debería de haber pasado y lo peor de todo fue, que yo debería de haber estado allí con él, dándole mi mano, asegurándole que todo pasaría y que volveríamos a casa, sanos y salvos. Pero no fue así, no estuve con él cuando más me necesitó, no fui un buen hermano, no merecía serlo. Agaché la cabeza y acaricié las cuerdas de la guitarra que con tanto entusiasmo me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Era momento de superar aquello, coloqué mi mano izquierda con firmeza sobre el mástil y volví a tocar, pero esta vez "Tears in Heaven" porque realmente, como decía la canción, no sabía si al estar en el cielo recordaría mi nombre.

A cada frase que terminaba, mi corazón se encogía aún más a tal punto que al estribillo ni siquiera podía decir ni una sola palabra, pero mis manos siguieron tocando, logrando que aquel instrumento cantara por sí solo. Las imágenes de Cooper, feliz, sonriente, sin ningún problema, viajaban por mi mente y todo se volvía más agonizante. Cuando mi hermano se fue de mi vida para siempre, quise irme con él, era el único que estaba conmigo, el único que siempre me apoyaba en todo, pero el destino no me lo otorgó, me dejó agonizando, sin alma, me dejó sin vida.

La canción acabó y mi corazón se quedó agonizante. Guardé la guitarra en su estuche con dificultad y la coloqué en el mismo sitio, haber estado cantado y lograr sacar todo lo que tenía dentro me había hecho bien para superar aquel trauma, aún reciente para mí, pero no me había dejado mejor. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, pero la tristeza pudo conmigo y mi corazón se encogió de golpe. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, porque con él estaba feliz, porque con él no existía la soledad, ni el miedo, no existía nada que podía hacerme sentir mal. Mis manos taparon mi rostro en un acto de desesperación, "Dios mío" me repetía, "no puedo seguir así" "¿por qué te lo llevaste?" "¿Por qué me dejaste solo?" Entonces el olor de Kurt embriagó mis sentidos de nuevo, y aquella sensación agonizante que invadía mi pecho desapareció un poco. Realmente los necesitaba a los dos, porque Cooper lo había sido todo en mi vida, y porque con el castaño encontraba la paz que ya había creído perdida.

Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control alguno sobre la almohada. No cené nada y sobre las ocho de la tarde el cansancio pudo conmigo y sucumbí a los brazos de Morfeo.

El día siguiente lo pasé igual, encerrado en mi cuarto llorando sin control alguno, sin comer, sin beber, parecía que había vuelto al pasado, parecía como si todo hubiera vuelto. Solo esperaba que en la mañana del Lunes, la sonrisa de Kurt volviera a iluminar mi mundo, solo quería volver a tener esperanzas en la vida.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias a todos! Espero que os guste esta continuación. Como siempre, ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias!**_

* * *

Aquel lunes tan esperado por fin llegó. Al levantarme de la cama mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente pesado, mis ojos estaban notablemente hinchados y las ojeras eran muy notorias. Como cada mañana, seguí la misma rutina de siempre, ducha de agua fría, me vestí y le puse arreglo a lo que tenía por pelo. Aun estando en el estado en el que me encontraba estaba realmente feliz, porque por fin, después de un día y medio, que me había parecido una eternidad sin ver al castaño, lo vería. Me tomé el lujo de poder desayunar en condiciones e incluso me sobró tiempo. "Hoy va a ser mi día" pensé, pero no todo salió como esperaba. A primera hora llegué a clase un poco cansado pero demasiado feliz, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, tenía ganas de ver a aquel ángel que ocupaba el asiento de al lado. El no haber visto a Kurt por los pasillos no me había preocupado mucho, porque probablemente vendría más tarde que yo, estaba claro que aquel chico seguía todas las mañanas un ritual completo de belleza, tendría que cuidar bien su perfecta, delicada y blanquecina piel. Entré en clase y ocupé mi puesto. El tiempo pasaba y la gente iban llegando, pero Kurt no aparecía. Mi mirada estaba todo el tiempo clavada en la puerta, necesitaba verlo entrar, pero no tuve tanta suerte. Kurt no apareció durante las tres primeras horas. Cuando terminó la tercera, me levanté resignado y fui hacia mi taquilla guardando mis libros para poder ir a almorzar, me sentía demasiado solo. Miré la taquilla de al lado, era la de Kurt, ¿estaría enfermo? Cerré el casillero formando un sonido similar al de un relámpago. Caminé ausente, pensativo y cabizbajo hacia el comedor. Un empujón en el hombro izquierdo haciéndome tambalear, me sacó de mis pensamientos, un chico mucho más alto que yo, muy corpulento, y de mirada fija pasó riéndose despreocupado, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que me había golpeado. Fui tras él pues quería explicaciones. Cuando me encontraba justamente detrás suya, alargué mi brazo pero algo en mi me detuvo. Me quedé callado, sin moverme, con la mirada fija en su nuca. De repente me percaté de que mantenía una conversación con uno de sus amigos, que era igual de corpulento que él. Reían a carcajadas y agudicé un poco más el odio. Yo nunca fui una persona cotilla, pero aquella conversación me interesaba y no sabía ni siquiera el por qué.

-¿Has visto al marica? –dijo un chico de color, bastante corpulento al igual que su compañero y pelado casi al cero.

-¿Al porcelana? No –dijo el de mirada fija encogiéndose de hombros. –ya saldrá, no creo que sea tan difícil salir de un contenedor.

-¿Y si no? Podría darle algo malo, vamos…

-¡No! –le interrumpió. -Que se las arregle solo, no sacaré de ahí a ese "homo" –dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sin saber por qué mis pensamientos viajaron descontrolados y solo me permitían pensar en Kurt, ¿y si aquel chico era él? entonces los nervios viajaron a mi estómago. Sin siquiera pensármelo un segundo más, salí corriendo por el pasillo en dirección contraria a todo el mundo. Algunos me miraban contrariados y otros solo me tomaban por loco, pero nadie era capaz de decirme nada, mis piernas temblaban y la distancia hacia la puerta, que daba al exterior del instituto, cada vez se me estaba haciendo más larga. Por fin salí de aquel pasillo atestado de alumnos hambrientos y sofocados. Me quedé quieto con los brazos en tensión y los puños apretados. Busqué con la mirada el contenedor al que se referían aquellos chicos antes. Por fin lo visualicé, estaba debajo de un árbol donde la sombra ya casi estaba desapareciendo. Salí corriendo tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron rezando para que el chico que estuviera dentro no fuera Kurt. Me paré justo en frente de aquel gigantesco cubo de plástico. Era demasiado alto, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bajito? Me fijé en una pequeña cerradura que estaba justo en frente mía, habían colocado un palo metálico haciendo imposible el poder abrir el contenedor desde dentro. Suspiré y dirigí mis manos temblorosas a aquella cerradura improvisada. Lancé el fastidioso cilindro bastante lejos de mi vista y con manos muy torpes abrí la tapadera. Inconscientemente aguanté la respiración, el olor que podía desprender un contenedor no era agradable, pero entonces todo aquel aire oprimido en mis pulmones escapó alterado y mi corazón elevó sus pulsaciones tanto que juraría que toda la ciudad era consciente de ello. Mi frágil ángel se encontraba en una esquina, encogido, mirando hacia la nada, su ropa estaba desbaratada en su delicado cuerpo. Sin pensármelo, tal y como lo había estado haciendo todo, entré con un poco de dificultad en aquel cubo, aparté todo lo que iba encontrando a mi paso, botellas, bolsas de plástico, revistas y un largo etc. Me acerqué y cuando estuve a su lado me agaché quedándome a su altura. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro con delicadeza, porque aun el castaño no se había percatado de mi presencia, realmente estaba demasiado mal. Entonces me miró, pero en sus ojos pude ver todo el miedo que sentía, sin decirme absolutamente nada me abrazó y seguidamente lloró sin control aferrándose a mi camisa en cada sollozo. Aquel llanto podía reflejar todo el sufrimiento que su corazón estaba soportando. Inconscientemente apreté el abrazo y lo agradeció en un suspiro.

-No te preocupes. –le susurré. –Estoy aquí contigo, ya ha pasado todo. –dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Otro sollozo se hizo notorio en aquel contenedor. Me separé un poco de él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Kurt, escúchame. –le dije mientras le aguantaba el rostro obligándole a mirarme y apartaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas. –tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿vale? Venga levántate. –le dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar y me levantaba con cuidado, elevándolo conmigo. Su cuerpo no opuso resistencia y por fin se había levantado de aquel rincón. Solté aquel abrazo y le agarré la mano, acercándolo al filo del contenedor.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. –le dije con confianza apretando el agarré con su delicada mano, pero no obtuve respuesta. –Espérame. –dije mientras intentaba soltarle y salir de aquel inmenso cubo de plástico, pero él aferró aún más mi mano sin dejarme avanzar.

–Kurt, voy a estar aquí, solo necesito salir para poder ayudarte, mírame. –le dije sonriendo. -soy más bajito que tú, si lo intento desde dentro nos caeremos y no lo lograremos. –le dije observándolo, y entonces, algo que podría parecerse a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, soltando el agarre.

Suspiré y salí de aquel infierno en el que había estado mi ángel durante tres horas. Visualicé a mí alrededor y encontré una pequeña caja de madera, que probablemente había contenido fruta durante cierto periodo de tiempo, aquella caja de madera tenía el tamaño perfecto, pudiendo con éxito alzarme unos cuantos centímetros solucionando el problema que tenía en ese momento respecto a mi altura. La coloqué justo en el filo y me subí en ella tendiéndole la mano a Kurt, éste la tomó sin quejas y jalé con cuidado de no lastimarlo, elevándolo un poco de su posición. Cuando sus hombros por fin pasaron el filo del maldito cubo, lo agarré por debajo de las axilas, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, y lo elevé con mucho cuidado, sacándolo por fin de aquel infierno.

-Vamos tenemos que ir a la enfermería. –le dije bastante preocupado por su aspecto.

-¡No! No quiero volver ahí dentro. –dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con cara de asustado.

-Bueno, entonces te llevaré a tu casa.

-No puedo… -suspiró. –mi padre sufre de corazón, si le doy un disgusto así podría darle un infarto.

-¿Y qué hacemos? No te puedes quedar aquí en la calle, ni yo te dejaré que lo hagas. –dije cuando vi como abría la boca para contestarme de forma afirmativa a la idea de quedarse fuera.

Kurt se mordió el labio mientras se acariciaba el brazo izquierdo. Suspiré mirándolo cruzando mis brazos.

-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa y descansarás, ¿vale? Ya después te llevaré a tu casa. -El castaño me miró sorprendido y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió. –Vamos.

Durante todo el trayecto Kurt no dijo ni una palabra, pero si noté su mirada clavada en mí. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, noté como cada vez le costaba más dar un paso, se debería de haber hecho daño o a saber que salvajada le habían hecho antes de encerrarlo en el contenedor. Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar a él primero. Levanté las persianas para iluminar la casa sin necesidad de prender la luz. Me acerqué a Kurt y posando una mano en su espalda lo guie hasta el sofá para que se sentara.

-¿Te apetece un café? –La respuesta no llegó y su mirada seguía clavada en la nada. –bueno voy a suponer que es un sí, ten vendrá bien ya verás.

Cuando iba a alejarme una mano agarró la mía con firmeza y sorprendido mire al causante de aquel gesto. Otra vez sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin control alguno. No me hizo falta preguntarle el porqué de tal acto, su mirada gritaba a los cuatro vientos que me necesitaba y no quería que me fuera. Instintivamente me senté a su lado, notando como su agarre se había relajado. Suspiré y le acaricié la mejilla. De repente Kurt encogió su rostro en una mueca y se lanzó a mis brazos dejando escapar débiles sollozos. Mis brazos taparon su delicado cuerpo y su cara se hundió en mi pecho. Noté claramente como temblaba y al rato mi camisa quedó empapada de lágrimas. Yo me quedé callado durante todo el tiempo en el que Kurt estuvo llorando. Solo me limite a abrazarlo y a darle algún que otro beso en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto? –le dije mientras hundía mi mejilla izquierda en su cabeza. No volvió a decir palabra, pero asintió delicadamente. –cuando quieras, no hay prisas, ¿vale?

-Está bien. –dijo entrecortado. –creo que es mejor que lo cuente, necesito desahogarme. –sus lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus hermosos ojos.

-No tienes por qué contármelo sino quieres.

-Sí que quiero. –dijo mientras seguía con el dedo una pequeña arruga de mi camisa. –te debo mucho Blaine, no sé cómo te voy a agradecer todo esto que estás haciendo por mí.

Kurt se separó de mi agarre y me miró, echándose hacia atrás y acomodándose a mi lado en aquel sofá. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Blaine, todo esto no es nuevo para mí. –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar. –Sufro de este abuso desde casi siempre. De pequeño lo sufría porque era raro, no era igual que los otros niños, no me gustaba jugar al futbol, ni llevar chándal, ni los coches, nada en lo normal de un chico. Pero todo empeoró cuando salí oficialmente del armario. Los abusos no cesaron sino que ampliaron y fueron más duros. Empezaron con tirarme un granizado cada día, pero poco a poco fueron pegándome, maltratándome verbalmente y tirándome a contenedores de basura. Aunque hoy he de decirte que se pasaron de la raya, nunca antes me habían encerrado allí –contuvo la respiración y suspiró. –esas tres horas fueron eternas Blaine, me veía casi muerto, nadie se acordaba de mí, los gritos y los golpes que di fueron totalmente en vano, no sirvió de nada todo lo que había hecho, no tenía cobertura en el móvil, no podía hacer nada, me sentía perdido y muy dolido, hasta que apareciste. No sé aun como voy a poder compensarte todo esto…

Kurt me miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, preguntando por aquel café que le había ofrecido anteriormente. Me levanté y viajé hasta la cocina como si mi cuerpo estuviera andando solo, porque mi mente se había quedado en el salón justo en el preciso instante en el que Kurt me confesó su homosexualidad. Cogí la taza de café y la coloqué al lado de la cafetera, esperando a que terminara de hacer aquella bebida. "Tienes una oportunidad, aprovéchalo Blaine" me repetía una y otra vez. Ideé la manera de decírselo, como lo haría y en qué momento. Me sentaría a su lado, lo confesaría todo y le besaría. Pero cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, los nervios volvieron a mi estómago y aquella valentía desapareció. Suspiré y me senté a su lado contemplándolo y entregándole el café recién hecho. Un leve "gracias" escapó de sus labios y mi mirada viajó hasta ese punto. Besarle era lo que más quería, pero también lo más arriesgado, no sabía nada de él ni de sus sentimientos, podría meter la pata y se alejaría de mí.

Un "no" rotundo inundó mi cabeza, haciendo desaparecer cualquier declaración de amor posible. No tenía respuesta alguna, solo el tiempo era capaz de dármela, así que muy a mi pesar acepté la derrota conmigo mismo.

Pasó una hora hasta que Kurt por fin dejó de llorar cada cinco minutos y se tranquilizó. El silencio reinó aquella habitación durante todo ese tiempo y aunque no había sido incomodo decidí romperlo.

-Oye Kurt, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? –dije muy intrigado. No podría declararme, pero si podría salir de dudas respecto a cosas que desconocía.

-Si, dime.

-¿Cuándo supiste que eras gay? Me refiero a que, ¿lo sabias de siempre? ¿O un día te diste cuenta?

Me miró muy sorprendido. Se echó a reír y con una sonrisa de lado, que me estaba volviendo loco, me contestó.

-Bueno. –dijo riéndose aún. –realmente siempre lo tuve claro, nunca fui como los demás niños, pero me di cuenta de verdad a los ocho años, cuando me enamoré por primera vez. Era un chico moreno y mucho más alto que yo, venia de otro colegio y fue como un flechazo. –hizo una pausa. -¿crees en ellos? –me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, bastante. –dije nervioso. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi rostro se inundó de calor. Claro que creía en los flechazos, él había sido un flechazo, el primero. Y aunque no supiera lo que me iba a deparar el futuro, quería que fuera el único en mi vida. Kurt mientras tanto, me miró con curiosidad y soltó otra carcajada, ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora? ¿Era tan evidente que estaba enamorado?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo la continuación, un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero estoy un poco(bastante) liado con un musical, el cual estrenaré el miércoles 14 y como ya os imaginareis tengo ensayos hasta durmiendo! Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que me comentan y me recuerdan que les gusta mi historia! Espero que les guste :)_**

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

-¡Oh! Blaine, ¿estás enamorado? –dijo enarcando una ceja.

"Oh Dios mío, lo sabe" pensé, ¿ahora qué? Noté como mi rostro ardía notablemente. Kurt me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-No hace falta que respondas, tu cara ya lo dice todo. –dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza, no pasaría nada si le confesaba un poco, sin decir nombres ni detalles, endulzando la verdad.

-Es muy difícil. –confesé resignado.

-¿Es guapa? –Preguntó intrigado. Me quedé callado. Él sin embargo posó un dedo en su mentón como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar. -¿Es Quinn? Por eso es difícil, ¿no? Claro, ella es sumamente inalcanzable, aunque oye, seguro que puedes conquistarla. –suspiró. -a ella y cualquiera que te propongas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorado? -le ataqué cambiando de tema. Aunque realmente me interesaba saberlo.

-Sí. –dijo muy sonrojado. –y cada día que pasa más me enamoro, porque es fantástico. –colocó la palma de su mano bajo su mentón soportando su cabeza y suspiró. –pero lo mío sí que es imposible. –suspiró de nuevo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el techo y hacía una pequeña mueca con sus perfectos labios.

-¿Por qué? –le cuestioné, "eres perfecto como para tener amores imposibles" pensé.

-Bueno… -carraspeó aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo mientras se incorporaba un poco. –él es, ¿cómo decirlo? –suspiró sonriendo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Me intimidó bastante. –es perfecto, tiene una sonrisa magnifica, es guapo, simpático, amable, un buen sentido para la moda, cariñoso, lo es todo, es perfecto y me encanta. –un notable rubor secuestró sus mejillas.

Aquellas palabras destrozaron mi corazón, encogiéndolo en un solo golpe, incluso pude notar como pedazos de éste caían y se hacían añicos en el suelo. Los sentimientos de Kurt ya estaban demasiado pillados y yo no podría ser rival para la perfección que describía el castaño. Aunque si era imposible, aún tenía alguna oportunidad.

-¿Y por qué es imposible?

-Porque tiene que ser heterosexual.

-¿Tiene que ser? –le dije dudoso.

-Sí, aún no me lo dijo, pero estoy seguro, no puedo tener tanta suerte. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Y… -dudé, una parte de mí no quería saber la respuesta. -¿es del instituto?

-¿Eres un paparazzi? Hasta que no me cuentes de tu amor no te contaré del mío –dijo mientras sonreía nervioso y me dio un pequeño toque en la nariz. Lo miré incrédulo y muy nervioso. No me contaría nada si yo no ponía de mi parte, le diría cosas sueltas y así no sospecharía.

-Es… del instituto –le confesé un poco dudoso.

-¿Afirmas o preguntas? –dijo alzando la ceja derecha, haciéndole parecer tremendamente sexy.

-Afirmo. –suspiré.

-¿Cómo es? Te juro que mis labios estarán sellados. –dijo mientras hacia un gesto como si cerrara una cremallera encima de sus delicados labios.

-Bueno… -intentaba cambiar de tema pero su mirada de cachorro me lo impedía, era tan adorable que no podía negarme. Me fijé en su rostro, perfecto e inmaculado, ¿Qué le diría? "Es perfecto porque eres tú", ¡Oh! No, ni hablar. "Tranquilízate Blaine", me dije a mi mismo. Entonces mi mirada fue a parar a sus ojos radiantes y preciosos. –tiene los ojos más bonito que he visto en la vida. –confesé y el rubor aumentó considerablemente.

-¿De qué color?

-Bueno, son claros. –dije dudando, no quería dar muchos detalles. Kurt me miró dudoso y abrió la boca. -¿Y los de tu amor? –dije antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo más. –ahora te toca a ti. –vi como casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Los ojos? –cuestionó.

-Claro. –sonreí nervioso.

-Bueno, son preciosos pero raros. –dijo mientras me miraba con nerviosismo y apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

-¿Raros? –arrugué la nariz.

-Sí, son de dos colores casi, pero me encantan.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo los míos? –dije inocentemente. Kurt se sorprendió en demasía entreabriendo un poco la boca y ruborizándose por completo, asemejándose a un tomate maduro.

-Si… -suspiró. -exacto como los tuyos –dijo muy nervioso. –los tuyos… -Susurró.

La alegría invadió mi cuerpo y un calor extremadamente agradable apareció en mi pecho extendiéndose por toda la zona. ¿Los míos? ¿No estaba soñando? No podía ser verdad, mi mente me estaba causando otra mala jugada, tendría que sonsacarle más.

-¿Perdón? –dije fingiendo no haberme enterado de aquel susurro tan agradable.

-¡Nada! –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y movía las manos de derecha a izquierda frente a su cara, afianzando el gesto de negación.

El silencio se propagó por aquella habitación y se volvió casi incómodo. Kurt intentó alisar una pequeña arruga que apareció en su pantalón perfecto e inmaculado. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. El castaño suspiró e hizo que aquel silencio se rompiera durante unos segundos. Intenté hablar pero no podía, ¿Qué me pasaba? La idea de que aquel chico pudiera ser yo me había golpeado la cabeza y estaba sumido en una especie de shock, un shock jodidamente agradable y feliz. Kurt carraspeó intentando romper de nuevo aquel silencio. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Bueno no te preocupes, no creo que pueda resistirse a tus encantos. –dije guiñándole un ojo. Kurt posó la mano en su pecho y me miro sorprendido con la boca un poco abierta.

-Tú... –dudó. -¿tú crees?

-Por supuesto. –afirmé sonriendo de lado, ¿Quién podría resistirse? Estaba claro que yo no.

Otra vez el silencio gobernó el ambiente pero ya no se hizo incómodo. Kurt se quedó mirando sus zapatos pero con una visible sonrisa en su rostro, algo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara tanto y tan deprisa que se podría escuchar en toda Lima.

-Bueno. –dije rompiendo aquel silencio. -¿algo más que contarme? –necesitaba saber más para estar seguro de todo, si era otro "le rompería las piernas y asunto arreglado" pensé, pero lo mío nunca fue la violencia, así que me resignaría a esperar al castaño, o quizás con el tiempo acabaría olvidándolo. Pero si era yo, lo haría sentirse el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

-No hasta que no me digas tú. –respondió sonriendo.

-¿Nos damos una tregua? –ladeé la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero que sepas que me lo acabarás diciendo. –dijo desafiante.

-Tranquilo, lo acabarás sabiendo. ¿Te apetece hacer algo? Tenemos que hacer tiempo. –dije señalando el reloj de pared que había justo arriba del televisor.

-¿Podemos escuchar música? El tiempo se pasa volando cuando lo hago.

-¿Quieres hacer eso? –le miré a los ojos y él asintió huyendo de mi mirada. -Pues entonces ven conmigo.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y lo guie hasta las escaleras. Subimos tranquilos y animados. El pasillo del piso de arriba estaba totalmente a oscuras y Kurt me tomó la mano para que lo pudiera llevar hasta mi habitación. Aquella sensación dibujó una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro y un suspiro amenazó con salir disparado pero lo contuve, no podía ser tan evidente. Entramos en mi habitación. Aquel cuarto estaba mucho más iluminado que aquel pasillo desierto, ya que dentro tenía un gran ventanal por el cual me encantaba observar las estrellas aquellas noches de vigilia en las que no conciliaba el sueño. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré. El barrio se encontraba desierto de niños, ya que todos estarían en sus respectivas escuelas. Me di la vuelta con un movimiento suave pero ágil y miré a Kurt que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Pasa, no es la primera vez que estas aquí. –le recordé.

-Sí, pero la educación no se pierde. –dijo sacando la lengua en un gesto burlón.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a él con pasos suaves y tranquilos, acto seguido le señale un gran estante en el que tenía todos mis discos favoritos.

-Sírvete tú mismo. –dije mientras señalaba la estantería llena de CDs que tenía en frente.

Kurt pegó un gran salto en su sitio y con una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia el gran mueble. Yo mientras, me senté en mi cama observando su entusiasmo. Su dedo índice, delicado y sumamente delgado, paseaba por los títulos de todas aquellas caratulas, despacio, con cuidado, deteniéndose poco a poco en cada una de las letras doradas de algún que otro álbum antiguo de grupos de rock. Mis pensamientos viajaron e imaginé las caricias que podría proporcionarme aquel dedo delicado y blanquecino. "Blaine otra vez no" me repetía. Alejé aquellos pensamientos como pude cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta y me enseño el disco que había escogido, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que mi "gran colección de canciones de amor". Me levanté y tomé aquel CD. Un suave roce, involuntario pero deseado, con su delicada mano hizo que la electricidad corriera desenfrenada por mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación siempre me invadía los sentidos, era algo que me encantaba y me fascinaba al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no lo había sentido antes con cualquier otra persona? Lo miré y acto seguido hice lo mismo con el pequeño objeto que sostenía en mis manos.

-¿Por qué éste? –le pregunté. –ahora me vas a tomar por un chico muy sensible. –me quejé.

-¡Me encanta! Tanto los musicales como las canciones de amor me vuelven loco. – explicó con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había estado mirando en la estantería.

-Bueno. –suspiré. –ya me dirás que te parecen.

Con un poco de nerviosismo encendí el reproductor, saqué el disco de la carátula y lo introduje. Me acerqué al gran ventanal que se encontraba a la izquierda de la posición en la que estaba Kurt y bajé las persianas. Kurt me miró interrogante.

-Lo vecinos son muy cotillas y odio que me vean cantar o hacer el tonto.

-¡Perfecto! A oscuras estará mejor.

Escuchamos, cantamos y bailamos como locos todas las canciones, pasando de las más tristes hasta las más tontas y graciosas. La sonrisa de Kurt era grandiosa y pequeñas lágrimas de alegría brillaban en sus hermosos ojos. En ese momento me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no por el hecho de tener a Kurt riendo y feliz a mi lado, sino por el hecho de que yo era el causante de tal alegría.

Pero todo aquello desvaneció cuando sonó la última canción, "Something stupid". Kurt suspiró y se sentó en la cama de un golpe, dejándose de caer sin miramiento. Me di la vuelta y lo miré. En su rostro pude notar la melancolía y la tristeza. Me acerqué despacio y me agaché un poco posando mis manos en las rodillas para tener una posición más cómoda. El cantante empezó a cantar y Kurt movió los labios al unísono, su voz era apenas audible, pero parecía rota. No sabía el por qué se había puesto así, pero seguro que aquella canción tendría que tener algún significado demasiado triste para él. Una idea pasó fugaz por mi mente y sin pensármelo la realicé. Me acerqué y me agaché poniéndome de cuclillas hasta estar a su altura. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos sudaban en demasía, pero necesitaba que aquella sonrisa perfecta volviera a su blanquecino y fino rostro. Tomé sus manos que se encontraban colgando por encima de sus rodillas y su mirada se clavó en mis ojos. Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado empecé a cantar a la par que la voz proveniente del reproductor. Su cara cambió de tristeza a sorpresa y yo, al ver tal acto, empecé a actuar un poco, como si todo aquello se tratara de una película. Me levanté e hice que él también lo hiciera mientras que la música, fluía e inundaba la habitación por completo. Su mirada seguía reflejando sorpresa, pero yo no podía apartar la mía de sus ojos. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, aquella actuación improvisada paso a ser una pequeña declaración camuflada en una canción tan hermosa como aquella. A medida que ésta pasaba, Kurt fue reaccionando y cuando la mitad del primer párrafo hacia aparición empezó a cantar conmigo haciendo la segunda voz que necesitaba aquella declaración improvisada. La parte instrumental hizo presencia, y tomé a Kurt por la cintura incitándolo a un baile lento y un poco torpe. Él no negó a aquella proposición y accedió mientras posaba sus brazos a mi cuello en el pequeño vaivén que manteníamos en el mismo punto. Aquella parte terminó dando lugar de nuevo al cante, pero no nos retiramos. Mi mirada vagó por toda su cara hasta detenerse de nuevo en sus hermosos orbes entre verdes y celestes. El final de aquella maravillosa canción estaba llegando y mi nerviosismo aumentó al recordar las palabras que le diría ahora al castaño. La parte esperada llegó y como si se tratara de un impulso, acaricié su rostro inmaculado con mis dedos, con cuidado, deteniéndome en cada punto, mientras recitaba al compás pequeños pero audibles "I love you". Me acerqué despacio y posé mi frente contra la suya, dando por terminada aquella pequeña declaración y quedando en silencio. Nuestras respiraciones estaban levemente agitadas y las miradas se cruzaban, nerviosas y ansiosas. Todo parecía perfecto, diseñado para nosotros. Pero todo se esfumó cuando el teléfono móvil de Kurt sonó y rompió aquel silencio cómodo. Agitó un poco la cabeza y ruborizado se separó de mí. Un vacío inundó mi corazón y el suspiro que había estado conteniendo salió disparado de mis labios. Me senté resignado en la cama mientras observaba como el castaño buscaba desesperadamente aquel objeto en su cartera.

-Mi padre. –susurró cuando por fin dio con su teléfono.

Habló con su progenitor mientras daba vueltas alrededor de aquellas cuatro paredes. La conversación se basó en bastantes afirmaciones cortas y unos cuantos "ya voy". Al cabo de diez minutos colgó y éste suspiró. Me miró y el rubor en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer.

-Blaine, tengo que irme, se nos pasó la hora y mi padre me espera, lo siento. –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-No pasa nada, podemos repetirlo otra vez. –dije sin pensar, "¿Qué estás diciendo?" pensé, seguro que pensaría que era una especie de acosador.

-Me encantaría. –alegó con una gran sonrisa y pude notar como la mía también era notoria. Me levanté de golpe, feliz y sonriente. Sacudí un poco mis pantalones intentando arreglar algunas arrugas.

-Te acompaño a tu casa. –Kurt no dijo nada y sonriendo salió de mi cuarto afirmando la compañía.

Me quedé contemplando como salía de aquella habitación que había contemplado lo sucedido hacia menos de quince minutos. Desde aquel momento, aquel sitio iba a ser sin duda el favorito de mi casa. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el castaño llamó mi atención moviendo los brazos y nombrándome, realmente tenía prisa. Subimos al coche y todo estaba normal, como si lo que acabara de pasar no hubiera sido nada, "quizás no era nada para él" pensé, pero todo lo que había sentido durante aquellos tres minutos había sido inexplicable y borraba todo mal pensamiento posible, ya no solo quería volver a sentir aquella sensación sino que la necesitaba.

Cuando el trayecto finalizó, Kurt se despidió de mí con una gran sonrisa y con un "tenemos una conversación pendiente" y un "hasta luego, nos vemos mañana" que sonó como la más hermosa melodía. Lo observé alejarse y entrar en su casa. Realmente aquel chico había cambiado mi vida por completo. Toda la tristeza que siempre amenazaba mi corazón día a día desaparecía cada vez que aquel ángel irrumpía en vida con su espléndida sonrisa y aquellos ojos brillantes, radiantes de felicidad, felicidad dirigida a mí, su receptor. Con él todo era perfecto y daba las gracias por haberlo encontrado, porque formara parte de mi vida. Cada día que pasaba tenía todas las ideas más claras y brillantes, no me importaba volver a pasar todo lo que había pasado si al final del trayecto se encontraba un Kurt sonriente dándome la mano, para comenzar un camino juntos, para envejecer junto a él y ver el final de nuestras vidas mientras nos miramos y recordamos todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que hemos vivido.

Kurt era mi ángel, mi vida y era mi destino.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenas! como no podia dormir, aproveché para escribir la continuación espero que les guste! como siempre muchas gracias aquellas personas que siguen esta historia y me comentan! Este capitulo es más largo que los demás pero me he portado un poquito mal con el final, solo para dejar un poquito de intriga, pero muy poco :P Espero que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias a todos!**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Las horas pasaron, los días, semanas e incluso meses. Llegamos a mediados de diciembre y el acoso hacia el castaño siguió permanente durante todo ese tiempo, pero yo me encargaba de alejarlo lo más posible de aquellos neandertales, mote que Kurt y yo le habíamos otorgado a sus acosadores. Cada día planteaban una manera de poder hacerle daño, pero no eran conscientes de que los espiaba para saber cómo evitarlos, éramos un equipo y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño mientras yo estuviera. Ambos nos convertimos en inseparables, no podíamos estar el uno sin el otro, si Kurt no iba a algún evento yo tampoco y viceversa, éramos como uña y carne. Todo marchaba perfectamente, el Glee club iba de maravilla y mis notas eran excepcionales al igual que las del castaño. Pero un pensamiento vagaba por mi mente desde aquel día en el que habíamos ido a mi casa, aquella conversación que quedó pendiente no volvió y la duda emanaba cada día.

Por fin llegó el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Era viernes y aquel día mi despertador me jugó una mala pasada, no había sonado a la hora propuesta, tuve que levantarme corriendo y salir casi sin prepararme, ni siquiera pude peinarme así que tuve que ir al instituto con los rizos rebeldes y descontrolados. Entré corriendo por las puertas del McKinley y mi mirada viajó por todo el pasillo central. La alegría y felicidad de la gente inundaba la zona, sus caras y risas confirmaban las ganas de vacaciones y el descanso. Pero mi mirada se centró en un único punto, la taquilla de Kurt. El castaño no estaba donde debería de verlo, el nerviosismo tomó el control en mi cuerpo y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como si se tratase de gelatina. ¿Le habrían hecho daño de nuevo? Si le pasaba algo seria solo y exclusivamente mi culpa, por haber llegado tarde y dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Eché otro vistazo al gran pasillo antes de darme la vuelta y correr en busca de Kurt, pero mi mirada se detuvo al final de éste. Tres figuras grandes y robustas, dos de ellos sostenían unos vasos grandes y rojos mientras se acercaban despacio y con malicia a un chico alto, delgado y de piel blanquecina acorralando y aguantado por el tercer neandertal. "Kurt" pensé. Aquel nerviosismo que había sentido antes se convirtió en ira y mi cerebro dejó de mandar órdenes dejando a mi cuerpo actuar por sí solo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de aquella situación? Corrí todo lo que pude, empujando a parejas felices que recorrían el pasillo tranquilamente. Saqué las fuerzas de donde pude y con un grito desgarrador agrandé las zancadas colocándome en frente de un Kurt encogido y asustado. Golpeé y empuje al acosador que mantenía a Kurt inmovilizado, pero de nada sirvió.

-¡Suéltalo! –grité desesperado.

El primer chico que se encontraba en frente con un granizado en la mano le hizo un gesto al otro con la cabeza, en seguida el tercero soltó a Kurt de su agarre y me atrapó entre sus brazos, levantándome como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Kurt corre! –pude decir, pero el castaño no me hacía caso, en su lugar se quedó parado y mirándome con cara de asustado. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo e intento empujar a aquel armario andante, pero de nada sirvió, éste le propinó a Kurt un empujón aventándolo contra los casilleros. -¡No le hagas nada! Como le hagas daño te juro que…

-No le haremos nada a tu novio… -decía el primero. –al menos por hoy, me apetece jugar un rato contigo. –reía maliciosamente mientras alargaba el brazo en el que tenía el granizado. –sujeta al otro. –el segundo chico agarró a Kurt, dándole a su "jefe" el otro granizado.

Cerré los ojos como un impulso dejando que la oscuridad me atrapara y de repente noté como algo frio y húmedo estallaba en mi cara. La sensación erizó cada poro de mi cuerpo provocando un pequeño corto circuito. El dolor de cabeza se hizo notorio y una fuerte punzada en la sien ayudaba a hacerlo más insoportable. Pequeños trozos de hielo empezaron a caer por mi nuca, siguiendo la delicada línea de mi columna vertebral haciéndome tiritar de frío. Sin esperármelo, un fuerte grito irrumpió aquel silencio que me desconcertaba. Mis nervios aumentaron de nuevo y se mezclaron con la ira. Era Kurt, aquel grito desgarrador había sido de mi precioso ángel. La desesperación me atrapó y no me soltó ni un momento. Intenté abrir los ojos pero sabía que si lo hacía me dolería demasiado. De repente un fuerte dolor en el estómago me advirtió del golpe que acababa de recibir. "¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta?" me repetía una y otra vez, y como si se tratara de una oración escuchada por el mismísimo Dios, aquel neandertal me soltó dejándome caer en el suelo. Escuché como se alejaban corriendo. Me levanté como pude intentando olvidar las punzadas que me proporcionaban el estómago y el frio intenso en la espalda. Intenté encontrar a Kurt con mis manos temblorosas, pero no era capaz de dar con él. Pero entonces, una mano delicada se posó en mi hombro derecho y otra de la misma sensación se posó en mi cadera. Con la delicadeza con la que me tocaba supe enseguida de quien se trataba, era mi ángel, que había venido a rescatarme. Con cuidado empezó a empujarme, guiándome por el pasillo repleto, alguna que otra vez me jaló para evitar tropezar con alguien. En esos acercamientos pequeños y suaves pude notar como el castaño aguantaba sollozos sonoros. Por fin me detuvo y pude escuchar cómo se alejaba, sus pasos eran firmes y delicados, como él. Un chorro de agua proveniente de un grifo se hizo notorio, debería de estar en el cuarto de baño. Tuve el impulso de abrir los ojos más de una vez, pero corría el riesgo de sufrir el dolor más infernal del mundo. De repente noté la respiración de Kurt demasiado cerca. Mis pelos rebeldes y mojados se movían al compás de la respiración del castaño. Una mano fría pero cálida en comparación con la temperatura que tenía mi rostro, se posó en mi mejilla y algo húmedo y un poco áspero empezó a darme pequeñas caricias, quitando restos del granizado en mi frente. Supuse que sería una toalla mojada para poder quitarme toda la bebida helada y bastante pegajosa. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, me sentía en las nubes, porque mi ángel estaba cuidándome. Kurt suspiró y su respiración volvió a desaparecer.

-Blaine. –dijo con la voz un poco rota. Sus manos se posaron en mi hombro y volví a notar aquella respiración suave y fuerte pero esta vez en mi coronilla. –hay que quitarte la chaqueta, te ayudaré. –asentí y eché mis hombros hacia atrás.

La campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases hizo presencia, pero ninguno nos movimos. Kurt deslizó mi chaqueta con cuidado. Mis brazos estaban casi paralizados, aunque no sabía si era por lo ocurrido con el granizado, por el golpe en mi estómago, por el frio que sentía o por los nervios que me causaba aquel muchacho que intentaba ayudarme. Con cuidado dejó a un lado aquella prenda que me protegía del crudo frio de diciembre.

-¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendido. -También tienes la camisa manchada. –suspiró. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No sé, pero no me agrada el frio que siento en la espalda. –dije mientras tiritaba.

El silencio se propagó por la habitación y solo podía escuchar unos pasos medio torpes a mí alrededor. Aquella oscuridad en la que me veía envuelto me agobiaba, necesitaba ver todo lo que tramaba el castaño. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente en qué baño nos encontrábamos, pero debía de ser uno poco transitado. De repente escuché una respiración agitada delante de mí y unas manos temblorosas tocaron un poco mi cuello. Unos suaves dedos se deslizaron por el primer botón de mi camisa manchada de rojo. Cuando aquella prenda fue desabrochándose, su delicada mano rozó mi pecho y todo el frio que estaba sintiendo desapareció. El calor invadió mi cuerpo sin permiso alguno y noté como ardían mis mejillas. Un suspiro desesperado sonó en aquella sala, Kurt luchaba con uno de los botones, aquella rebeldía provocó más roces inocentes y sin permiso. Noté claramente como mi piel se erizó. Por fin aquella camisa quedó desabotonada, pero un pequeño "mierda" se pronunció entre el silencio. Como siempre había metido aquella prenda por mis pantalones, me parecía más elegante. Sus manos temblorosas e indecisas vagaron por mi cintura y con un suave pellizco en la tela la levantó, aquel roce provocó una descarga eléctrica y un suspiro casi escapa de mis labios. Con un movimiento rápido y torpe se deshizo de mi camisa. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas y el aire pesaba. Volvió a abrir el grifo dejando que el sonido de aquel chorro de agua irrumpiera el silencio interminable. De nuevo sentí la toalla húmeda contra mi piel pero esta vez en mi pecho, con cuidado de no hacerme más daño del que me habían proporcionado, limpió todo lo que estaba húmedo y pegajoso. Cuando por fin terminó su hazaña, con cuidado y delicadeza puso una mano en mi nuca y me empujó un poco hacia él. Mis nervios aumentaron considerablemente, ¿me besaría? "Por favor" suplicaba, necesitaba que fuera eso, había estado soñando en secreto con rozar esos labios todos los meses ya pasados, deseaba probarlos como un niño desea un dulce a la hora de la merienda. Inconscientemente preparé mis labios, dispuesto a presenciar la mejor sensación de mi vida. Pero aquel beso esperado nunca llegó. Noté como se alejó un poco para quedar a mi espalda y siguió empujándome poco a poco haciéndome andar hacia delante. Me paré cuando dejó de hacerlo y pude apreciar como el sonido del grifo estaba mucho más cerca.

-Blaine. –dijo mientras volvía a poner aquella mano delicada en mi cuello. –agáchate un poco. –explicó mientras empujaba mi espalda con cuidado.

De repente grandes cantidades de agua fría pero no molesta, cayeron en mi cara y empezaron a envolver mis pelos. Volví a notar las manos del castaño intentando limpiar mi cabeza. Por fin pude reaccionar y mis brazos se movieron encontrando en el camino aquel chorro de agua y echando grandes cantidades de ésta en los ojos, necesitaba abrirlos cuanto antes. Cuando todo el proceso acabó, otra toalla, esta vez seca, quedó inmóvil en mi cara. Abrí los ojos sin miramientos esperando a que el escozor llegara, pero no lo hizo. Retiré la toalla ya que me impedía poder apreciar al castaño. Lo observé, sus ojos estaban rojos, húmedos y brillantes, de sus lagrimales partían pequeñas líneas de lágrimas secas, su labio temblaba sin querer. Hizo un ruido con la nariz, como si le costara respirar, y entonces me percaté de que la tenía levemente más roja que el resto de su cara.

-Me sentía solo. –dijo en un susurro, la culpa atacó mi corazón. –Te necesitaba, siempre te necesito… -dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. –pero me salvaste como siempre. –sonrió levemente. –y ahora mírate, estas así por mi culpa.

Suspiré y le sonreí para intentar calmarlo pero inmediatamente corrió hacia a mí y me abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. El castaño comenzó a llorar tanto como la última vez que lo había visto, a cada sollozo podía apreciar como su corazón se encogía y las lágrimas mojaron mis hombros ya secos. Posé mis manos en sus clavículas y lo empujé despacio para poder mirarlo. Kurt huía de mi mirada, sus párpados estaban hinchados y un recorrido de lágrimas seguía el camino que habían dejado las anteriores por sus mejillas.

-Kurt, mírame. –le supliqué. Pero él volvió a acercarse a mí hundiéndose de nuevo en mi cuello. –por favor… - dije, él sin embargo, suspiró negando con la cabeza, dejando escapar de nuevo un sollozo desgarrador.

Volví a separarlo de nuevo con cuidado, mi ángel seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Posé mis manos bajo su barbilla y con cuidado y poco esfuerzo le levanté la cara consiguiendo tener aquel rostro frente al mío.

-Kurt. –repetí. –mírame, por favor, me mata que estés así, no puedo vert… -no pude terminar la frase, aquella imagen irrumpía mi corazón y las ganas de llorar flotaron desde mi pecho hasta la garganta, estrechando un pequeño nudo en mis cuerdas vocales, si decía una sola palabra, aquel nudo se rompería en forma de llanto.

Suspiré y tragué como si de aquella manera ese nudo desapareciera, pero no surgió efecto. Entonces mi corazón volvió a encogerse de nuevo, Kurt por fin había cedido y me miró, directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías y sin pensarlo alcé mi mano y fui limpiando aquel rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Me sentí más fuerte, incluso más seguro y aquel nudo aflojó un poco, permitiéndome el lujo de poder hablar.

-Tus ojos son demasiado bonitos como para que estén llenos de lágrimas. –dije sin pensarlo y una sonrisa delicada y sincera se posó en sus labios. Suspiró notoriamente tapándose la cara con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente perfecto? –dijo mientras seguía con la cara tapada. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. –no deberías de haberme salvado, todo lo que has recibido debería de haber ido a mí. -Su cuerpo tembló ante otro sollozo que quería escapar de sus labios.

Lo abracé rápidamente, estrechándolo contra mi pecho aun desnudo. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas entre los dos y su cara volvió a encajar a la perfección con mi cuello, ser bajito a veces resultaba bueno. Después de un rato en el que solo se podía escuchar los sollozos de Kurt y mis suspiros resignados, por fin pudo calmarse. Se separó un poco de mi observándome, aquellos ojos siempre conseguían mi atención. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Cerró los ojos e intentó hablar pero parecían que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Tranquilo. –le dije apoyando mis manos en sus caderas. –estoy contigo, siempre lo voy a estar. –una sonrisa de incredulidad salió de sus labios.

-¿Siempre? –cuestionó inocentemente. – ¿Aunque tengas novia? ¿Aunque terminemos el instituto y no vuelvas a verme? ¿Aunque dejes de ser mi amigo?

-¿Por qué dices eso? –no le dejé terminar de decir lo que quería.

-Porque no vas a estar siempre. –las lágrimas caían por su rostro silenciosamente. Intenté contestarle pero alzo la mano y tapó mis labios con un dedo pidiendo silencio. –no como yo quiero Blaine, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –dije incrédulo. -¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?

-¡De todo Blaine! –gritó desesperado. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que quería decirme, cuando miré aquellos ojos irritados por culpa del llanto.

Sus pupilas reflejaban el sufrimiento, la melancolía, la tristeza, la esperanza perdida, el amor y un inconfundible corazón roto. Kurt no lloraba por todo lo ocurrido, lloraba porque tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Yo rezaba para poder ser el afortunado que lo reconstruyera y aunque tenía la certeza de que podría realizarse, aún seguía la duda y el miedo a ser rechazado por alguien tan especial, por la persona que me hacía sentir feliz, la que descontrolaba mis pensamientos, mis emociones, la persona que vivía dentro de mi corazón y formaba parte de mi alma. Sin siquiera darme cuenta le había estado dando durante todo este tiempo, pequeños trozos de mi vida, de mi alma, de mi corazón, pequeños trozos de mí, entregándoselos sin miedo, en cada sonrisa, en cada palabra, gesto o mirada. Me detuve en su rostro paseando el dorso de mi mano sobre su mejilla levemente sonrojada. Sonreí de medio lado y me alejé un poco de él. Me senté en el pequeño filo del lavabo que tenía al lado.

-Ven. –le susurré tomándole de la mano. Él se acercó sin decir nada y quedó delante de mí. -¿es por tu amor? –pregunté, él asintió suspirando apartando la mirada de la mía. –Ven. –repetí abriendo los brazos para otorgarle otro abrazo. Él accedió. –no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro que lo tienes loco.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de cosas realmente sencillas y evidentes. –decía mientras se aferraba a mi espalda.

En cierta parte me estaba portando mal con él, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y mi estómago junto con mi corazón también se habían dado cuenta. Mis manos sudaban notablemente teniendo que secarlas constantemente en mis pantalones salpicados de granizado. La felicidad inundaba mi corazón y éste palpitaba desenfrenado, pero no a como estaba acostumbrado desde que conocí al castaño, ésta vez era muy diferente, las pulsaciones habían tomado una velocidad que no había imaginado en la vida e incluso sabia de sobra que si me movía podría caerme de tal sensación, por eso opté por apoyarme en el lavabo. Kurt seguía abrazado a mí, sin mostrar resistencia o indicios de querer separarse. Decidí actuar un poco más para ver si el castaño era realmente capaz de confesarme sus sentimientos.

-Kurt, si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no me lo dices y asunto arreglado? –el silencio reinó en aquel cuarto de baño desierto.

-No es tan fácil. –dijo apenado y separándose un poco. -puedo perderte como amigo.

-¿Tan seguro estás? –pregunté intrigado y nervioso. -¿Cómo sabes que dejaré de ser tu amigo?

-Blaine, está claro, ¡demasiado evidente! –dijo separándose por completo y alzando las manos. -¿No eres capaz de darte cuenta? Por favor no me hagas pasar por esto. –cubrió su tabique con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-¿Recuerdas que teníamos una conversación pendiente? –dije ignorándolo. –creo que llegó el momento de retomarla.

-No es ni el sitio ni el momento. –dijo cortante.

-Yo creo que sí. –dije seguro. Carraspeé un poco y suspiré. Aquellos nervios aflorados en mi estómago no desaparecían, se habían aferrado tanto que ya parecían parte de mí. – ¿recuerdas a mi amor? –sonreí y Kurt asintió.

-Si… -dudó un poco pero permaneció callado.

-Bien, me preguntaste si era Quinn, ¿verdad? –lo miré esperando una respuesta y éste solo asintió apenado. -¿no me respondes?

-Ya dije que sí. –suspiró.

-No era ella. –solté de inmediato.

-Entonces, ¿quién...? –dijo alzando una ceja.

-No te diré quién, no de momento, solo quiero que me escuches y lo entiendas. –dije guiñándole un ojo. –Bien, empezaremos por el principio. Yo era un chico medianamente feliz, solo disfrutaba de la vida tal y como me habían enseñado. Tenía diversos amigos, me iba bien en la escuela, y pasé una infancia tranquila. A los 13 años, mis compañeros empezaron a interesarse por las chicas, pero yo nunca vi a ninguna como algo más. El tiempo pasó y yo seguí desinteresado en el amor, en cualquier chica o chico, nada me atraía más que mis libros y mi música. Tuve muchos problemas y eso afecto a mi manera de ser, haciendo que me encerrara en mí mismo, perdiendo a todos mis amigos. Pasó el tiempo y mis padres, al creerme lo bastante maduro, me cambiaron de instituto, otorgándome la oportunidad de poder vivir en una casa para mí solo, con responsabilidades que llevar a cargo. Mi vida había seguido igual siempre, pero el día que tenía que ir por primera vez a mi nuevo instituto todo cambió. –sonreí. -Conocí a esa persona que me hizo sentir especial desde el primer momento. Lo que sentí al ver sus ojos por primera vez fue increíble algo indescriptible aún. Todo en aquella persona me parecía especial. Aquel día, me detuve a contemplar tal belleza. Su pelo, castaño, perfecto siempre limpio y bien peinado, sus ojos claros, brillantes y llenos de vida, su nariz puntiaguda y fina, aquellos labios finos y delicados, su cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado. Todo era perfecto. Recuerdo que esa noche no pude dormir, una batalla interna luchaba tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría gustarme tanto en solo un día? Yo, Blaine Anderson, una persona que nunca había sentido nada, me había enamorado por primera vez, ¿y sabes qué? Fue un flechazo, de esos que van directo al corazón, los que dejan cicatriz si sacas la flecha, de los que nunca se olvidan. Esperé, dejé que pasaran los días y aquel amor fue aumentando. De repente mi vida giraba en torno a esa persona, ¿sabes Kurt? ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida y no me arrepiento, y si tuviera que volver a pasar todo lo que he pasado antes de llegar aquí y conocerla, lo haría, porque esa persona me ha cambiado, me ha hecho sentirme bien conmigo mismo, hizo que descubriera cosas, sentimientos nuevos e inimaginables para mí, para mi corazón malherido y sin sentido. Todo es perfecto mientras esa persona esté conmigo, y Kurt. –suspiré. -¿sabes qué? –me callé, observando su cara, pudiendo notar el asombro reflejado en sus ojos. –esa persona eres tú, y eres el causante de mi felicidad.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que guste! muchas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir mi historia! os lo agradezco :D _**

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

La campana del instituto volvió a sonar indicando que ya había terminado la primera hora, dando paso a la segunda clase del día. El estruendo de cambio de aula se hizo notorio tras la puerta y un gran ruido acompañado de un leve movimiento nos hizo darnos cuenta de que alguien iba a entrar en el cuarto de baño. Kurt recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y agarrándome de la mano me arrastró con él a un cubículo donde se encontraba el retrete, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Aquel sitio era demasiado pequeño y ni siquiera podía caber una hoja de papel entre nosotros. Oímos varios pasos entrar en el cuarto de baño mientras abrían los demás cubículos. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dije a Kurt que se subiera al retrete, por si podrían ver los cuatro pies por el pequeño hueco que había debajo de la puerta. Él asintió confirmando el gesto. Cuando subió pude notar en su rostro el pánico. Levanté la cabeza mucho más de lo acostumbrado, porque ahora Kurt era mucho más alto de lo que lo solía ser. Moví mis labios vocalizando un "tranquilo". El castaño sonrió de lado y suspiró. De repente, sus manos frías y delicadas se posaron en mis mejillas, atrapándome el rostro en un agarre fijo. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto y unos labios cálidos pero a la vez húmedos se fundieron con los míos en un roce suave, sincero, torpe y sumamente inocente. La adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo, degusté aquella sensación. Las mariposas ya no revoloteaban en mi estómago, directamente las había dejado escapar, quería que volaran, que fueran libres, que gritaran a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía por el castaño. El nudo que amenazaba en mi garganta durante toda esa hora, desapareció por completo dejando pasar a un pequeño hormigueo, que me confortaba las cuerdas vocales y daba calidez a mi garganta. Se separó nervioso, odié ese gesto, porque necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Esta vez fui yo el que lo atrapó como pude, me puse de puntillas y volví a besarlo. Nuestras respiraciones estaban medio agitadas y juraría que las personas que estaban fuera escucharían nuestros latidos acelerados. Algunos pasos hicieron presencia de nuevo, informándonos del abandono de la sala. Aquel beso torpe e inocente fue variando a uno más apasionado, demostrándonos las ganas que nos teníamos el uno por el otro, las ansias que habíamos estado guardando durante meses, el deseo desenfrenado del primer amor. Un golpe seco en la puerta del cubículo nos hizo separarnos. Aguanté la respiración. Kurt sin embargo se quedó inmóvil, un poco agachado y acalorado. Otro golpe se hizo notorio. El castaño apretó el agarre en mi rostro de un sobresalto.

-¿Kurt? –dijo una voz femenina un poco pedante, pero que ya conocíamos de sobra, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de la señorita Berry. "¿estábamos en el baño de las chicas?" Pensé, "con razón estaba tan limpio". La morena volvió a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez más tranquila. –sé que estás ahí, siempre entras aquí cuando tienes un problema y no te vi entrar a clase, ¿te volvieron a tirar un granizado? –Dijo preocupada. El castaño suspiró sonoramente y en su cara pude apreciar el alivio. Bajó del retrete y abrió la puerta.

-No. –dijo sonriendo, dando paso a una Rachel con cara de preocupada, esperando tras la puerta. –pero si a Blaine. –me señaló.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –me miró de arriba abajo y su asombro pasó a vergüenza y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. -¿Qué haces así? ¿Ustedes…? -dijo la morena mientras realizaba un gesto con los dedos índices juntándolos, indicando un acercamiento.

-¡No, no! –gritó Kurt ruborizado. – le ayudé a quitarse la camiseta y a lavarle la cara y cuando llamaste nos asustamos y nos escondimos aquí.

-¿Una hora habéis tardado en quitarte la camiseta? –cuestionó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras me señalaba. –Chicos, ¡no soy tonta! –Kurt sonrío nervioso.

-Es la verdad Rachel. –dije intentando parecer tranquilo, notando el alivio en el castaño. –es solo que, ¿Cómo voy a salir así? –me miró incrédula y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo.

-Está bien, os creeré, pero como estéis juntos y no me lo digáis tendréis que darme los solos que os den.

-Rachel, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –dije cambiando de tema y con una de mis mayores sonrisas mientras empujaba con cuidado a Kurt para salir de aquel cubículo junto a él.

-Dime. –respondió orgullosa.

-Id a mi taquilla, no quiero que Kurt vaya solo. –dije mientras le susurré al oído al castaño mi número. –ahí tengo la camiseta de deporte, traédmela, yo permaneceré aquí y si viene alguien me esconderé otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron mientras iban saliendo poco a poco. Antes de cruzar la puerta Kurt giró hacia atrás, sonriéndome. Yo le correspondí aquel gesto y él me mandó un beso el cual atrapé gustosamente.

Cuando salieron y quedé solo, me acerqué al lavabo que tenía en frente, dejando de caer mis manos en él y arqueando la espalda. Levanté la cabeza despacio y me observé en aquel espejo. Mis ojos irradiaban felicidad, y mi sonrisa amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. Suspiré y por fin dejé paso a ese gesto que necesitaba ser liberado. Aquel sentimiento que creía perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que mi hermano desapareció de mi vida, había vuelto de nuevo pero mucho más fuerte. Nunca me había enamorado y no sabía cómo iba a seguir todo lo demás, como era tener una relación o pensar en planes de futuro junto a una persona. Suspiré y sonreí de nuevo, aquel ángel de ojos claros había cambiado mi vida, mi mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo pudiera haber cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo podía cambiarme de esa manera una sola persona? Pero, ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida ahora? El miedo a que algún día Kurt me dejara me mataba incluso antes de haber empezado nada. Pero otro temor amenazaba mi mente. Mis padres, aunque no estuvieran conmigo, tendrían que saber de mi relación en algún momento. Estaba claro que tenía a lo que más quería conmigo y me hacía sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero sabía de sobra que ellos no iban a aceptar la relación, a ellos no les importan mis sentimientos, ni si soy feliz o no, ni siquiera se preocupan por si como o dejo de comer, o por si siquiera existo. No sería fácil, pero conocer a Kurt había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en años, ¿podrían mis padres respetar mi felicidad? ¿Podrían por una vez dejarme ser quien soy? Estaba perdido en un mundo que notablemente desconocía, pero nunca me negué a poder brillar entre la oscuridad y el castaño era mi luz, mi guía entre tanta tiniebla. A mis dieciséis años no podría tener muchas cosas claras, ni siquiera sabía que iba a estudiar en un futuro, o a que iba a dedicarme, pero el estar con Kurt durante el resto de mi vida era una de las cosas más claras que rondaban por mi cabeza.

Me despegué suavemente de aquel lavabo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, contemplando aquel brillo que creía perdido, aquella esperanza que daba por muerta. Pero no todo era esperanza ni felicidad, en mis ojos pude ver algo que nunca tuve, algo nuevo, algo radiante y espectacular, y ese algo me hacía sentir como nunca me había sentido, como si volara y mis preocupaciones se quedaran en tierra. Y lo mejor de todo era, que conocía al causante de aquel sentimiento tan maravilloso.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré mirando hacia la puerta. Kurt apareció solo, con una camiseta muy bien doblada en su regazo, Rachel al parecer se había marchado. Salí corriendo en su búsqueda, y lo abracé acorralándolo entre mi cuerpo y la puerta ya cerrada. Mi corazón se encogió y juraría que por una milésima de segundo dejó de palpitar. En un suspiro todo volvió a funcionar y mis labios dejaron escapar un sincero "te amo". Kurt sorprendido por tal acto y tales palabras, solo asintió abrazándome fuerte y seguro, diciéndome sin palabra alguna, solo con gestos, que él también correspondía mis sentimientos. ¿Podría ser más feliz? Lo dudaba. Quería que el tiempo parase y nos quedásemos así para siempre, sin nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar ni estuviera en contra de nuestra relación. Nos separamos un poco y besé sus labios tiernos, aquel gesto fue interrumpido por una sonrisa que se dibujó al mismo instante en nuestros rostros, como si estuviéramos sincronizados. Lo miré y mi corazón volvió a ponerse inquieto.

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –su cara dudó. –Me refiero a que estamos juntos, ¿no?–susurré.

-Veintiuno, acuérdate de este número, para futuras celebraciones. –Dijo sin más sonriendo señalando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil como pudo, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras atrapaba de nuevo mis labios.

Aquel beso fue diferente a los que me había dado anteriormente, era un roce suave y dulce, que desprendía sentimientos, más aún que el primer contacto que habían tenido nuestros labios. Aquel roce cada vez me gustaba más y temía volverme adicto. Kurt se separó un poco dejando de caer su frente sobre la mía, respirando agitado. Sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, como si estuviera bailando. Se separó un poco más. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo frente a mi observándome sin casi pestañear, clavando sus pupilas en las mías. Yo me esforzaba para no retirar la mirada, todavía mi corazón no estaba acostumbrado a tal sensación y juraría que podría darme un infarto. Me encogí de hombros ladeando la cabeza esperando una respuesta mientras el castaño seguía mirándome.

-¿Qué? –cuestioné.

-Nada. –dijo sonriendo sin romper la mirada fija de la mía. –Es solo, que me encantan tus ojos, me siento tan bien cuando los miro. Me transmiten paz, tranquilidad y a la vez nervios, es una sensación extraña pero placentera. –suspiró y miró hacia abajo rompiendo el contacto. -Si te soy sincero, la primera vez que te vi no me fijé en ellos, porque tu belleza dejó atrás todo lo demás, pero cuando me hablaste, los vi y me cautivaron. Simplemente me enamoré de ti, lo que sentí contigo me transportó a otro mundo, a nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Creía hace tiempo que me había enamorado de una persona que creía especial, pero lo que siento contigo no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentí con él. Ahora sé que aquello solo fue un capricho. Todos estos días los he pasado pensando en ti, amándote en silencio, intentado ocultar todo lo que sentía. Nunca imaginé que podría estar con una persona como tú, tan perfecta, tan adorable, porque eras imposible, te veía tan inalcanzable. Intenté olvidarte, me alejé de ti, intenté fijarme en otros chicos, intenté que me gustaran otras personas, pero todo eso fracasó, no pude hacer nada Blaine, no pude porque ocupabas mi mente a todas horas, no pude porque estás marcado a fuego en mi corazón, porque me haces sentir todo esto. Y soy tan afortunado de tenerte... –dijo mientras me miraba de nuevo. –Si te soy sincero de nuevo, aunque me va a dar mucha vergüenza decírtelo. –dijo haciendo una pausa y ruborizándose. –todas las noches desde que te conocí, antes de que Morfeo me atrapase en sus brazos, imaginaba como sería una vida contigo, como serian tus besos, tus caricias, todo, porque cada día te amaba más y te veía tan lejos de mí, que me estaba matando poco a poco. –su voz se fue apangando mientras acariciaba un rizo rebelde que caía por mi frente. – he pasado días que realmente no quería vivir porque eran un infiero, pero entonces, siempre aparecías tú elevándome al cielo, haciéndome sentir como un ángel, un ángel protegido entre tus brazos. –unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. –me di cuenta de que te necesito para ser feliz, porque eres la única persona que ha conseguido hacerme sonreír de verdad, después de mi madre. –hizo una pausa limpiando un pequeño camino de lágrimas. -¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaste? Yo… –de nuevo suspiró. -Cuando sonó, me derrumbé porque solía cantarla con ella cuando era pequeño y todos esos recuerdos viajaron de golpe a mi cabeza y me sentí hundido de nuevo, como si una gran mano fuerte y robusta me empujara hacia el suelo, sin poder levantarme, tenía un peso constante sobre mis hombros. Pero tú… -de nuevo limpió sus lágrimas. Yo lo abracé y Kurt dejó que un sollozo escapara de su garganta. -hiciste que lo dejara atrás. –explicó con dificultad. -¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo lo logras ahora? –dijo separándose de mi para observar de nuevo mis ojos. -Aun no lo sé. –negó suavemente encogiéndose de hombros. - lo único que sé es que en ese momento solo quería besarte y no dejarte escapar nunca. –hizo una pequeña pausa. -como ahora, como siempre. Abrazarte y no soltarte, porque quiero que todos los momentos que pase contigo nunca acaben, te quiero para siempre Blaine, porque te amo y te necesito. –sollozó. –no me dejes nunca, por favor, no podría soportarlo… -su voz se apagó y dejó que el silencio gobernara aquella estancia. Suspiré y agarré su rostro haciendo que nuestras narices se rozasen.

-No voy a dejarte nunca Kurt, quiero estar siempre contigo.

-¿Me lo prometes? –dijo tragando sonoramente, impidiendo dejar salir otro sollozo.

-Te lo prometo. –dije sonriendo mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su rostro. Primero en su delicada y blanquecina frente alejada de cualquier arruga, luego pasé a cada uno de sus párpados, haciendo que el castaño suspirara, después, pasé a su nariz logrando que Kurt la encogiera y sonriera un poco, deposité otros dos besos en cada mejilla y finalmente llegué a sus labios alargando aquel roce. Me separé un poco y le miré a los ojos. –Prometo estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase, incluso si algún día dejas de quererme, yo voy a seguir ahí.

-No voy a dejar de quererte…

-¿Me lo prometes? –dije sonriendo.

-Te lo prometo. –sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y aquel rio de lágrimas dejó de aparecer. Me besó con ansias suspirando en el trayecto, dejando en mis labios un sabor salado y un tacto húmedo.

-Deberíamos de ir a clase, ¿no crees? –dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada que el castaño correspondió.

-Claro, pero antes tienes que ponerte la camiseta. –dijo señalando mi torso aun desnudo. –no quiero que la lujuria se propague por el pasillo, ni que miren a mi novio. –se sonrojó levemente. Novio… aquellas palabras llenaron mi corazón de felicidad, aún no me lo creía. Después de tantos días, por fin estaba con mi pequeño ángel, con lo que más quería, con mí, por fin, novio.

Él me tendió la camiseta y me la puse, realmente no iba muy elegante como acostumbraba ir pero no tenía más remedio. Recogí la ropa que me había quitado y la doble con cuidado para meterla en la taquilla en cuanto saliera. Ambos nos miramos nerviosos y Kurt empuñó el pomo de la puerta y cuando la abrió, inconscientemente le tendí la mano. Él la acepto y como lo que éramos, dos adolescentes enamorados, paseamos por aquel pasillo desierto cogidos de la mano, irradiando felicidad, sin importarnos quien pudiera vernos, porque solo estábamos nosotros, solos Kurt y yo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Buenas! aquí os traigo la continuación, siento el retraso pero el musical me mantuvo muy ocupado estos días aún así e intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero que os guste, gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir esta historia y por comentarme :D**_

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

El día pasó volando con varias miradas furtivas entre el castaño y yo. Todo fue perfecto, no solo porque era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad, sino porque estaba realmente feliz, porque mantenía una relación con el chico más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Llegué a mi casa destrozado físicamente por el día tan intenso que había pasado. Entré abriendo la puerta con cautela y pesadez, caminé el largo pasillo hasta el salón y me dejé de caer en el gran sofá que se encontraba justo en frente del gran ventanal que ocupaba la estancia. Casi tiré con desprecio mi cartera y suspiré mirando a la nada. Entonces el teléfono fijo que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado, empezó a sonar. Alargué el brazo con dificultad y lo descolgué colocándome el objeto inalámbrico en la oreja y escuchando lo que se encontraba tras él.

-Hola hijo. –dijo una voz grave y profunda. Se trataba de mi padre, después de varios días había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

-¡Papá! –exclamé. -¿Qué pasa?

-Blaine, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el último día?

-sí –dije ilusionado. –me dijisteis que llegaríais el 23, justo antes de navidad. –Esperé una respuesta pero el silencio reinó tras el aparato. –no vendréis, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento hijo, ya sabes que el trabajo nos tiene… -no lo dejé acabar la frase.

-¡estoy harto! –grité desesperado. –todos los años me hacéis lo mismo, nunca celebro la navidad en familia, no hay ni un solo 24 de diciembre que lo pase acompañado…

-Cálmate Blaine, serán solo unos días, te prometo que el año que viene estaremos.

-Papá, siempre prometes y nunca lo cumples, vivo los 365 días al año solo y quería que al menos esta vez fuera verdad, que pasaría la navidad acompañado, pero ya veo que volveré a pasarlo sin nadie que me acompañe.

-De verdad hijo, lo sentimos mucho… pero prometo…

-¡No creo en tus promesas! Me prometiste que estarías conmigo cuando pasó lo de Cooper, que no me dejarías solo, que contigo lo soportaría, pero no fue así, me abandonaste, me abandonasteis –corregí mientras las lágrimas aparecían recorriendo mi rostro. –Me dejasteis tirado como si fuera un perro…-Dije frustrado, tenía aquello guardado durante mucho tiempo. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Un suave golpe se hizo presente seguido de un pitido estridente que daba la llamada por finalizada.

Mi mano, que sostenía aquel objeto cayó de repente, deslizándose sobre el suelo helado. Moví mi cabeza negativamente y las ganas de comer desaparecieron de mi estómago. Desde la pérdida de mi hermano mayor siempre había estado solo, a veces parecía que no solo lo había perdido a él sino también a mis padres. Quería con todas mis ganas que el día pasara y volver a ver al único que era capaz de hacerme feliz, a Kurt. Pero sería imposible, él, a diferencia de mí, tenía planes con su familia. Las horas pasaron en aquella habitación y el sol que alumbraba el cielo y daba un poco de calor en aquel frio de Diciembre, fue desapareciendo, dando lugar a una luna fuerte y blanca, radiante como siempre, haciendo brillar a las pocas hojas resistentes de los árboles que quedaban en el exterior. No me moví de mi sitio, ni siquiera fui capaz de incorporarme para estar más cómodo, a pesar de la fuerte punzada que reinaba en mi cuello. Las ganas de ser activo y hacer algo de provecho habían desaparecido tras esa llamada. De repente, mi teléfono móvil, que se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, sonó. Un pitido leve y corto se hizo presente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y como pude, cogí aquel objeto que había sonado anteriormente. Le di al botón central pudiendo observar que en la pantalla había una notificación indicándome la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Desbloqueé el móvil con el pulgar de la mano derecha y seleccioné aquel icono que indicaba el causante de tal melodía extravagante. Se trataba de un mensaje de Kurt. "¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti y me he preocupado bastante, esperaba a que me llamaras pero creí que estabas ocupado, ¿haces algo esta noche? Los chicos van a hacer una fiesta en casa de Rachel, ¿vienes? No iré sin ti. Te quiero." Aquel texto acababa con dos pequeños emoticonos, el primero, un muñeco sonriente y feliz, el segundo; un corazón rojo y radiante. Mi corazón tembló de felicidad y por fin, después de varias horas en las que en mi rostro solo había seriedad, pude proporcionarme una gran sonrisa. Me apresuré a responder aquel mensaje con dedos temblorosos, el castaño siempre conseguía aquel nerviosismo en mí. "Por supuesto que sí, ¿a qué hora y donde quedamos? Yo también te quiero." Dejé caer el teléfono en mi pecho y suspiré, Kurt siempre aparecía para alegrarme y sacarme de mi tristeza. Otro pitido se hizo presente en la sala. Era la respuesta del castaño, lo leí. "Dentro de una hora voy a recogerte, llévate pijama nos quedamos a dormir. Te quiero."

De un salto y con una sonrisa magnifica me levanté del sofá y salí corriendo por las escaleras, pegando un grito de felicidad, no solo iba a ver a mi novio sino que encima, iba a dormir con él. Corrí sin pasar por mi cuarto hacia el baño y empecé a desnudarme cantando "Octopus's Garden" a una velocidad que ni yo me creía. Entré en ducha y abrí el grifo como de costumbre. Mi cabeza se movía al son de la música y mis pies se deslizaban sobre el suelo resbaladizo, pero me daba igual, iba a estar con Kurt y eso me hacía feliz. Salí dispuesto a secarme e hice todo mecánicamente ya que mis pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte. Cuando me dispuse a vestirme la realidad golpeó mi mente, había estado tan ensimismado que no había cogido la ropa. Dudé por unos momentos pero al final salí de aquella estancia tal y como Dios me trajo al mundo. La ventaja de vivir solo era que nadie estaría allí para ver mi desnudez, así que me sentí libre por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Podría repetir esta acción las veces que quisiera, de hecho, si me paraba a pensarlo, quería hacerlo más veces. El frío del gélido invierno golpeaba mi piel erizada, pero otra vez me daba igual. Corrí hasta mi cuarto abriendo el armario y busqué lo más rápido que pude unos bóxer decentes, "negros, ¿por qué no?" pensé, estaba claro que los de Bob Esponja no eran los más indicados para pasar la noche fuera de mi casa. Sonreí al ver aquel regalo que me habían hecho mis antiguos compañeros de instituto como despedida. Cuando por fin, mis partes más delicadas quedaron tapadas, cogí otro calzoncillo más para meterlo en la mochila que llevaría a casa de Rachel donde se celebraría aquella fiesta que ansiaba pero en cierta parte temía, el por qué era sencillo. "¿Dormiría con Kurt?" pensé, el rubor atacó mis mejillas y mi corazón se revolucionó. Esperaba no volver a repetir lo de aquella noche donde la fiesta se celebró en mi casa, intentaría a toda costa alejar mis pensamientos de cosas obscenas con el muchacho, aunque sabía de sobra que en los sueños no se manda, así que lo acepté temeroso, rezando para que no volviera a pasar. Me vestí bien arreglado pero sencillo, para darle una buena impresión a Kurt, cogí el pijama y todo lo necesario para la mañana siguiente, como el cepillo de dientes y mi inseparable bote de gel extrafuerte, no sin antes peinarme y estar listo. Me observé en el espejo con una gran sonrisa, muy satisfecho y contento del resultado, alisé por última vez mi camisa, antes de ponerme el jersey encima de ésta. Bajé las escaleras pegando pequeños saltos de alegría, deslizando la mano por aquella barandilla de madera brillante y pulida. Una gran sonrisa en mi rostro reflejaba mi estado de ánimo. Miré el reloj, ducharme, prepararme y elegir toda la ropa me había llevado casi cerca de una hora, cosa que me venía perfecto en esa situación. Noté como mi boca estaba pastosa y seca, aun me daba tiempo de poder beber algo. Fui hacia la cocina, me acerqué a uno de los estantes blancos que se encontraban a la derecha, estaban altos así que alargué el brazo para poder abrirlo haciendo que la parte baja de mi camisa subiera, pero no llegaba. Apoyé mi otra mano en la encimera que se encontraba justo debajo y con un poco de esfuerzo logré coger el vaso, a veces era frustrante ser tan bajito. Llené aquel recipiente cilíndrico de agua. Bebí como si la vida me llevara en ello, entonces el timbre sonó en toda la casa, rompiendo el silencio que había estado reinando durante mucho tiempo. Cogí la mochila con mis pertenencias y me apresuré a abrir la puerta. Con una sonrisa recibí a Kurt y éste optó por darme un abrazo, susurrándome al oído lo mucho que me quería. Se alejó un poco después del abrazo y me observó.

-Estás muy guapo Blaine. –dijo notablemente ruborizado.

-No más que tú. –admití ya que el muchacho, aunque era guapo de por sí, hoy se encontraba radiante.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy Kurt Hummel. –dijo levantando el rostro con un aire de indiferencia fingida. Tuve que soltar una carcajada. Él respondió de igual manera y me quedé observándolo, mientras el castaño aún seguía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo me fui acercando con cautela hasta aprisionar sus labios en un roce suave y rápido. Como si me diera más vergüenza que nunca. Su mirada sorprendida me observó durante unos segundos. Aquel gesto fue roto por otro, me tomó de la mano y con un movimiento de cabeza me hizo entender que nos dirigiríamos hacia el coche. Me di la vuelta como pude y cerré la casa con llave, despidiéndome de ella sonriente y alejándome de la soledad que reinaba en ella hasta el día siguiente.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano hasta el coche del castaño, y aunque fuera suyo, abrí rápidamente la puerta del piloto para dejar paso a Kurt como todo un caballero y éste sonrió agradeciéndome el gesto. Me senté a su lado y lo observé mientras se preparaba para arrancar el auto. Se puso con delicadeza el cinturón y yo imité el gesto, sonreí nervioso y froté las manos, dentro del vehículo hacia bastante frio. Kurt arrancó pero no metió ninguna marcha ni piso el acelerador. Alargó su brazo hasta el centro del salpicadero y encendió la calefacción. El calor empezó a reinar en el interior del coche. Seguidamente presionó otro botón de color rojo y la música comenzó a sonar por todo el vehículo. Un solo de guitarra se hizo presente al inicio de dicha melodía, y mi mente registró aquel punteo con demasiada rapidez.

-¡Hopelessly devoted to you! –grité emocionado al adivinar de que canción se trataba.

-Es mi favorita de Grease. –dijo Kurt sonriente, colocando las manos sobre el volante dispuesto a avanzar.

Durante todo el trayecto fuimos cantando, sabia todas las que el castaño tenía en su reproductor, era algo realmente satisfactorio porque significaba que teníamos más cosas en común de las que creíamos. Llegamos a casa de Rachel cinco minutos antes de lo esperado. Kurt estacionó el coche justo en frente de la puerta. La música ya hacia presencia incluso fuera de la casa, confirmando la susodicha fiesta. Llamamos al timbre y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, como si Rachel hubiera estado esperando detrás de ésta todo el tiempo.

-Aún no ha llegado mucha gente, ¡solo están Santana, Quinn y Brittany! –declaró la morena con una amplia sonrisa, dándonos paso a su hogar.

El interior de la casa era muy espacioso y decorado con mucho cuidado y gusto. La morena nos enseñó la casa a medida que íbamos avanzando. Numerosos cuadros de ella cantando, bailando o haciendo alguna que otra característica artística adornaban las paredes de la casa. Mientras que avanzábamos contemplando la espalda de la muchacha, el nivel de la música aumentaba considerablemente. Primero pasamos por un gran salón, en el que predominaba la presencia de una gran chimenea, numerosos cuadros, de nuevo de la anfitriona, y una decoración exquisita y bastante cara. Los padres de Rachel tenían muy buen gusto y sobre todo dinero. Luego, pasamos a un enorme pasillo donde se dividían todas las habitaciones. La morena nos condujo a la primera habitación que había hacia la derecha. Aquel cuarto era enorme y una cama de matrimonio reinaba en el centro. La decoración era totalmente diferente al resto de la casa, más bien parecía la habitación de una princesa, comprendí que se trataba sin duda alguna, del cuarto de Rachel, ésta sonriente y satisfecha por los cumplidos que Kurt le hacía sobre aquella estancia, nos indicó donde dejar nuestras pertenencias para poder cogerlas más tarde. Luego, nos enseñó el resto de habitaciones, en total cuatro, donde cada uno dormiríamos con pareja o más personas. Mientras nos enseñaba la última habitación de invitados, una duda reinó en mi mente, ¿sabía Rachel de mi relación con Kurt? ¿Se lo habría contado ya el castaño esa tarde? Observé a la morena mientras conversaba con Kurt entusiasmada, por las miradas que nos echaba de vez en cuando supe con certeza de que era totalmente ingenua ante nuestra relación pero si lo sospechaba. Llegamos por fin al final del pasillo, donde unas escaleras de caracol se dirigían hacia un supuesto sótano. Las expectativas que se tiene de dicho cuarto se alejaron de mi mente cuando entré en la sala. La decoración era similar al resto de la casa, pero éste cuarto, a diferencia de los demás, constaba de un gran escenario, donde los focos lo iluminaban como si se tratara de un gran salón de actos, una barra de bar se encontraba al fondo, justo en frente de aquella tarima enorme, al lado del bar, había pequeños sofás de dos piezas colocados con mucho gusto y cuidado, como el resto de la casa, rodeando una pequeña mesa en la que se podía tomar café tranquilamente los domingos por la tarde, supuse, y un gran equipo de música incrustado en una esquina que daba por hecho de que aquello no era un sótano, sino que era un gran cuarto espacioso donde se podía celebrar todo tipo de fiestas.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany, se encontraban sentadas en uno de los pequeños sofás. Cuando nos vieron se levantaron y vinieron a saludarnos con una gran sonrisa. Se me hacía sumamente raro no verlas con el uniforme de animadoras. Las tres llevaban vestido, pero eran totalmente diferentes. El de Quinn constaba de un vestido blanco, sencillo e "inocente", que llegaba por encima las rodillas dejando ver cierta parte de unos muslos suaves y definidos y un escote dejaba volar la imaginación a cualquiera, como si declarara un "mira pero no toques". Brittany llevaba un vestido rosa corto pero igualmente inocente, no muy típico en ella, o al menos eso creía, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro de piel con orejeras y en sus brazos llevaba calentadores, "buena forma de usarlos" pensé. Santana sin embargo, llevaba el vestido más atrevido y provocativo que había visto en toda mi vida, a pesar de ser diciembre, la hispana llevaba un vestido rojo, demasiado corto y con un escote que me quitaba el hipo hasta a mí y eso que era gay. Estaba claro que la morena iría a por alguien en esa fiesta, la cuestión era, ¿a por quién? La duda se esfumó cuando la observé más detenidamente. Entre sonrisa y sonrisa, algunas miradas brillantes y enamoradas escapaban hacia la dirección de Brittany, "no podía ser" pensé, ¿a Santana le gustaba Brittany? ¿Íbamos a ser la "homopandi"? me reí inconscientemente ante tal pensamiento dejando escapar una sonrisa. Kurt me miró e imitó mi gesto acercándose a mi oído.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta. –susurró. –Somos la "homopandi"

Una carcajada desenfrenada salió de mis labios, ¿Cómo era posible que hasta pensáramos igual?

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando. Primero vinieron Mike y Tina, seguidos de Artie y Mercedes que me robó a mi chico durante unos minutos. La fiesta avanzaba normal, todos bailábamos, conversábamos y reíamos con algún que otro chiste, pero la locura llegó cuando Sam, Finn y Puck hicieron presencia. Las bebidas alcohólicas empezaron a desfilar entre nosotros, consiguiendo de nuevo el desfase entre los muchachos. Me negué a beber todo el rato, pero Kurt, ya bajo los efectos del alcohol, me incitó a que probara solo un trago. Lo acepté, no podía negarme cuando me ponía aquellos ojos de niño bueno. Aquella bebida dulce pero amarga me embriagó y me juré que solo probaría un poquito más, pero me equivocaba, después de terminar aquel vaso por completo, mi cuerpo me pedía más e inconscientemente mi mano se dirigía hacia la barra a por otra bebida diferente, igual o similar. Todos empezamos a hacer locuras, algunos no se podían mantener de pie y Kurt y yo bailábamos pegando saltos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Todo se resumió en una gran fiesta y las carcajadas penetraban en mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente abrí un ojo con pesadez y dificultad, el cual cerré automáticamente cuando la luz impregnó mis pupilas. Una punzada se hizo presente en la sien, provocándome un dolor terriblemente desagradable, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo el cual notaba pesado, como si alguien estuviera encima mía. Intenté abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero aquel gesto me costaba demasiado, parecía que me habían pegado los parpados con pegamento. Desistí por un rato intentando recordar todo lo que había hecho por la noche, pero solo viajaban a mi memoria pequeños retazos, imágenes sin sentido, gritos, canciones y palabras que no concordaban con lo que veía. Suspiré, el sabor de mi boca era demasiado amargo pero el olor que percibía al respirar era maravilloso, algo muy contradictorio. De repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi nariz que volvía cada vez que inspiraba. Con mucho esfuerzo intenté abrir los ojos de nuevo y lo conseguí. Un cabello castaño descansaba en mi pecho, proporcionándome leves caricias en mi nariz y la barbilla. Estiré un poco el cuello y agaché la cabeza intentando ver qué pasaba. Mi torso estaba desnudo y un Kurt frágil y sumiso descansaba encima de mí. Entonces comprendí que aquel peso que sentía no era mi cansancio, era el cuerpo del castaño descansando sobre el mío. Me alteré un poco e intenté calmarme. El temor se hacía presente en mi mente esperándome lo peor. Ladeé de nuevo la cabeza y pude apreciar el blanquecino trasero de Kurt confirmando que el castaño se encontraba completamente desnudo. "¡Oh Dios mío!" pensé "esto no me puede estar pasando, Blaine por favor contrólate" me repetía una y otra vez. El rubor y el nerviosismo atacaron mi cuerpo. Una ola de calor inundo mi pecho y enseguida alargué la mano palpándome las piernas buscando alguna prenda que pudiera estar llevando. Suspiré de alivio cuando descubrí que aún mantenía mi bóxer. Pero la duda atacaba mi mente, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no me acordaba de lo sucedido? ¿Tanto había bebido? ¿Qué hacía Kurt encima mía y desnudo?


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas! aquí les dejo la continuación, siento la tardanza, en mi vida, el tiempo libre no existe! espero que os guste :D**

**Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Zarandeé con cuidado al castaño, un gruñido a modo de respuesta llegó a mis oídos, pero Kurt seguía sin moverse. Volví a hacer el mismo gesto un poco más fuerte pero éste seguía sin percatarse de aquellos movimientos. Después de un gran rato empujando con cuidado el débil, suave y blanquecino hombro de mi novio, me rendí soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Eres el "bello" durmiente. -susurré mientras le plantaba un leve y húmedo beso en su cabello, seguido de un suspiro resignado. Su aroma impregnó mi ser y sus cabellos acariciaron mi nariz, arrugándola como contestación a tal caricia improvisada.

El castaño se movió levemente en mi regazo, provocando que todo su cuerpo se pegara más al mío, "¡Dios mío!" pensé. Apreté los labios e intenté alejar un poco a aquel ángel que dormía plácidamente sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aquel gesto solo hacía que éste se pegara aún más, hasta el punto en el que Kurt me había rodeado con ambos brazos, como si temiera que escapara de su agarre. Parecía un niño asustado y sonreí a tal acto, pero no todo era calma para mí. Eché la cabeza lo más hacia atrás que pude, como si aquello me salvara del calor que sentía en mi entrepierna por tal contacto, los movimientos que le había proporcionado al castaño habían causado más efecto en mí, por culpa de los roces, que en él que ni siquiera se inmutó. Suspiré de nuevo, desesperado por intentar recordar que había pasado durante la noche. ¿Habría pasado algo? Estaba claro que la desnudez del castaño afirmaba tal cuestión, pero, ¿lo qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habría perdido la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recordaba? Aquella idea me asustó y a la vez entristeció, desde que conocí a Kurt siempre lo había imaginado, pero quería que hubiera sido especial, con sentimientos de por medio, con caricias dedicadas y miradas inocentes y juguetonas, algo que pudiera recordar para el resto de mi vida. De repente mi pasado rondó por mi mente. Si echaba la vista hacia atrás y recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que estuve en Dalton, nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquel chico, serio, que no bebe ni fuma, que todo lo quiere perfecto, y no se fijaba en nada ni en nadie, hubiera perdido los papeles en una fiesta y no recordara nada de lo que hubiera hecho aquella noche. Suspiré de nuevo y cerré los ojos, entonces recordé que no me había percatado de en qué habitación me encontraba. Abrí los ojos pesadamente e intente echar un vistazo alargando el cuello todo lo que me permitió el cuerpo del castaño. La habitación era grande y los motivos rosas, verdes y blancos me hicieron saber de inmediato sobre la ubicación, e irremediablemente sobre la dueña del cuarto. Se trataba de la habitación de Rachel, ¿Qué hacíamos allí Kurt y yo? Recordaba que antes de empezar a beber y a desfasarme por completo, la morena me había confesado sus intenciones de dormir con Finn en su cuarto aquella noche, pero al parecer su plan no resultó. Entonces, una duda recorrió mi mente, si nosotros estábamos aquí, ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Apreté con fuerza mis dedos sobre la sien, como si aquel gesto me ayudara a recordar, pero por mi cabeza solo pasaban de nuevo imágenes sueltas. Rachel chillado mientras hacía un intento, de "baile sexy" frente a Finn que la miraba perplejo y casi atragantado con su propia saliva. También recordaba a Puck casi encima de Quinn, incluso podría jurar que llegué a ver la lujuria en sus ojos. Brittany se encontraba en ropa interior encima de la mesa bailando seductoramente como si se tratara de una "stripper" mientras Santana, ajena a nuestras miradas, se frotaba las manos mentalmente al ver tal escena. Más imágenes sueltas viajaban por mi mente, luces, bailes descontrolados, gente vomitando, canciones improvisadas y por supuesto, bebida, mucha bebida, pero nada que me aclarara que había pasado en la habitación en la que me encontraba.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamé desesperado llevándome las manos hacia la cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces había mencionado a Dios desde que conocía a Kurt? Era irónico que aquel ángel me hiciera pecar tanto. Si fuera lo suficientemente creyente, como mis padres, diría que estaba condenado al infierno, no solo por nombrarlo en vano, sino por todo lo que podría haber pasado esa noche y que ni siquiera recordaba. Aunque si los pecados tenían que ver con él, iría encantado al infierno. Esbocé una sonrisa pero de pronto se esfumó dándole paso a la frustración, que llegó a mi mente con golpes furiosos borrando todo rastro de felicidad, necesitaba recordar lo que había pasado, necesitaba saber si me había entregado al castaño y si éste había hecho lo mismo. Miré a Kurt resignado. En su rostro se reflejaba la tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa descansaba en su rostro. Aquello me hizo sentir bien de nuevo, Kurt estaba feliz en la situación en la que se encontraba "o no sabía nada" me dijo mi subconsciente. Realmente tenía razón, ¿y si mi precioso ángel tampoco lo recordaba? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Los minutos en esa posición parecían horas, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido similar a estar en el cielo, pero el calor, la incomodidad y la duda aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba. El "tic tac" lejano de un incómodo reloj se hacía presente en aquel cuarto. Aquello me ponía de los nervios. No era que no me gustara que Kurt estuviera encima de mí, desnudo y abrazándome, me sentía como en el paraíso, pero lo cierto era que como cualquier persona, yo no era de piedra, y la situación en la que me encontraba, más los leves roces que sin querer me proporcionaba aquel ángel, ignorante de la situación, provocaba en mí una erección cada vez más molesta. Los golpes de calor y electricidad recorrían mi cuerpo. Mis manos sudorosas e inquietas suplicaban por recorrer el cuerpo de Kurt, aun desnudo, y múltiples imágenes lujuriosas recreaban una historia en mi mente. Tragué saliva sonoramente, si antes quería que Kurt despertara, ahora rezaba porque no lo hiciera. Entonces escuché un bostezo proveniente del castaño, "¿por qué a mí?" pensé. Como siempre, parecía que Dios o quien fuera que estuviera observándome, se reía de mí desde allá arriba. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando alejar lo más que pude mis caderas del cuerpo de Kurt, pero aquel colchón, en el que descansaba mi espalda, me lo impedía. Mi corazón se aceleró al notar como aquel muchacho se movía encima de mí intentando desperezarse.

-¿Blaine? –dijo Kurt con un tono que daba a entender el grado de soñolencia que tenía.

Se incorporó un poco e inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos, hermosos como siempre, se clavaron en los míos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero ésta desapareció de mi alcance cuando depositó un leve e inocente beso en mis labios. Yo me quedé estático y mudo. En su mirada podía apreciar la ignorancia de todo lo que pasaba. De repente su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo dejando ver en su rostro un color sonrosado que a medida que iban pasando los segundos iba tomando un tono más intenso. Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Blaine… -pronunció. –Estas… ¿estas…? –hizo una pausa. – ¿Tienes una erección? ¿Siempre te levantas así?– una jarra de agua fría cayó sobre mí. ¿Se había dado cuenta de eso pero no de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo?

-Será por algo. –aclaré señalándole como pude.

Entonces Kurt, como si su subconsciente lo hubiera comprendido, echó la vista hacia atrás muy lentamente, contemplando su trasero desnudo. Si antes el rostro del castaño parecía un tomate, ahora parecía mucho más que eso. Su boca se abría con incredulidad intentando soltar palabras que no salían. Deshizo el agarré que aún mantenía en mi cuerpo y su mano tanteó nerviosa por la cama como pudo sin dejar de mirarme. Descubrió, que lo que buscaba, se encontraba bastante lejos de su alcance. Intentó obtener la sábana con un pie, pero el movimiento provocaba roces, los cuales no solo yo disfruté. Un sonoro gemido, que me hizo perder la razón por unos segundos, se hizo presente en la habitación. Kurt había disfrutado aquel roce tanto como yo. Se quedó quieto de nuevo y como pudo fue bajando poco a poco, para intentar llegar a su destino. Pero todo aquello hizo incrementar el placer entre roces inocentes y miradas lascivas que viajaban de mis ojos hasta los suyos. La tela de mi bóxer estorbaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, y el dolor en mi entrepierna se hacía presente. Pero muy a mi pesar, quedé quieto, apretando con fuerza el colchón, luchado por mis instintos e intentando pensar en cosas desagradables mientras el castaño seguía con su acometido. Después de varios minutos, en los que el nerviosismo y el placer se mezclaban haciéndose presentes en el castaño, pudo agarrar la sábana que se encontraba casi al lado de los pies y se tapó como pudo, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el de él en tal acto. Lo miré de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, al menos ya no tienes el culo fuera. –dije intentando calmar el ambiente, pero la mirada que recibí de Kurt no me dijo lo mismo. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y en sus ojos podía percibir lo asustado que estaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado Blaine? –dijo en un susurro mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. –no recuerdo nada y me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Bienvenido al club mi amor. –dije mientras suspiraba. -yo tampoco recuerdo nada.

-Dime que no hicimos el amor, por favor. –dijo suplicando. –yo quería que cuando llegara el momento fuera romántico. –dijo casi inaudible. –quería que fuera especial, llámame romántico, pero no es algo que me tomo a la ligera.

-Yo también quería que fuera especial. –dije suspirando. El castaño me miró cuestionando con su mirada, pidiendo una respuesta. -No lo sé Kurt, pero teniéndote desnudo encima, la negación de que haya pasado algo se esfuma por completo. –Dije con nerviosismo. El castaño se puso nervioso y alargó el cuello observando la habitación.

-¿Y dónde está la ropa? –dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada las prendas. –necesito vestirme Blaine. –acepté aquella propuesta, porque Kurt en esas circunstancias me estaba volviendo loco y temía por perder el poco control que me quedaba y mandar el romanticismo bastante lejos, aunque, si ya habíamos hecho algo, ¿Qué más daba? Negué tales pensamientos, ya que yo no era así y no iba a aprovecharme de la situación, así que intenté ayudar al castaño.

Imité el gesto que había hecho con anterioridad Kurt, pero el asombro llegó a mis ojos cuando descubrí el estado del cuarto. No me había percatado de la situación anteriormente y era algo tan evidente. El cuarto estaba reluciente, todo muy bien colocado y sin ninguna prenda tirada por el suelo o puesta en algún lugar. Aquella habitación estaba reluciente y no daba la sensación de que hubiera pasado lo que pensábamos. Algo que tanto el castaño como yo temíamos. Miré a Kurt confundido y él me observó por un momento. En su mirada se podía reflejar la duda, el desconcierto y el miedo. Suspiré y me percaté de que aún seguíamos en esa situación tan comprometedora y tan tentadora para mí. Decidí hacer algo por el bien de ambos, aunque más bien por el mío propio. Agarré como pude al castaño, posicionando mi mano izquierda en su cadera y éste me miró extrañado pero se dejó hacer. Atrapé las sábanas, arrastrándolas hacia mí y lo enrollé en ellas como pude, tapando su desnudez por completo y alejándolo un poco de mi entrepierna, a lo que mi cabeza, respiró de alivio y mi cuerpo rechazó de enfado.

Kurt se posicionó a un costado una vez que estuvo completamente tapado. Yo suspiré de alivió y lo miré sonriente. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y su mirada viajaba de mi entrepierna a mi cara. Inconscientemente hice el mismo gesto que había hecho Kurt, percatándome del por qué se encontraba el muchacho sumamente ruborizado. La erección se hacía notar a través de mis calzoncillos. El calor subió de golpe a mi rostro mientras, como pude, tapé mi entrepierna de un trozo de sábana que quedaba libre del cuerpo de Kurt.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Blaine?

-No lo sé, pero así no puedes salir, ¡te lo prohíbo! –dije con tono de burla.

-Tranquilo, no lo haría ni aunque estuviera muriéndome. –dijo el castaño sumamente sonrojado. Aquella imagen era tan inocente y tan perfecta. –ni dejaré que salgas tú así y más en el estado en el que estás, señor tienda de campaña. –ahora el rubor cubrió mi rostro de nuevo, sino fuera por el dolor palpitante en aquella zona incluso lo olvidaría. Pero Kurt tenía razón, no podría salir así.

-Pero de alguna manera tenemos que salir, pero, ¿Cómo? –dije pensativo. Una idea viajó por mi mente como un relámpago. -¿Sabes si en el cuarto de Rachel hay cuarto de baño?

-No, pero está justo en frente de la habitación. –susurró pensativo. -¿por qué?

-Porque si me doy una ducha fría… -dije dubitativo. –Bajará… -señalé dudoso la zona.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Kurt. –cierto… -dijo ruborizándose de nuevo. –ya temía que me dijeras o hicieras algo indebido.

-Ganas no me faltan. –dije sin pensar. El castaño se ruborizó de nuevo completamente y solo atinó a golpearme el hombro como respuesta.

-Vale, señorito Anderson, veo que estas circunstancias te están afectando.

-¿Y a quién no? –alegué sincerándome. -¿Crees que si salgo me verán? –dije intentando eludir el tema y buscar una solución a la desesperación que sentíamos al estar encerrados en esas cuatro paredes.

-No lo sé Blaine, pero olvidamos algo muy importante también.

-¿Lo qué? –dije pensativo. Él solo se señaló. Lo observé, recorrí todo su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva, siendo consciente de los ojos del castaños clavados en mi rostro, incrédulo por la forma en que lo estaba despojando de la sábana con la mirada.

-Tierra llamando a Blaine –dijo Kurt chasqueando los dedos. –Te recuerdo que sigo aquí, no me violes con la mirada por favor, recuerda, estoy desnudo, creo que es un problema aún mayor, tú podrás salir cuando pase… -carraspeó sonrojado. –tu erección. –soltó con vergüenza. Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente.

-¡Ya tengo la solución! –dije emocionado.

-¿Lo qué?

-Mira. –dije mientras me acercaba sonriente a su rostro. –está claro que ambos tenemos problemas visibles que no nos permite salir de aquí, pero. –hice una pausa. –Mi "problema" –dije mientras hacía un gesto de comillas con los dedos. –tardará más en irse, sin embargo, el tuyo tiene una solución más obvia.

-No saldré enrollado en la sábana. –me interrumpió el castaño.

-No, ni hablar, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? –dijo intrigado.

-Te pondrás mis calzoncillos. –respondí sonriente. –no es una gran idea y supongo que te quedaran un poco grandes, pero es mejor eso que nada, ¿no? –Kurt se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, analizando todo lo que le había dicho. Suspiró resignado y asintió.

-¿Y cómo harás para quitártelos? Te recuerdo que estás en una situación complicada.

-Mientras que no mires, ni toques, ni hagas nada relacionado a poder violarte. –dije mientras le sacaba la lengua con sorna. –todo irá bien, me daré la vuelta y me enrollaré en la sábana que soltarás mientras te pones la prenda, cuando estés fuera busca nuestras ropas, ¿Qué te parece? Y cuando podamos salir buscaremos a alguien que nos explique qué pasó anoche, si hicimos algo. –hice una pequeña pausa tragando saliva. –escucharían, ¿cierto? –el castaño asintió sonrojado.

-Está bien, pero me debes algo Blaine.

-¡Te daré todo lo que quieras! –exclamé sonriente.

-¿Estás propuesto a darme todos los besos del mundo hasta quedarte sin labios?

-A eso estoy dispuesto siempre. –una sonrisa escapó de mis labios y Kurt la acalló otorgándome un beso suave, lento, dulce y tierno.

Miré al castaño y le di un beso en la nariz antes de levantarme. Aquella acción me costó realizarla. Como pude, salté de la cama y me puse de espaldas hacia Kurt. "Te vas a sentir sumamente idiota como hayáis hecho algo y no seas capaz de quitarte los boxers delante de él" me dije a mi mismo. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí y con manos temblorosas estiré la prenda para poder dejar al descubierto mi miembro que seguía estorbando. Suspiré y cuando por fin había pasado aquella zona, deslicé por mis piernas aquella tela que había estado librándome de la desnudez completa. Cuando cayó a mis pies me agaché con cuidado, flexionando las piernas, para no quedar en una posición indecorosa delante de Kurt. Sentía su mirada clavada en mí y eso me hacía ponerme peor. Sin girarme siquiera le lancé al castaño la prenda. Un gran revoloteo se hizo presente en la estancia y en pocos segundos una tela larga y blanca cubría todo mi cuerpo. Kurt la había colocado sobre mi cabeza a modo de manto. Una carcajada escapó de su garganta y beso mi cabello cubierto.

-Estás precioso. –dijo aguantando la risa.

-De nada… -solté con una fingida indignación hacia el castaño.

-Te amo tonto.

Aquellas palabras revolucionaron mi corazón. No sé cómo se las apañaba, daba igual en que situación estuviéramos, aquel chico siempre conseguía esa sensación en mi corazón, y me encantaba.

-Yo también. –respondí mientras apartaba la sábana de mi cara y me la enrollaba en la cintura.

Observé como Kurt pasaba por mi lado y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Con la mano derecha, un poco temblorosa, tomó el pomo y lo giró, logrando que la puerta se abriera. La dejó entreabierta y sacó la cabeza por aquel hueco. Pude apreciar como el castaño miraba hacia todas direcciones inspeccionando el lugar. Volvió dentro de la habitación y me miró.

-No hay nadie, creo que puedes salir sin que te vean.

-Sí, pero por si acaso, asegúrate de que no hay nadie en el baño.

-Está bien, ahora vengo. –dijo mientras abría un poco más la puerta y desaparecía por ella.

Suspiré y me dejé caer topándome con el pie de la cama. Estar solo, en aquella habitación, desconocida para mí, me hacía sentirme vacío, no quería que el castaño me dejara. Era una sensación extraña. Al dejarme allí solo, me hizo recordar el por qué había huido de mi casa cuando Kurt me mandó el mensaje, de nuevo estaba solo y odiaba esa sensación. Toda la excitación que sentía hasta entonces desapareció como si me hubieran tirado una jarra de agua fría. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta, ahora cerrada. Posé mis manos sobre la cabeza y limpié el sudor que recorría mi frente. La curiosidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado me mataba por dentro. Suspiré nuevamente y miré hacia abajo, al menos mi erección ya estaba en decadencia y con suerte no me haría tanta falta aquella ducha. Y rezaba por ello, porque antes de quedar solo en la ducha y reflexionar, quería saber que había ocurrido durante la noche, quería saber el por qué me encontraba en esa situación. Necesitaba saberlo y definitivamente, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedaba del día para poder estar con Kurt.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el castaño que entraba triunfante en aquel cuarto.

-¡No hay nadie! –exclamó con los brazos abiertos. –puedes ir a ducharte.

-Ya no hace tanta falta. –sonreí. –estoy un poco más calmado. –la mirada que me echó me advirtió de un posible "deberías de habérmelo dicho antes" pero el castaño no lo dijo.

-Entonces iré a buscar la ropa. –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse en su búsqueda pero me levanté tan rápido como pude. Con una mano aguanté la sábana que posaba sobre mi cadera, que me proporcionaba la intimidad necesaria, y con la otra agarré la mano de Kurt.

-Voy contigo, no me quiero quedar solo de nuevo.

-Ni hablar Blaine, ¡no puedes salir así! –exclamó un poco furioso.

-Mírame Kurt. –me señalé de cintura hacia abajo. -incluso voy más tapado que tú.

El castaño no dijo nada y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando llegó a su destino volteó la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Paseamos por todo el piso superior, nerviosos y angustiados, buscando nuestra ropa y al resto de personas que deberían de estar allí, pero no había señal alguna. Todo el segundo piso estaba desierto y optamos por bajar al principal. Cuando llegamos, la sorpresa nos atrapó por completo. Un montón de ropa de al menos unas diez personas descansaba en la entrada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habíamos participado en una orgia y no lo recordábamos? Kurt tomó mi mano con miedo y la expresión en su cara no decía lo contrario. Corrimos indecisos hacia aquel montón y rebuscamos intentando encontrar nuestras pertenencias. Por suerte lo hicimos. Muy a mi pesar tuve que ponerme los pantalones sin los calzoncillos porque los de Kurt me quedaban extremadamente ajustados, aunque no sabía que era más incómodo, el notar la tela del pantalón rozando mi miembro o tenerlo ajustado. Me decidí por lo primero. Una idea pasó por mi mente de nuevo, ¿Dónde estaban nuestras maletas? ¿Las habían escondido? ¿Por qué no estaban donde Rachel las había llevado? ¿Se trataba de una broma? Alejé como pude mis pensamientos, ya que al menos ya estábamos vestidos, convenciéndome de que ya encontraríamos nuestras pertenencias. Una vez estuvimos vestidos y listos, seguimos buscando, más relajados, al resto de la gente que faltaba. El piso principal, como el anterior, también seguía desierto, lo único fuera de lo normal eran varios vasos esparcidos por el suelo y algún que otro zapato abandonado a lo lejos del pasillo. Kurt y yo nos miramos con miedo, el único lugar que quedaba era el sótano, donde había pasado toda la fiesta, pero el habernos visto toda la ropa amontonada nos asustaba, algo fuera de lo normal en nuestras vidas había pasado, y en alguna parte de la casa, nuestros amigos se encontraban desnudos o semidesnudos en su defecto. Llegamos al principio de aquellas escaleras que me parecieron enormemente largas. Miré a Kurt y podía apreciar lo asustado que se encontraba. Mediante que íbamos bajando una música, que ambos conocíamos perfectamente porque se trataba de canciones de Lady Gaga, iba apareciendo ante nuestros oídos. El castaño y yo nos paramos a mitad de las escaleras y nos miramos dudosos.

-¿Lady Gaga? –susurró Kurt.

-Si… ¿aún siguen con la fiesta? –hice una pequeña pausa. – ¿desnudos? –medio exclamé.

Bajamos indecisos y con miedo. Cuando por fin llegamos al final de aquellas escaleras, que nos parecieron eternas, pudimos apreciar lo que pasaba. Todos nuestros amigos se encontraban esparcidos por aquella sala, algunos dormían apretados en los pequeños tresillos, otros estaban tirados en el suelo aguantando aún los vasos y algunos, por muy raro que pareciera, aún seguían despiertos bailando como si la fiesta continuara. La mayoría estaban disfrazados y otros cuantos en ropa interior. El desconcierto inundó mi mente, ¿Qué había pasado y que estaban haciendo?

Puck, que era uno de los que aún seguía con la fiesta se acercó a nosotros sonriendo.

-¡Ésta fiesta es la mejor que he tenido en la vida! –dijo arrastrando las palabras, era notorio su estado de embriaguez. – ¡Os quiero chicos! –nos dio un abrazo apestando a alcohol.

-¡Puck! –le agarré de los hombros haciendo que me mirara. - ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

-¡Qué gran fiesta! –repetía absorto.

-Por favor. –suplicó Kurt. -¿Por qué nos quitamos la ropa? –preguntó el castaño zarandeándolo. Puck tenía la mirada fija en un punto sin definir.

-¡Qué gran fiesta! –volvió a decir mirando a la nada.

-Es inútil. –decía Kurt desesperado. –nunca nos enteraremos, ¿y si dejé de ser virgen? –una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Puck.

-Por favor, porcelana. –hizo una pausa intentando mantener el equilibrio aferrándose a mi hombro. –ni un gritito. –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos negando a la par que también lo hacía con la cabeza. –ni uno.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Kurt muy ruborizado. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé callado pendiente a todo lo que nos decía nuestro amigo, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Lo intentamos todos! –sonrió. –ésta fiesta era para que ustedes por fin dejasen la tensión sexual que tienen, nos estabais volviendo loco, tantos suspiros y miradas. –negó con la cabeza como si estuviera apenado. –pero ni modo, no hubo manera, ni un grito.

-¡Deja ya el dichoso grito! –chilló Kurt desesperado y terriblemente ruborizado.

-¿Qué hicisteis? –pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude, aunque realmente no lo estaba. Puck me miró perplejo.

-A ti si te lo cuento. –dijo mientras sonreía y me daba palmadas en la cara. -Dijimos que había piscina y todos nos quitamos la ropa y tú. –dijo mientras señalaba a Kurt. –¡logramos que te quitaras hasta los boxers! Era para verte la cara Blaine… ¡hicimos fotos! –dejó de hablar por un momento mirando su vaso ya vacío. Kurt tenía la mirada perdida y los puños apretados. –No entiendo por qué Santana no quería nada conmigo. –suspiró. –el caso es, que aunque os encerrásemos en la habitación de Berry no hicisteis nada, me habéis decepcionado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no hicimos nada? – pregunté curioso. El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Cuando entramos para ver, ya que no escuchamos nada. –dijo mientras miró a Kurt como si se lo reprochara. -estabais dormidos como bebés, ¡Como bebés! Uno encima del otro. –negó nuevamente con la cabeza. –no sois dignos de una fiesta así, juraría que hasta Rachel. –dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo de la muchacha tirado en el suelo. –Perdió la virginidad… -hizo otra pausa. - pero vosotros ni modo.

Aquellas palabras inundaron mi cabeza y el alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pude apreciar la misma sensación en la mirada de Kurt. Nos miramos por unos segundos y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en nuestros rostros. Aquel momento tan íntimo y esperado, que siempre habíamos querido que fuera especial, aún no había pasado, y aunque nuestros amigos nos hubieran visto en nuestros peores momentos, e incluso hubieran desnudado a Kurt y tuvieran fotos, que podría ser incluso una manera de poder denunciarlos, aquella declaración había sido la mejor noticia durante todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto aquel día y sabia de sobra que para el castaño también lo era.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones, gritos alterados y disculpas por parte de nuestros compañeros, que iban despertando poco a poco, recogimos la casa todo lo que pudimos, hasta dejarla tal y como estaba antes de la fiesta. Desayunamos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado y descubrimos que las maletas las habían escondidos para que no nos pudiéramos vestir al día siguiente, cosa que no lograron. Cuando íbamos a marcharnos, Kurt y yo confesamos nuestro noviazgo, la sorpresa por parte de nuestros compañeros no se hizo presentes. Santana juraba que ella ya lo sabía, puesto que derramábamos amor, aparte de aceite (palabras textuales) por donde pasábamos. Mercedes soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y corrió a abrazarnos, gesto que también hicieron Sam, Finn, Quinn y Tina. Mike se sinceró y nos dio la enhorabuena. Brittany nos comentó que deberíamos de hacer una fondue para tres con ella. Puck, que aún seguía un poco borracho, nos abrazó casi llorando, cosa que nos extrañó bastante, el alcohol en aquel chico le afectaba demasiado. Rachel gritó, maldijo y perjuró mil veces de que ya lo sabía, que deberíamos de habérselo dicho cuando lo descubrió en los lavabos, pero le callamos cuando le comentamos lo que nos había dicho el moreno acerca de su virginidad. Aquellos rumores de que Rachel había perdido la virginidad en la fiesta viajaron por todo Lima, sin embargo, aquello era falso, la chica se había sincerado con Kurt y le contó que en un intento de darle celos a Finn se encerró con Sam en un cuarto y fingieron haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

La tarde pasó igual de rápido que el día porque cuando estaba con Kurt, las horas parecían míseros segundos y por desgracia, llegó el momento en el que tuve que alejarme y despedirme de él. No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver de nuevo, ya que, al ser fiestas, querría pasarlas en familia. Pero aquella idea me mataba por dentro, lo necesitaba las veinticuatro horas el día, porque sin él, mi vida no volvía a tener sentido, porque los segundos volvían a parecer horas, porque la soledad se apoderaba de mi alma en su ausencia, porque era el único que me daba fuerzas para continuar cuando me sentía desechado de este mundo, porque Kurt era mi felicidad y mis ganas de vivir y despedirme del castaño fue lo más duro por lo que tuve que pasar aquel día.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aquí os dejo la continuación, como siempre muchas gracias a todos! Espero que os guste! Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen!**_

* * *

Observaba el paisaje a mí alrededor, desde aquella ventanilla aparentemente limpia podía contemplar todo cuanto me rodeaba. Mis padres, iban callados durante todo el trayecto y yo, solo podía agradecer tal gesto. Sabía de sobra que mi garganta no dejaría escapar palabra alguna. Un frenazo seco y el sonido hueco del freno de mano, me hizo saber que la agonía esperaba, dispuesta a hundirnos a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, y que sin duda, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Salí del coche sin decir palabra alguna, me mordí el labio con cautela y llené los pulmones de aquel aire frío y helado, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en ellos a causa de tal golpe de temperatura, suspiré de nuevo y cerré los ojos, abriéndolos luego pesadamente. El viento soplaba suave, mi pelo rizado y alborotado, en todo su aspecto natural, bailaba al compás que le brindaba tal fuerza de la naturaleza y las hojas de los árboles, que había alrededor de aquel gran edificio, parecían que estaban sumidos en una danza tranquila, en armonía con la serenidad del lugar. Detuve mi mirada, fija y acuosa, en la gran puerta de madera antigua y abierta por la humedad, que se encontraba justo en frente de mí. Aquel portón clásico, del más puro arte gótico, me transportaba sin querer a la añoranza del pasado, un pasado no muy lejano, sensación, por otra parte, dolorosa para mi corazón punzante, malherido y roto. Suspiré, un pequeño nudo en la garganta se hacía presente desde que todo había pasado, y estaba atado cuidadosamente, con manos sumamente pequeñas y delicadas, ofreciendo un agarre fuerte, de los que son difíciles de desatar, de los que aprietan y no aflojan nunca. Tragué para deshacerlo, pero aquella sensación no partía, era cierto que aquel cordel imaginario, casi había sido clavado a fuego en mis cuerdas vocales. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, y el vacío que sentí en el estómago, me hacía sentir fatigado. Cerré los ojos y respiré pesadamente. Observé como mi madre se acercaba con cautela. Su vestido negro relucía con los pequeños rayos de sol que se abrían paso entre aquellas nubes grises que decoraban el cielo. Su aspecto era sumamente cansado y pequeñas hileras de lágrimas secas, recorrían sus mejillas, que hacia no mucho tiempo, siempre lucían sonrosadas, expresando alegría y felicidad. Unas ojeras prominentes desafiaban en desbaratar la belleza que siempre la había acompañado. Una pequeña mueca se hizo presente en mí, mientras contemplaba sus ojos, los que siempre habían lucido de un verde brillante y alegre, ahora estaban opacos y transmitían la tristeza que en ellos habitaba. Me miró, en aquel gesto pude notar como su corazón estaba roto en pequeños trozos, como si se tratara de un espejo que acaban de dejar caer, con fuerza y sin miramiento. Vino hacia mí con pasos torpes y apresurados, sus brazos blanquecinos y ahora débiles me rodearon, otorgándome un abrazo en el que intentaba demostrar signos de fuerza y apoyo. En aquel gesto de cariño, pude notar como yo, el siempre niño fuerte, había perdido todas las fuerzas posibles y las ganas de vivir, pero no solo fue esa reacción lo que noté en aquel abrazo. Mi cuerpo, también débil y dolorido, había flaqueado, y me encontraba intentando aguantar su peso y el mío propio. La agonía incrementaba entre los dos cuerpos, sujetos solo por el ángulo que manteníamos. Se separó un poco despacio, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, que al igual que los de ella, estaban ya demasiado rojos de tanto llanto. Suspiró y recolocó mi corbata negra, seguido del cuello de mi camisa. Depositó su mano suave y temblorosa en mi mejilla derecha, proporcionándome una tierna caricia. De repente, su mirada cayó al suelo y seguido de un suspiro dio media vuelta, dejando caer aquella caricia en el gesto, viajando apenada y cabizbaja hacia el gran portón que teníamos en frente. Volteé, mirando hacia el coche del que había bajado hacia solo cinco minutos. Mi padre, con semblante serio y callado, aún seguía sentado en el interior del auto. Sus manos posaban sin fuerza encima del volante y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano de todo aquello. Como si mi mirada lo hubiera alterado, salió de su trance y suspiró sonoramente, provocando que los pelos de su bigote, de un color negro azabache, se movieran con gracia y prisa. Con la rapidez con la que su cuerpo se lo permitió, salió del auto y sin decirme nada, pasó por mi lado, siguiendo el mismo camino que mi madre había tomado antes. No comprendí aquel acto, esperaba al menos un poco de compasión y un abrazo por su parte, pero solo recibí la frialdad en su mirada y la indiferencia en su gesto.

Levanté el mentón y miré hacia el cielo, "¿Dónde estarás ahora? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?" pensé. Noté un pequeño escozor en mis ojos, la vista se hizo borrosa. Largos caminos de lágrimas se abrieron paso por entre mis mejillas. Suspiré y aguanté un sollozo mordiéndome el labio. Apreté los puños y bajé la mirada, observando de nuevos el edificio que tenía delante de mí. El camino que recorrí desde donde estaba hasta la gran puerta me pareció interminable. La brisa helada rompía contra mi rostro, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Pequeñas hojas, libres y rebeldes, chocaban contra mis zapatos, manchados por la humedad del ambiente. Observé a mi padre justo al lado de un árbol, apoyado en él mientras fumaba amargamente. No había entrado con mi madre. Sin apenas observarlo, seguí mi camino. Aquellas puertas se abrieron con dificultad tras mi paso. El interior de aquel gran edificio, era inmenso, como demostraba en su exterior. Su estructura en forma de cruz, dejaba bien claro de que se trataba. El gran pasillo, adornado con una larga alfombra de color morado, estaba repleto de bancos, en los que las caras de familiares, amigos y otras personas allegadas se hacían presentes. Una gran bóveda se concentraba en el centro de aquel techo tan alto, y las imágenes en ella contaban pequeños fragmentos de la biblia. Tragué saliva y busqué con la mirada el rostro de mi madre. Después de varios vistazos, la encontré. Ella descansaba en el regazo de mi tía Muriel, su hermana mayor, la que siempre proporcionaba a mis mejillas un terrible dolor y color escarlata cada vez que me veía y comentaba lo mucho que había crecido en el tiempo en el que no la había visto. Me acerqué a donde se encontraban y me senté al lado de mi madre. Su mano se posó en mi rodilla, pero ni siquiera me miró. Contemplé el gran altar que se encontraba frente a nosotros. La imaginería castellana descansaba en la pared del fondo. El rostro de aquel cristo, lleno de dolor y angustia, nos observaba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y miles de pensamientos viajaron por mi mente en aquel instante. "¿Si existes por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?" suplicaba constantemente, "¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué él?". Agaché la cabeza y miré mis manos entrelazadas, colocadas encima de mis piernas. Entonces, de repente, noté como todos aquellos parientes giraban la cabeza, mirando hacia el gran portón. Seis hombres, llenos de dolor y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, iban cargando un féretro marrón claro. Mi padre iba a la cabeza de aquel grupo. Su semblante era incluso más serio del que solía portar. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe y aquel nudo que habitaba en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Me levanté de golpe y mis piernas temblaron de nerviosismo. Una mano suave agarró la mía, mi madre me miraba suplicando tranquilidad, pidiéndome con aquel gesto que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando, pero no le hice caso. Mis piernas contestaron por si solas y cuando pude darme cuenta me encontraba frente a mi progenitor. Me miró incrédulo pero no me dijo nada. Me coloqué a su lado, y como pude, debido a la altura, alcé mi brazo y toqué la caja. Mis dedos rozaron la madera. Aquel féretro, estaba más frío que el exterior, y él, mi hermano, "¿Cómo estaría?" Aquel pensamiento ahogó mi ser. El nudo en mi garganta aflojó dejando paso a un calor que abrasaba toda mi laringe. Las lágrimas ya no amenazaban, simplemente salían sin permiso alguno. Mis labios se volvieron salados y no lograba ver nada, ya que la humedad que recibían mis ojos me lo impedía. El murmullo que escuchaba alrededor, me hacía entender que mi forma de actuar les había llamado la atención, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Alcé la vista intentando ver algo, pero aquellas lágrimas en abundancia me lo impedían. Las campanas repicaban y el revoloteo de las palomas se hacía presente en el exterior. Un gran estruendo sonó en el interior de la iglesia. Todas las miradas se detuvieron en mí, y los murmullos crecieron. De repente la iglesia desapareció y todo se volvió negro.

Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón estaba desenfrenado. El sudor viajaba por mi rostro, recorriendo toda mi frente y perdiéndose en mis cejas. El estruendo aún continuaba. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándome con mi móvil, el objeto que provocaba tal sonido, vibrando en la mesita de noche. Lo apagué resignado y suspirando, volviendo a tumbarme en la cama. Posé mis manos en la cabeza y retiré los pelos que quedaron pegados en mi frente. Todo había sido un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, un recuerdo atroz que había vuelto, haciéndome sentir todo lo que pasé aquel día. Bajé las manos hasta taparme los ojos, noté la humedad en ellos, el llanto había sido real. ¿Por qué tenía que haber soñado eso? ¿Por qué ahora? Suspiré, "vaya día me espera" pensé. No solo había soñado eso, sino que encima, tenía que pasar la navidad solo. Cogí mi teléfono móvil y con dificultad miré la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana, no lograba recordar por qué había puesto la alarma para esa hora. Observé el techo de mi habitación intentando encontrar algo para hacerme olvidar todo lo que había soñado, pero como era de esperar, no encontré nada. El silencio reinaba aquella habitación y por un momento dejé de respirar. Noté claramente como los latidos de mi corazón se hacían más sonoros y rápidos. El silencio había sido interrumpido por mis propios latidos. Volví a respirar con dificultad pero tranquilo. Posé mis manos encima de mi pecho, observando como subían y bajaban tranquilamente. El sonido de mi móvil, avisando de la llegada de un mensaje, me hizo salir de aquel extraño trance. Alargué el brazo topándome de nuevo con aquel objeto. Con dificultad volví a mirar la pantalla y lo desbloqueé. La sonrisa llegó de golpe a mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró, pero esta vez había un motivo mejor, Kurt se había acordado de mí. Sonreí y leí con detenimiento:

"Buenos días dormilón :) ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¡Espero que bien! ¿Te apetece salir y celebrar con tu novio la navidad antes de la cena? Te echo de menos y necesito verte de nuevo, espero no haberte despertado, te quiero enano."

La sonrisa permanecía mientras contestaba con una gran aprobación y preguntando por la hora de aquella cita. Todo concluyó con un almuerzo junto con el castaño en el centro comercial, cine y toda la tarde juntos hasta la hora de la cena, ya que Kurt, a diferencia de mí, celebraría la navidad con su familia.

La mañana pasó entre música, limpieza y sonrisas descontroladas que no podía mantener lejos de mi rostro. A las 12:30 me preparé. Todo empezó por una ducha que se prolongó durante veinte minutos. Despejé el vaho del espejo con una mano y me miré sonriente. Todavía no podía explicar cómo Kurt me hacía tan feliz. El día había empezado horroroso, solo con haber tenido esa pesadilla, había tenido motivo como para odiar todo aquel día, pero Kurt, apareció como siempre, salvándome. Suspiré y alcancé la maquinilla de afeitar, que descansaba en el pequeño mueble que tenía justo a la derecha, la encendí y rasuré todo mi rostro hasta quedar tan suave como el trasero de un bebé. Sonreí de nuevo acariciándome la cara, contemplando lo suave que había quedado. Pensé en todo el tiempo que pasaría con Kurt y unté loción para después del afeitado por toda la zona. Me vestí con lo mejor que podía encontrar en mi armario, no muy arreglado pero tampoco informal. Me peiné como siempre y me senté en el sofá esperando a que Kurt me avisara de que estaba listo. Mi pie se movía nerviosamente, haciendo sonar el zapato contra el suelo pulido y limpio. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que miré el reloj. El silencio se apoderaba de la casa y me hacía sentir aún más agobiado. Me levanté del sofá apresurado, guardando el móvil, que mantenía en mis manos, en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Carraspeé y caminé por toda la casa buscando alguna luz encendida o cualquier otro electrodoméstico. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la puerta, me sentaría en el coche y daría vueltas hasta que Kurt me llamara, no podía estar más tiempo solo en mi casa. Cogí las llaves, que colgaban justo a la izquierda del bastidor de la puerta de entrada, metiéndolas sin miramiento en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Cerré tras mi paso y me dirigí hacia el coche. Una vez que estuve dentro, como un milagro divino, mi móvil empezó a sonar. La estrechez de mis pantalones y el estar sentado no me ayudaban a coger tal objeto, así que tuve que despegar mi trasero un poco del asiento, para poder alcanzar por fin mi teléfono móvil. Aguantando la respiración de euforia, ni siquiera miré la pantalla, le di al botón verde cogiendo la llamada, me llevé el móvil hacia la oreja y suspiré, soltando por fin todo el aire contenido.

-¿Amor? –Pregunté. -¿Estás listo ya?

-¿Amor? –Hubo una pausa. -¿Qué dices hijo?

Mi respiración se cortó repentinamente. La voz de mi madre detrás de aquel aparato me había helado la sangre. ¿Por qué no había mirado la dichosa pantalla antes de contestar? ¿Y por qué dije amor? ¿No podía haberlo llamado por su nombre? ¿Cómo lo explicaría ahora? El temor viajaba por todo mi cuerpo. Mis padres aún no sabían de mi condición sexual y no estaba muy seguro de si lo aceptarían o no. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y ni siquiera era consciente de la agitación de mi pecho.

-¿Blaine estás ahí?

Aquella voz me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

-Si…-titubeé un poco. –estoy aquí, ¿pasa algo? –intenté parecer lo más natural posible.

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi pequeño.

-Bien, mamá, como siempre, solo. –esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica que ella no pudo ver.

-Lo siento Blaine. –dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada mamá, ya me acostumbré, ¿todo bien? –intenté cambiar de tema.

-Sí, ¡todo perfecto! Pero oye, -dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa. Mi respiración volvió a cortarse en un golpe brusco. -¿a quién esperabas? –Opté por callar, pero no fue una buena opción. -¿Tienes novia? –cuestionó. -¿Blaine? –volvió a decir. – Contesta chico. -Mi sangré se heló nuevamente, ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué debía decirle? "No mamá, tengo novio, pero casi parece una chica a veces" Ni hablar, ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a una persona que ni siquiera me había visto crecer? Era mi madre y la quería con locura, pero había cierto comportamiento que no lo veía normal. Nada volvió a ser normal desde que mi hermano se fue. El silencio reinó entre el aparato y el exterior.

-No… -Decidí confesar. –Mamá… -suspiré. –es algo que debo de contarte cuando estés aquí.

-Pero Blaine, tu padre y yo casi no estamos allí y si estás con alguien me gustaría saberlo.

-Por eso mismo, cuando estés aquí conmigo te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. –Dije sabiendo perfectamente que para eso quedaba mucho tiempo. –Debo de irme mamá, espero una llamada importante, ¿tendré noticias vuestras luego? Al menos para desearme feliz navidad. –Dije cortante aunque con esperanzas, aquella situación había devuelto a mi corazón todo el dolor que había aguantado esa mañana. Mi madre calló. Aquel silencio se hizo inmenso y como si diera por finalizada la conversación, cortó la llamada. El sonoro pitido se hizo presente en mi oído derecho. Sin siquiera mirar el móvil y lo tiré hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Posé mis manos encima del volante y enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos casi extendidos. Cerré los ojos y volví a recordar todo lo soñado esa mañana. El objeto, que acababa de ser arrojado con fuerza a aquel asiento, empezó a vibrar y a sonar de nuevo. Alargué el brazo con pesadez y volví a descolgarlo sin mirar de quien se trataba. Seguro era mi madre reprochando algo nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunté sin dejar hablar a la otra persona.

-¿Blaine? –cuestionó Kurt intrigado. – ¡llevo cinco minutos llamándote y me sale comunicando!

-¡Lo siento Kurt! –dije sonriendo y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, por fin estaba hablando con quien quería. –me había llamado mi madre, ¿me perdonas? ¿Estás listo?

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué te dijo? Y sí, claro que estoy listo, ¡Desde hace cinco minutos enano!

-Ya te contaré y no soy tan bajito… -dije con tono de niño pequeño. – ¡Entonces voy a recogerte!

-Te quiero enano – Soltó de repente. Escuché una sonora risa tras el aparato. Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Te quiero enano, gigante y de cualquier forma. –suspiró y yo sonreí a cambio. –pero ven a buscarme porque me voy a helar aquí afuera. Te veo ahora Blaine y por cierto, ¡tengo una sorpresa! –exclamó aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-No lo sabrás hasta que vengas –Soltó una carcajada, que pareció un poco malévola. – ¡Te quiero! -colgó el teléfono.

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, guardé de nuevo, con bastante dificultad, el móvil en mi bolsillo derecho, justo donde le correspondía. Suspiré y metí la llave en la toma de contacto, la giré dos veces mientras pisaba el embrague y arranqué, haciendo que el coche vibrara. Encendí la calefacción y puse las manos en la ráfaga de aire caliente. Una vez que estuve listo y dejé de tener las manos entumecidas, metí la primera marcha y aceleré, pensando en qué sería la sorpresa que me esperaba cuando estuviera con Kurt. Aquel chico que siempre conseguía sacarme sonrisas descontroladas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas! aquí os dejo la continuación, espero que os guste. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por comentarme! me animan a que siga escribiendo! :) Espero que os guste! Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Y de repente, sin esperármelo y ni siquiera darme cuenta, me encontraba allí, sentado en aquel sofá, de color beige y con rayas marrones, lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar sentado toda la tarde, entre Kurt y su padre, un señor regordete, siempre con gorra, y aunque amable, un tanto serio. Intentaba prestar atención al partido que estaban echando en la televisión, pero la incomodidad que sentía no me lo permitía. Kurt me miraba con ojos esperanzados y una sonrisa enorme estaba tallada en su rostro como si la hubieran dibujado con tinta permanente, sin duda, aquella escena divertía al castaño. Pero su padre, aunque absorto en el partido, a veces me dirigía miradas serias, miradas que me helaban la sangre, miradas que decían justamente "sé que estás con Kurt, no te pases ni un pelo" o al menos eso imaginaba yo. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y mis manos parecían pegadas al pantalón, planchado a la perfección, que llevaba puesto. Me fijé en el movimiento del pie de Kurt. Parecía que mi novio tenía una canción en la cabeza. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. Miré el reloj que descansaba encima del televisor, las ocho de la tarde. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Aquella pregunta ya tenía repuesta, Kurt me había tendido una trampa con su "sorpresa".

Cuando llegué a su casa con el coche, todo parecía normal, no noté nada raro en su comportamiento e incluso podría decir que lo veía mucho más feliz que de costumbre. Fuimos al centro comercial como teníamos planteado. Solo pusimos un pie en la entrada y Kurt ya estaba casi chillando al encontrarse con los grandes letreros en los que señalaban varias rebajas en ropa y complementos de casi todas las tiendas de aquel sitio. Y aunque el castaño me había tenido cuatro horas de pie, cargando bolsas y opinando sobre todo lo que se probaba y compraba, y aunque mis manos ardían de dolor debido al peso de toda la ropa que el castaño iba eligiendo, no me importaba porque Kurt estaba demasiado feliz como para interrumpir aquella sensación, y además, estaba con él, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Habíamos llegado tarde a la película debido a que Kurt se había encaprichado de un traje, bueno, ciertamente de unos cuantos. Estuvo cerca de un hora cogiendo aquella prenda y soltándola justo antes de llegar a la caja registradora, esa tarde me había dado cuenta de dos aspectos importantes en mi relación que habían que cumplir a rajatabla, la primera: no hablarle, ni molestarle con cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con la moda mientras compraba, y la segunda: lo indeciso que era mi novio, aunque aquella última lección realmente se debía a la justa economía del castaño. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar regalos míos "sorpresas", ya que el castaño no podía permitírselos, y aunque sus palabras eran de quejas y vergüenza, la sonrisa que habitaba en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos me decía todo lo contrario. Por culpa de los caprichos que le otorgué, mis manos habían sufrido considerablemente y por no hablar del dolor de brazos que tenía al no poder doblarlos. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer pesas, pero no a mantener los brazos extendidos con peso durante tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin pasamos al cine, con los anuncios ya empezados, la película no resultó ser todo lo que esperábamos. Kurt no paraba de quejarse del mal argumento y las malísimas escenas hechas por ordenador y yo simplemente, casi me quedé dormido. Había pasado un gran día con él pero no sabía que el castaño tenía un as guardado bajo la manga y que iba a usarlo una hora después de salir del cine.

Cuando muy a mi pesar, estacioné el coche frente a la casa de Kurt, para que éste llegara pronto a la cena de navidad con su familia, no sabía que yo también tendría que abandonar el coche. Miré al castaño con tristeza, ya que haber estado con él me había hecho olvidar la soledad que iba a sentir en mi casa después de dejarlo. Esperaba una reacción diferente a la que tuvo Kurt, ya que como de costumbre, cuando lo miraba triste, él solía acariciar mi mejilla para luego plantar un beso en mis labios y hacerme sonreír, pero esta vez, me sonrió, mucho más que de costumbre, y suspiró. Me dio un beso breve y salió del auto. La tristeza me invadió por completo y ni siquiera miré como se alejaba, ya que sabía que iba a partir mi alma en dos. Me dispuse a arrancar el coche, pero noté algo a mi izquierda. Miré y mi corazón se aceleró, haciéndome notar el pulso en el cuello. Kurt estaba en mi ventanilla sonriente, y no es que aquella imagen me desagradara, era solo que no me esperaba que él se encontrara ahí y el susto que recibí fue inmenso. El castaño me hizo gestos para que bajara el cristal y obedecí.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Baja del coche! –dijo aun con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –dije incrédulo. -¿para qué? Vas a llegar tarde a la cena Kurt.

-Aún falta un poco. –dijo riendo. –aunque quien dice un poco, dice bastante. No llegaron los demás invitados.

-¿Los demás invitados? ¿No erais solos tu padre y tú? –cuestioné dudoso.

-Si. –asintió aún más sonriente. – ¡pero este año hay tres personas más!

-¿Tres? –alcé una ceja. – ¿tu padre se sacó una novia?

-¡Algo parecido! –exclamó emocionado pegando pequeños saltos de alegría. –Finn y Carole aún no llegaron. –confesó mordiéndose el labio.

-Ah, bueno ya llegarán... –me quedé callado con la boca abierta mientras que en mi cabeza solo pasaban los nombres mencionados anteriormente por Kurt. –espera… ¿Finn y Carole? Finn… ¿nuestro Finn? –dije boquiabierto. El castaño solo asintió. –No me lo esperaba.

-Mi padre anda como loco por ella.

-Me parece estupendo. –dije sonriendo. Realmente seria fabuloso que el padre de Kurt por fin pudiera dejar atrás la soledad e intentar tener una relación y mucho mejor si se trataba de la adorable Carole, que había tenido el gran placer de conocer en las reuniones del instituto, ya que como siempre, tenía que hacerme cargo yo, porque por suerte o por desgracia mis padres nunca estaban para aquellas reuniones. Miré a Kurt dudoso y alcé de nuevo una ceja. –pero, ¿no eran tres?

-¡Si! –casi gritó. –el tercero aún no se bajó del coche. –dijo mientras me sonreía. Me quede callado intentando conectar la respuesta con aquella pregunta ¿yo? ¿Era yo? Entonces eso significaba que aquella cena sería una presentación oficial con su familia, "Dios santo" pensé, "a Kurt le faltó tiempo para contárselo a todos" "¿Qué diría su padre de mí?". -¿no dices nada? –cuestionó el castaño al ver que no contestaba y yo reaccioné.

-Perdón es que… ¿Cómo? –dije incrédulo ladeando la cabeza mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda y casi cerraba el ojo derecho, aún no me lo creía. -Kurt… ¿tu padre sabe que nosotros…?

-¡No! –interrumpió mi pregunta poniéndose sumamente colorado y agitando las manos. –pero le conté que estarías solo y me dijo que te invitara. –hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio. –aunque para serte sincero, creo que si lo sabe, ¡pero no te alteres! –dijo antes de que le contestara. –mi padre es un cielo.

-Pero, ¿sabe que eres gay? –dije con temor alzando una ceja.

-Claro, desde que era pequeño. Cuando se lo dije, confesó que siempre lo había sabido –sonrió y aquel gesto me cautivó por completo. -¿bajas o no del auto?

-Uf… Kurt no sé, no quiero causar molestias, además me da vergüenza. –respondí con sinceridad mientras me ponía sumamente ruborizado. Kurt me miró interrogante, esperando una respuesta mejor a la que le había dado. -a ver –aclaré. -¡es mi suegro! –dije alzando las manos aguantando la risa.

-Claro que es tu suegro, pero esto algún día tenía que pasar, mejor ahora que más tarde, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo. -Además, vamos en condición de amigos, no es una presentación oficial. –dijo mientras se acercaba más a la ventanilla. –Por favor… -suplicó mientras alargaba su labio inferior haciendo un puchero, como un niño pequeño. Kurt había decidido jugar con mis sentimientos, porque si normalmente no podía decirle que no, con esa cara que estaba poniendo aún menos.

-Está bien. –suspiré, derrotado por los encantos del castaño. –pero espero que Finn y Carole lleguen pronto, no soportaría la idea de estar solo con tu padre.

-¡No te preocupes! –dijo mientras se retiraba del coche pegando saltos, como si se tratara de un niño de tan solo seis años cazando mariposas.

Y ahí me encontraba, justo como había temido, sentado al lado de aquel hombre que me producía tanto miedo, aunque aún no sabía por qué. Burt, según me había contado Kurt, era un encanto de hombre, un buen marido y un padre espléndido, pero aun así el miedo que me transmitía era horrorosamente grande. Miré de nuevo el reloj, un tanto desesperado, ya había pasado media hora desde que Kurt me había tendido aquella pequeña trampa y habíamos pasado la puerta saludando cordialmente a su padre, ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar Finn y su madre? Suspiré resignado, intentando encontrar al castaño, que había ido hacia la cocina para preparar más cantidades de comida, que como lo había llamado su padre, era comida para conejos. Suspiré de nuevo, mientras cruzaba los brazos en mi pecho. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la televisión, aunque nuevamente, volvía a no hacer caso de lo que estaban emitiendo. Burt, me miró cuando otro suspiro, éste aún más fuerte que el anterior, escapó de mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa chico? –dijo mientras daba un gran sorbo a su refresco. –suspiras mucho, ¿es por Kurt?

-N-nada. –titubeé nervioso. – ¡Sale solo! –exclamé intentando aparentar tranquilidad. –no es por Kurt. –Me mordí el labio. "¿te estás escuchando Blaine?" me reprendí, "pareces bobo, ¡todo lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido!" Suspiré de nuevo, recibiendo otra mirada de Burt Hummel como regalo.

-Uno no suspira porque sí. – dijo sereno. Me miró interrogante por encima de su gorra. –Pero –aclaró. –si no quieres decírmelo, no voy a obligarte, no eres mi hijo, aunque si tengas que ver en su vida, ¿no? –cuestionó sin dejar de mirarme.

Tragué nervioso y asentí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, no quería que la situación se volviera más incómoda cuando aceptara que, ciertamente, era el novio de su amado retoño. Miré de reojo hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero seguía sin poder vislumbrar a Kurt, aunque lo escuchaba cantar de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde estaba mi salvador cuando lo necesitaba? Quizás exageraba un poco, pero aquella situación me estaba matando, odiaba que mis manos sudaran y mis palabras salieran entrecortadas, parecía estúpido tartamudeando, simplemente odiaba estar nervioso.

-Bueno… -Dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo aquel silencio que manteníamos. –no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero supongo que estarás triste por la situación con tus padres y todo… -se quedó callado mirándome dubitativo. Estaba claro que aquel señor aparentemente serio se preocupaba por la situación. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si lo decía para sacarme información sobre la relación que mantenía con su hijo o realmente se reocupaba. Decidí, confiando en todo lo que me había contado Kurt sobre su padre, que se trataba de la segunda opción.

-Es un poco triste. –acepté con una sonrisa leve. –pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Bueno chico. –dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi rodilla y me miraba con media sonrisa en su rostro. –no te preocupes, aquí siempre serás bienvenido. –retiró la mano y se incorporó un poco en aquel sofá, como si le doliera la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. -Porque si tú sonríes, el mío también –continuó mientras me sonreía con sinceridad. Suspiró sonoramente. –No le digas nada, sino me matará. –confesó. –pero desde que te conoce, es feliz, la sonrisa que creía que había perdido hacia bastante tiempo, no se va de su cara y eso me hace sumamente feliz. –una sonrisa radiante, que me recordaba a la de Kurt, apareció en su rostro. Respiró profundamente. -y sé que es por ti. –tomó otro sorbo de aquella lata de refresco que mantenía en su mano derecha. Abrí la boca para contestarle pero con un gesto me dijo que callara. –no sé qué relación tenéis, no sé si sois solamente amigos, novios o alguna de esas relaciones que lleváis los jóvenes hoy en día, lo único que sé es que mi hijo es feliz contigo y te lo agradezco. –hizo de nuevo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –pero chico. –dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo. -si le haces daño, huye del país, ¿entendido? –asentí tragando forzosamente por aquella amenaza, pero realmente todo lo que había dicho anteriormente me relajó por fin y toda la tensión que sentía en el ambiente se había disipado. Porque Burt, mi suegro, me había confesado que yo era la causa por la que Kurt sonreía todos los días, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Mi meta, mi esfuerzo diario era hacerlo feliz, desde por la mañana hasta que abrazara a Morfeo por las noches y había descubierto que cumplía bien con mi trabajo.

Después de cinco minutos, aquel silencio que reinaba en el ambiente fue cortado por el sonoro timbre de la puerta principal. Burt se levantó nervioso y acalorado, poniendo bien su camisa y quitándose la gorra. Se miró varias veces en el espejo que había en el pequeño pasillo de la entrada, justo al lado de la puerta, y peinó los pocos pelos que habitaban en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y me puse de pie, dispuesto a saludar a los otros dos acompañantes en esta cena "familiar". Me percaté de la escena que se encontraba justo en frente de mí. Podía apreciar en ese momento, lo mucho que se parecía Kurt a su padre. Físicamente ni siquiera parecían padre e hijo, quizás algún gesto o la sonrisa como había visto anteriormente, pero su manera de ser los delataba. Incluso pude apreciar el pequeño rubor en las mejillas del mayor de los Hummel. Sonreí ante aquello. Una mano suave y delicada se entrelazó tímidamente con la mía, aquel gesto me hizo salir del pequeño trance en el que me encontraba mientras observaba la escena. Kurt se encontraba a mi lado, mirando con una sonrisa lo mismo a lo que había estado yo apreciando antes.

-Tu padre se ve feliz. –susurré.

-Lo sé… -suspiró. – me encanta y haría lo que fuera por poder verlo sonreír así todos los días. –con su otro brazo acarició su cabeza recolocando algunos cabellos que se habían salido rebeldes de aquel peinado perfecto.

Si, definitivamente si se parecían. Sonreí ante aquello y apreté la mano. Kurt la soltó rápidamente cuando Burt giró, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, para presentarnos a Carole, aunque realmente, yo ya conocía a ambos. El castaño saludó sonriente a la novia de su padre y su abrazo se prolongó tanto tiempo que Burt tuvo que separarlos con una tos molesta. Yo saludé a ambos, primero a Finn estrechándole la mano y luego a su madre, era una mujer adorable, de esas que ves y te entran ganas de estrujar porque son demasiado buenas. Realmente era la persona adecuada para estar con Burt, ya que, a pesar de la apariencia de duro que daba, era un gran hombre y se merecía lo mejor.

La cena pasó entre risas, miradas de complicidad entre las dos parejas que se encontraban en el comedor, suspiros de fastidio de Finn, bromas y canciones navideñas. La mayor parte del tiempo, las manos de Kurt buscaban las mías por debajo de la mesa, cosa que yo aceptaba felizmente. Burt recordó anécdotas de Kurt cuando era pequeño. Me encantó saber cómo el castaño le pedía a su padre que jugaran juntos a las fiestas del té, o como a veces Burt lo encontraba vestido con trajes, o como simplemente el castaño se disfrazaba de algo sumamente gay en Halloween, entonces entendí por qué el padre de Kurt siempre lo había sabido. De repente, como si se tratara de un golpe brusco, mi mente viajó por todos los recuerdos relacionados con mi infancia. Pero casi en ningunos aparecían mis padres. Realmente yo también había sido un niño como Kurt, me gustaba jugar a las fiestas del té, en Halloween una vez me había disfrazado de Madonna, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso? Seguro que había sido el hazmerreír. Pero en todos esos recuerdos siempre aparecía Cooper y de repente, como si se tratara de un rayo, mi mente viajó seis años atrás. Y como si se tratara de una película, empecé a ver aquella escena que parecía tan real, como si la tuviera delante y yo fuera un espectador…

-¡Cooper! –gritaba un niño de diez años mientras corría hacia su hermano, una figura alta y sonriente, de pelo castaño y ondulado, sus ojos azules brillaban ante el contacto con el sol. Éste se agachó un poco para recibir al pequeño. Su pelo rizado y rebelde caía sobre su frente, sus ojos estaban sumamente verdes, debido al escozor que le producían las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas como si se trataran de ríos salados. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros verde, muy mal colocada, como si hubiera rodado por el suelo, una pajarita, del mismo color pero un poco más oscura, desajustada sobre su pequeño cuello y unos pantalones negros, con las rodillas rotas, y manchados de polvo y arena. El pequeño llegó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando encima el hombro de aquel muchacho.

-¿Qué te pasó enano? ¿Qué te hicieron? –decía mientras no soltaba al niño, que era demasiado bajito para su edad.

-¡Me empujaron y caí! No me duele nada pero…–dijo mientras se aferraba al cuello de su hermano. –Me vieron con Will y me dijeron… -el niño titubeó y dejó soltar otro pequeño sollozo. –solo lo tomé de la mano y me dijeron gay Cooper –respiró con dificultad y agitado. -y no lo entiendo…

-¿Sabes por qué te dijeron eso? –preguntó el mayor de los Anderson separándose un poco del pequeño. El niño negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa?

-No… -negó nuevamente. –Pero papá dice que es malo, que es una enfermedad, y siempre le dice a mamá que lo soy cuando juego… -el pequeño fue perdiendo la voz y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de aquellos pequeños ojos. –y no quiero que papá esté mal conmigo, no quiero estar enfermo. –dijo con el miedo grabado en sus ojos.

-Escúchame Blaine. –dijo el castaño aferrando la cara del niño. –digan lo que digan, te hagan lo que te hagan y comente papá lo que quiera comentar, ser gay u homosexual, no es malo, es algo natural, no es una enfermedad.

-Pero papá dice que lo es y él nunca se equivoca -interrumpió el niño. – ¡es muy bueno en matemáticas! Y eso quiere decir que es muy listo. –alegó inocentemente.

-No te digo que no sea listo, pero papá en ese aspecto está muy equivocado pequeño. –hizo una pausa y lo miró mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hermano menor. –ser homosexual significa que quieres a una persona del mismo sexo que tú. –el pequeño lo miró desconcertado.

-No entiendo…

-Significa que si fueras gay te gustaría tu amigo Will

-Yo… -el pequeño dudó y se quedó pensativo. –No sé… ni siquiera sé que es gustar Cooper.

-¿Quieres estar siempre con él? –el pequeño asintió. -¿y siempre piensas en Will? ¿A todas horas? –el niño volvió a hacer el mismo gesto y miró hacia sus pies.

-Cooper… -dudó mientras movía sus pies, un tanto nervioso. –Me pasa todo lo que dices, incluso me gustó mucho tomar de la mano a Will… -se mordió el labio y suspiró mirando hacia otro lado mientras intentaba impedir que más lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. -¿y si soy…?

-¿Gay? –interrumpió éste. Suspiró cuando vio que el pequeño volvía a llorar, pero esta vez en silencio. Le agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeó suavemente. –Blaine, escúchame, me da igual lo que seas. –dijo mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos la cara de su hermano pequeño. – ¡me da igual si eres homosexual, transexual o lo que quieras ser! –exclamó. –eres mi hermano y voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

-Pero papá… -interrumpió de nuevo el pequeño.

-Papá no te hará nada porque yo estaré siempre para protegerte, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño Blaine se abalanzaba a los brazos de su hermano mayor sonriendo ante la respuesta que le acababan de regalar.

De repente aquella imagen fue desapareciendo y la palabra "siempre" resonaba en mi cabeza. Juraría que mientras que había estado contemplando, mentalmente aquella imagen, me había llevado demasiado tiempo, pero ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos. Había olvidado durante tantos años aquella revelación sobre mi sexualidad, había olvidado por completo lo que había llegado a sentir por Will, no recordaba los abusos constantes cuando regresaba de Dalton en vacaciones, incluso había olvidado por completo la negación rotunda de mis padres en cuanto a mi sexualidad, pero lo que más me dolía, era no recordar aquel momento tan maravilloso con mi hermano. Sabía de sobra que mi mente lo había guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser, para así no tener que sufrir por su pérdida. Pero realmente me habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza cuando me empecé a interesar en Kurt. Aquel "siempre", que había pronunciado mi hermano en el recuerdo, aun revoloteaba sobre mi cabeza y el miedo apareció cuando las palabras referidas a mi padre amenazaron de nuevo. El sonido grave de la voz de mi progenitor apareció en mi mente, "está enfermo" repetía, "éste chico nos va a llevar a la ruina" decía mientras la figura de mi padre aparecía levantado los brazos en forma de protesta, pero la última frase que amenazó mi cabeza me derrumbó por completo, "¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?" se preguntaba mientras miraba a mi madre. Entonces supe, reaccioné por completo y caí en que no iban a aceptar mi relación con Kurt, pero no lo veía un inconveniente, no dejaría en la vida que me separaran de Kurt, porque el castaño era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida. Aquellos pensamientos me hicieron recordar que aquel ángel se encontraba sentado justo a mi derecha. Lo miré, podía apreciar en sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas, que por suerte no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad, Kurt había reído tanto, que aquellas pequeñas gotas saladas escapaban de sus ojos casi cerrados en tal acto. Y de repente comprendí, entendí el porqué de la calidez que sentía en mi pecho en ese momento, por primera vez en muchos años, el recuerdo de mi hermano no me había hecho llorar, ni siquiera había tenido aquel nudo en la garganta después de ver aquella escena, que había sido reproducida, como una película en mi cabeza. Y ciertamente, todo era gracias a una persona. Kurt portaba a mi vida todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que necesitaba mi corazón ahogado en lágrimas. El castaño era mi felicidad y no iba a permitir que me lo arrebataran. Entonces como si fuera una señal, la voz de mi hermano resonó de nuevo, pronunciando aquel "siempre", haciéndome saber inmediatamente que, aunque ya no estuviera conmigo, siempre me iba a dar las fuerzas para continuar y luchar por lo que quería.


	15. Chapter 15

**Siento haber tardado tanto! pero me ha sido imposible poder ponerme en el pc para escribir, espero que este cap sea de vuestro agrado, prometo actualizar pronto! Cuando leáis este cap sabréis de antemano lo que pasará en el siguiente. Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltado. El calor se condensaba en el aire del cuarto, cosa que me resultaba extraña ya que estábamos a febrero y el día anterior el frío había hecho que hubiera salido con gruesas capas de ropa. Intenté incorporarme, pero una fuerte punzada, como si me clavaran dagas ardiendo en mi zona lumbar, me hizo volver a la posición en la que estaba. Aquel dolor me congeló la sangre, y un escalofrío intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo seguido de un hormigueo que me entumecieron las manos. El aire empezaba a faltar en mis pulmones, y el simple hecho de poder respirar me agobiaba más, haciendo que aquel acto se volviera desesperado. Intenté calmarme e inconscientemente me agarré el pecho, justo encima de mi corazón, como si aquel gesto pudiera devolverme todo el aire que notaba faltante. Aprecié como el sudor recorría mi rostro, era frío e incluso un tanto espeso. Alargué el brazo derecho y cogí el móvil como pude de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a mi derecha. De repente la habitación daba vueltas. Mis manos temblaban y el tacto aún no había vuelto a mis extremidades, las puntas de mis dedos no eran capaces de escribir nada en aquel aparato. Con cierta dificultad logré llegar al contacto que quería. Lo seleccioné y acto seguido, tras varios intentos, presioné el botón verde. Recé para que Kurt cogiera el móvil y no estuviera dormido. Coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja derecha. Primer tono, el castaño no cogía el teléfono, pasó el segundo tono y mi ángel aún no contestaba. El tercer tono llegó y mis nervios aumentaron considerablemente, si mi novio no cogía el teléfono, no sabía que podía hacer, estaba solo en aquella inmensidad, ni siquiera era capaz de poder moverme. El tono fue cortado y la dulce voz de Kurt resonó en mis oídos, la alegría recorrió mi cuerpo y por un momento el aire volvió a mis pulmones.

-¿Blaine? –soltó el chico. Su voz demostraba el sueño que éste tenía aún. Abrí la boca con felicidad y dejé que el aire pasara por mis cuerdas vocales para poder contestarle al castaño. Pero la voz no salió y una punzada aún más fuerte que la anterior en mi espalda, me agarró la garganta estremeciéndome por completo, no era capaz de hablar, aquel dolor me lo impedía. El pánico volvió de nuevo y atemorizó todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? La respiración del castaño, que era lenta y tranquila, se hacía notar a través del aparato. –Blaine, ¿Estas? ¡No me gustan las bromas! –su respiración fue cogiendo volumen y mi desesperación también. Necesitaba hablarle, gritar, pero nada salía de mis labios. El castaño colgó la llamada creyendo definitivamente que mi móvil se había vuelto loco, soltando un leve suspiro afirmando mi conclusión. Volví a presionar el botón verde y aquella voz dulce y suave volvió al aparato, no dejando esta vez que sonara ni siquiera un tono. Carraspeé como pude, para que al menos el muchacho escuchara que estaba ahí. -¿Blaine? –volvió a pronunciar, esta vez con un tono de preocupación. –Si estás ahí tose de nuevo. –hice exactamente lo que el castaño me había ordenado. -¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó. Pero el silencio volvió a reinar. Notaba como la garganta me ardía y mis ojos lloraban por tal sensación. –Si ocurre algo tose. –Volví a hacerlo y entonces la voz de mi querido ángel se cortó finalizando la llamada.

Tiré el móvil, un tanto resignado, encima del trozo de almohada que quedaba libre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, adentrándome en la oscuridad tras mis párpados. Algunos puntos rojos y azules inundaron aquella inmensidad negra. Los latidos de mi corazón y el repiqueteo de las agujas del reloj, eran lo único que podía escuchar en aquella estancia. No me quedaba otra que intentar levantarme. Posé mis manos justo al lado de mis caderas y agarré las sabanas, como si aquello fuera a ayudarme. Como pude fui levantando mi torso, dejando caer el peso en mis manos. Aquella punzada volvía a mis lumbares y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza debido a aquel dolor que me había dejado sin aliento en mis pulmones. Me mordí el labio y suspiré, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordaba que el día anterior había estado demasiado bien, ni siquiera había estornudado en todo el día y ahora no podía ni incorporarme, teniendo una enfermedad que ni siquiera sabía lo que era. El cansancio que sentía era extremo y como pude me senté en el borde de la cama pero aquel pinchazo, que había sentido anteriormente, se había expandido por toda mi espalda. Apreté inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía con las sábanas. De repente oí un ruido abajo, intenté olvidarme de aquello y seguir intentando levantarme de la cama, necesitaba al menos poder ir al baño. La puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe, provocando un pequeño salto en mi cuerpo. Si alguien había entrado y decidía robar, era el mejor día que podría haber elegido. Tragué saliva, aquel acto me mató por dentro, el dolor punzante que había sentido en mi garganta me había hecho recordar el por qué minutos antes no podía haber soltado palabra alguna por mi boca. Suspiré de nuevo. Algunos pasos acelerados se hicieron presentes en las escaleras. Mi corazón, junto con mis nervios, reaccionó a tal ruido. Mis manos temblaban y el sudor frío recorría mi espalda como si se tratara de un camino ya construido anteriormente. La puerta se abrió de par en par, en un movimiento brusco, y mi cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionó, me encontraba en una especie de trance, en el que por mucho que mi cerebro gritara las acciones mi cuerpo no era obediente. La silueta de Kurt bajo el marco me hizo relajarme, tanto que el sudor ya ni siquiera lo notaba, el dolor había menguado y mis fuerzas empezaban a desaparecer, el agarre que mantenía sobre las sábanas, era cada vez más débil, la oscuridad se fue haciendo más negra, fue venciéndome poco a poco, envolviendo cada objeto que se encontraba a mi alrededor, mis oídos dejaron de responder, adentrándome en un silencio profundo. Sonreí al castaño mientras notaba como mi cuerpo iba cediendo ante la gravedad. Lo último que pude notar, fue como Kurt corría hacia a mí.

-¡Blaine! –gritó con desesperación. Unas manos cálidas y suaves se posaron en mis hombros. Mi cabeza pesaba demasiado como para poder mantenerla y sin más la oscuridad, que había estado amenazando a mis sentidos, pudo conmigo.

Desperté pero decidí seguir en aquella inmensidad que adueñaba mi cabeza, aquella oscuridad me mantenía en paz y relajado, pero una respiración tranquila y armoniosa chocaba contra mi nuca y me hizo salir de aquel trance que intentaba mantener. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron por completo ante tal sensación, el aroma del causante me embriagó por completo y una sonrisa débil, pero a la vez fuerte, escapó de mis labios dibujándose a la perfección en mi rostro cubierto de sudor. Abrí los ojos lentamente, casi con miedo a ver dónde me encontraba. Mi habitación estaba en absoluta penumbra y ni siquiera era capaz de divisar la cómoda que tenía justo en frente de mi cama. Imaginé, por la oscuridad, que podía apreciar por la ventana, que era sobre las 12 de la noche. Posé la mano sobre mi frente, la tenía sudorosa y extremadamente caliente. El aire que chocaba en mi nuca se hizo un poco más fuerte y giré mi cabeza, recordando de nuevo el acto que quería hacer hacía tan solo unos segundos, o quizás minutos, la percepción del tiempo no era fácil tal y como me encontraba. Giré mi cabeza despacio, agudicé mi vista, tan solo pude apreciar un brazo largo y blanco, acompañado de un cuerpo fino y delicado. En seguida sonreí al saber de quien se trataba, aquel cuerpo estaba grabado en mis retinas desde el primer momento en el que lo vi. Me di la vuelta con delicadeza, el dolor punzante que había recorrido mi espalda aquella mañana había desaparecido, o al menos no era tan notorio. Cuando por fin pude dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, mi corazón se paralizó, exactamente durante tres segundos. Kurt se encontraba sumido en un sueño profundo, agarrado a los brazos de Morfeo. Su semblante era tranquilo y ni siquiera había una mísera arruga de preocupación en su rostro, su piel blanquecina relucía en toda la oscuridad que se adueñaba poco a poco de mi cuarto. Suspiré de alivio, aquel acto había levantado levemente algunos pelos que caían con rebeldía sobre su frente. El castaño siempre conseguía hacerme sentir mejor, y aunque el calor que sentía me estaba casi ahogando, no me importaba, porque mi ángel estaba a mi lado, cuidándome.

Una sonrisa sincera y juguetona apareció en mi rostro, "cuidándome" me repetía, el castaño se había preocupado por mí y había corrido en mi búsqueda. En ese instante mi pecho no solo se llenó de aire, una sensación entre el orgullo y el amor, pareció apoderarse de mi ser en esos momentos. Suspiré, dejando escapar aquel sentimiento con el aire impulsado a través de mi nariz. Cerré los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Kurt, quedándome con cada detalle de la fragancia del chico, pensando en lo afortunado que era al estar a su lado, la suerte que tenía por ser novio de aquella persona, de aquel ángel caído del cielo. Una mano suave y cálida, tal y como lo había notado esa mañana, acarició mi frente, apartando algunos rizos rebeldes que yacían casi pegados por el sudor en mi piel. Me mordí el labio inferior y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, dejando que aquel aire, contagioso y perfecto, acompañado de su aroma, se toparan con mi rostro.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño? –Cuestionó preocupado. Sonreí ante tales palabras, era la primera vez que me llamaba así. Con miedo tragué pesadamente, aún recordaba lo mucho que me dolía el intentar hablar. Abrí los ojos topándome con sus orbes claros, intentando con su mirada, poder darme fuerzas para decir algo.

-Me duele todo… -Expliqué en un susurro. Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca y la satisfacción se tumbó por todo mi pecho, adueñándose de mis sensaciones. El dolor que había sentido hacia unas horas se había esfumado, pero la sensación de irritación aún estaba presente. –Pero tú me haces sentir mejor. –Sonreí.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la gripe, mi amor. –Dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que mi corazón se estremeciera. Deslizó sus suaves dedos sobre mi mejilla, parándose justo en la comisura de mis labios. –Me asustaste bastante, Blaine. –Confesó y acto seguido, el castaño cerró los ojos. –No sabes… -Tragó sonoramente, intentando que las palabras no se quebrasen. –No sabes el susto. –Paró. –el disgusto que me diste, no esperaba verte así.

-Lo sien… -Intenté disculparme. Pero el castaño posó un dedo sobre mis labios rogándome silencio.

-No pidas perdón por algo que no tienes la culpa. –Suspiró dedicándome una sonrisa. –Me alegro de que me llamaras a mí, así que señorito, voy a quedarme con usted hasta que te mejores del todo.

-Pero Kurt, tu padre… -Dudé unos segundos, pero la felicidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo depositándose en mi rostro, haciéndolo notar en una sonrisa, una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había demostrado hasta entonces.

-Mi padre ya lo sabe y tengo su consentimiento. –Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. –Incluso me trajo la ropa y habló con el doctor de la familia. –Hizo una leve pausa sin desviar la mirada que mantenía fija en mis ojos. –Vino a verte y dijo que tenías gripe, como ya te comenté antes, debes descansar y tener muchos cuidados y yo voy a darte todos los mimos que me sean posibles. –Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras me tapaba aún más con las sábanas.

-Gracias Kurt…-Sonreí. –No sé qué haría sin ti, ni siquiera sé cómo podré agradecértelo.

-De momento, me lo agradecerías bastante si te tomas la sopa que te hice, pero antes tienes que ducharte para que pueda bajarte la fiebre.

-No creo que pueda moverme, no sabes lo mucho que me duele la espalda. –Dije mientras ponía la mejor cara de niño enfermo que podía, intentando darle pena a Kurt, pero solo conseguí que se riera.

-No seas tan quejica amor. –Robó un pequeño beso de mis labios. –No puedes llevarte todo el día tumbado.

-Estoy enfermo. –Dije a modo de puchero. Kurt suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Pensaba ver una película contigo, aquí abrazados… -Decía mientras hacía pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre mi pecho. –pero si no te duchas dudo que pueda, no quiero quedarme pegado en tu sudor. –Dijo mientras hacia una mueca de asco intentando esconder su sonrisa burlona. Yo intenté poner cara de pena. – ¡No me hagas eso! –suplicó. –porque yo también puedo atacar con miradas tristes y sabes que no vas a poder resistirte.

-Ponme a prueba. –Dije con tono provocativo. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin consentimiento, realmente aquella fiebre y el dedo de Kurt haciendo círculos sobre mi pecho me estaban afectando, ya que al decir aquello, no había pensado exactamente en los pucheros del castaño, ni siquiera en la mirada triste que iba a recibir a cambio, había pensado en otra clase de prueba, una seductora, cargada de gemidos, caricias y miradas lascivas. Intenté apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Kurt sin embargo lo había tomado como una competición, tal y como debería de haber hecho yo desde un principio. Agachó un poco la cabeza, estirando su labio inferior, haciendo que sobresaliera de su boca. Pestañeaba más de la cuenta y pude apreciar cómo incluso tenía los ojos vidriosos. Mi corazón volvió a dejar de latir durante tres segundos, exactamente como aquella mañana y sin pensarlo, acuné su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué, proporcionándole un beso suave y lento.

El castaño siguió aquel ritmo, apresando, con su boca caliente y húmeda, mi labio inferior y un suspiro, más bien parecido a un gemido, escapó desde el fondo de mi estómago, dejándome casi extasiado. Inmediatamente, como si aquel gemido hubiera hecho reacción en Kurt, se acercó más a mí, mis manos dejaron de descansar en su rostro, para aferrar su cintura. En aquel gesto, mi ángel caído del cielo, el cual me estaba llevando al mismísimo infierno, se acercó todo lo que pudo y en ese instante nuestros miembros se rozaron. La electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el calor, que ya había empezado a incrementarse desde el primer acercamiento, había llegado a su momento de máximo esplendor haciéndome casi delirar. Nuestros labios, mojados e hinchados se separaron ante tal contacto. Miré al castaño mientras una sonrisa juguetona se hacía presente en sus labios. Estaba sumamente colorado y en sus ojos podía apreciar la lujuria que había visto muchas veces en todos los sueños que había tenido, en los que me había levantado con una erección demasiado avanzada, teniéndome que masturbar al instante, porque desde que había conocido a Kurt mi apetito sexual y el interés por tal acto se había incrementado considerablemente. Mi mente viajó por cada uno de los sueños que había tenido desde entonces y sin pensarlo volví a unirme con los labios del castaño, esta vez el beso no era lento ni delicado. Mi boca parecía que luchaba contra la suya, en un jadeo constante por saber quién de los dos saldría ganando, escuchando como respuesta gemidos roncos del contrario. Me aventuré, cambiando la posición de mi boca, aprensando ahora el labio inferior del castaño y con cuidado y casi con temor, lo mordí, escuchando como respuesta un gemido que inundó mis sentidos. El calor, que había estado viajando por todo mi cuerpo, desapareció y se concentró solo y exclusivamente en una zona, mi entrepierna. Inconscientemente, alcé mis caderas, rozando de nuevo el miembro de Kurt con el mío, nuevamente, el castaño soltó un gemido, acompañado del mío propio. Podía sentir claramente, como la sangre se agolpaba en aquella zona, haciéndome saber de la pequeña, pero notoria, erección que tenía bajo mis pantalones. De repente la lengua de Kurt, húmeda, caliente y suave, lamió la parte baja de mi labio superior, la electricidad viajó de golpe hasta mi entrepierna e inconscientemente me mordí el labio. El castaño sonrió triunfante, y aquella sonrisa me golpeó, volviendo a recibir el mensaje justo en el centro de mi cuerpo. Miré el rostro de mi novio e inconscientemente mis ojos vagaron hambrientos por su cuello, inocente y pulcro. Sin más me acerqué despacio, intentando que el castaño sufriera por la espera, dejando mis labios a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia de aquella blanquecina y perfecta piel. Kurt tembló cuando mi respiración rozó aquella zona y su piel se erizó por completo. Sonreí con malicia, haciendo con aquel gesto que más aire desenfrenado rozara su cuello, ganándome un gemido de Kurt y otro golpe de placer directo a mi miembro, ya notablemente erecto. Posé mis labios con temor en su cuello blanquecino y perfecto. Esparcí besos desde el comienzo de su camiseta hasta casi llegar a su oreja. Los gemidos de Kurt casi parecían suspiros y yo necesitaba volver a escuchar aquel sonido que me estaba volviendo loco. Rocé mi labio inferior humedecido, sobre todo el recorrido que antes había hecho de besos castos. Sonreí maliciosamente y dejé que mi lengua tomara parte en tal juego. Cuando la punta de aquel musculo, rozó la piel erizada del castaño, se estremeció pegando su cuerpo más al mío, rozando de nuevo mi excitación con la suya propia. Agarró mi cabeza, perdiendo sus manos entre mi cabello, alborotado y húmedo debido al sudor. Deslicé mi lengua por todo su cuello llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Su cuerpo temblaba ante tal contacto y había hundido su cabeza en la almohada, intentando sofocar aquel gemido que había escapado de sus labios. Mordí lentamente su oreja, deleitándome con ella, pasando mi lengua antes de clavar mis dientes en ella. Bajé un poco, entreteniendo mi lengua, dejando un camino húmedo en el cuello del castaño, finalizando aquel recorrido mordiendo la piel de aquel ángel que me estaba llevando directamente a la lujuria, uno de los siete pecados capitales. Succioné partes de aquella zona, dejando marcas rojas tras mi paso. Kurt soltó otro jadeo involuntario cuando mi lengua lamió una de esas marcas rojas. Sin previo aviso, el castaño jaló de mis pelos, haciendo que me separara de aquel maravilloso cuello y unió sus labios con los míos en un intento desesperado, besándome con suma excitación, como si necesitase ahogar todos los gemidos que había estado dejando escapar de sus hermosos labios. Mi lengua se había acostumbrado a estar juguetona y no dejé que aquella sensación desapareciera en aquel beso. En un descuido del castaño, adentré mi lengua en su boca, rozándola débilmente con la suya. La respuesta de éste fue inmediata y nos envolvimos en una pelea, donde el ganador era el que más suspiros y gemidos sacasen al otro.

Aquellas eran de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado con Kurt hasta entonces, ya nos habíamos besado y algunas veces aquellos besos se volvían necesitados, pero nunca habíamos llegado a tal punto de desesperación del uno por el otro. Nunca habíamos rozado nuestros cuerpos, provocando una erección en ambos, en esos dos meses que habíamos estado juntos, habíamos intentando frenar nuestros impulsos por miedo a lo desconocido, ya que ambos éramos nuevos en todo este mundo. Las manos de Kurt rozando lentamente mi pecho por debajo del pijama, que llevaba aún, me sacaron de mi trance. El contacto con sus dedos hicieron que mi piel se erizara por completo y en un intento desesperado por querer que el castaño rozase más partes de mi piel, me levanté la camiseta, indicándole a éste lo que pretendía. Como si hubiera sido lo que Kurt hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, me despojó de aquella prenda, con la habilidad y la maestría de un experto, cosa que me sorprendió. El calor que inundaba mi cuerpo, llegaba a tal extremo que ni siquiera sentí el golpe de frio que debería de haber acribillado mi piel en ese instante. Alargué mis manos, para poder dejar a Kurt en la misma situación en la que me encontraba, y como si el castaño me hubiera leído el pensamiento, de nuevo, se sacó la camiseta lo más rápido que pudo y con la respiración entrecortada. Nos quedamos observándonos por unos instantes, mientras notaba como la sábana, que nos había estado cubriendo durante todos los besos y gemidos que habíamos recibido, iba cayendo por un costado de la cama, como si ya no nos hiciera falta su protección. Mis manos se aventuraron en el pecho blanquecino del muchacho, su piel se erizó por completo de nuevo, notar como el cuerpo de Kurt se estremecía ante mi contacto era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía presenciar. Las yemas de mis dedos viajaron desde su clavícula hasta sus pezones donde me entretuve con ellos bastante tiempo, acariciándolos con cuidado, recibiendo con gusto los gemidos roncos que soltaba el castaño. Decidí saborearlos y me acerqué a uno de ellos, mi lengua volvió a pedir libertad y se posó en aquel botón rosado, notablemente erguido. Ante aquel contacto, Kurt se estremeció, hundiendo sus finos dedos en mi espalda. Seguí con aquel trabajo, que tanto me estaba divirtiendo, mientras sentía como las manos del muchacho recorrían mi espalda, deteniéndose en cada uno de los músculos que se contraían ante el tacto de sus dedos. El ritmo de aquellas caricias fue creciendo a medida que el calor aumentaba y los estremecimientos del castaño se hacían más notorios. Me alejé de su cuerpo, dejando aquellos botones erectos y extremadamente rosados, lo miré por unos segundos, mientras sus manos aún seguían recorriendo todo mi torso, sonreí al ver como sus mejillas, siempre pálidas, estaban de un tono escarlata. Acercó el rostro al mío y me besó con efusividad, mordiendo mi labio y acariciándolo luego con la lengua, provocando que una ola de placer recorriendo todo mi cuerpo terminando el trayecto en mi entrepierna, que hacía ya rato pedía libertad. Se separó con cautela relamiendo sus labios sonrosados y en su mirada pude ver la lujuria del muchacho. Se acercó de nuevo viajando hasta mi oído, parándose en su recorrido, dejando su boca a escasos milímetros de éste. Sonrió y el aire golpeó aquella zona, nublándome los sentidos por un instante. Su lengua acarició mi piel y sus yemas recorrieron mi cuello, despacio y con cautela, sin detenerse apenas, pasando por mi clavícula, rozando, en un movimiento suave, mis pezones, siguiendo la línea de mis abdominales y deteniéndose, por fin, en el inicio de mis pantalones.

-¿Te gusta jugar? –Susurró aún a escasos milímetros de mi oreja. Yo solo pude asentir, cerrando los ojos y tragando sonoramente, sintiendo como la mano del castaño se aventuraba intentando entrar por debajo de la prenda que aún mantenía. –Pues juguemos, ¿Qué te parece?


	16. Chapter 16

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos! vuestro apoyo me hace continuar y siento mucho tardar! pero ya empecé las clases y los ensayos y tengo el tiempo muy justo! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado :D**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Mis sentidos se nublaron por completo y el deseo de notar la mano de Kurt viajando hasta mi miembro me había desorientado y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Pero el castaño decidió torturarme, ya que había retirado sus manos de aquella zona. Un suspiro ahogado salió de mi boca y el deseo desenfrenado se adueñó por completo de mí ser. Me acerqué todo lo que pude a éste y lo besé con ansias, mientras hacía friccionar nuestros miembros con movimientos de caderas que casi salían inconscientemente. Los gemidos de Kurt se hacían cada vez más intentos y sonoros. Sin pensármelo más, deslicé mi mano acariciando todo el torso del castaño bajando sin miramiento hasta aquella zona que me estaba provocando todo ese éxtasis desenfrenado, pero Kurt detuvo mi recorrido y con una sonrisa lasciva dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo toda la zona, la sensación que me proporcionaba era indescriptible, la lengua del castaño contra mi cuello era capaz de mandar señales desesperadas a mi miembro, cruelmente ajustado en mis boxers y completamente duro. Mis movimientos de cadera seguían siendo descontrolados e inconscientes. De repente un gemido ronco salió de mi boca y un estremecimiento se adueñó de mi cuerpo por completo, Kurt había atrapado con su mano mi miembro, duro y erecto, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, proporcionándome el mayor placer que había descubierto hasta entonces. A cada roce que el castaño me proporcionaba en aquella zona, un escalofrío, tremendamente placentero, viajaba por mi columna. Las manos de Kurt se desenvolvían con maestría y mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar de otra manera que estremeciéndose a tal contacto. Un gemido bastante sonoro escapó de mi garganta y la imagen de Kurt gimiendo, llamándome y suplicándome por más placer inundó mi mente. Como si aquello me hubiera dado las fuerzas que necesitaba, me moví de mi posición, apresando al castaño contra mi cuerpo, dejándolo debajo de mí. La cara de sorpresa de éste no tardó en salir a la luz, pero pronto desapareció, cuando con ansias agarré su miembro también erecto y le proporcioné las mismas caricias que él me había dado anteriormente. Los gemidos de Kurt, tal y como había imaginado, me estaban volviendo loco, eran agudos y maravillosos. El castaño volvió a la tarea de acariciar mi torso. Deslizó sus manos por toda mi espalda, topándose, en el final del recorrido, con mis pantalones. Metió las manos por debajo de éstos y agarró mi trasero con necesidad, mientras me besaba apasionadamente, haciendo que nuestras caderas se unieran de nuevo, rozando nuestras excitaciones, provocando de nuevo descargas descontroladas. Mi miembro gritaba y suplicaba por la liberación de aquella jaula de tela y como si Kurt hubiera leído mi pensamiento bajó con caricias delicadas, sus manos por todo mi torso, acariciándome lentamente, provocándome pequeños escalofríos y una notable subida de temperatura. Desabrochó el botón muy lentamente, también hizo lo mismo al deslizar la cremallera. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció de repente en su rostro, cosa que no pasé por alto, puesto que aquel gesto me había hecho enloquecer de nuevo. Fue deslizando lentamente mis pantalones, dejándolos hasta donde pudo alcanzar. Lo ayudé en aquella tarea y me deshice de la prenda con un poco de dificultad, haciéndome sentir un tanto torpe. Miré a Kurt, éste se mordía el labio mientras contemplaba el notable bulto tras la tela de mis boxers. Suspiré y sonreí, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojase aún más. Éste posó una mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hasta su boca, devorándome en el proceso, haciéndome viajar de nuevo al país de la lujuria, a la ciudad del placer, donde solo existía él. Mientras me fundía en aquella pelea que mantenían nuestras lenguas, mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo y muy lentamente, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente el castaño, empecé a bajar los pantalones de mi novio, que se encontraba perdido en todo el placer que nuestras bocas nos estaban brindando. Él me ayudó a terminar de quitarlos con sus propias piernas. Mis manos volvieron a atrapar su miembro por encima de la tela que aun estorbaba, en un acto desesperado, Kurt se aferró a mi cuerpo, alzando las caderas inconscientemente, jadeando en mi oído, dejando que todos los suspiros y gemidos rozasen mi piel. De repente sin saber cómo, puesto que el castaño me había distraído, las yemas de los dedos de Kurt, viajaron por debajo de mis boxers, aplicando pequeñas caricias a mi miembro sin tela de por medio. Aquel músculo palpitaba de placer, podía sentir las pulsaciones, el bombeo constante de sangre. En un movimiento desesperado, el castaño se agarró a mi espalda, empujándome en el trayecto, haciéndonos rodar por la cama y colocándose encima de mí, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Posó sus manos encima de mi pecho y empezó a moverse sobre mi miembro, llevando un compás exacto, haciendo que mis caderas se alzasen inconscientemente a cada roce que me proporcionaba Kurt. Aquella sensación era sumamente placentera, pero mi miembro aún gritaba por ser liberado. El castaño pareció percatarse de ello, o podría deberse al deseo que sentía en aquel momento, se deslizó hasta mis rodillas, dejando caricias por el camino, y se hizo un hueco entre mis piernas, con manos temblorosas pero decididas, bajó con cuidado y lentitud aquella prenda que me resultaba molesta. Por fin mi miembro quedó libre y ahogué tal sensación de libertad en un suspiro, Kurt se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos. Kurt aún lo miraba con mirada lasciva mientras se relamía aquellos labios sumamente hinchados y demasiado húmedos. Con sonrisa lujuriosa y un brillo que jamás había visto en los ojos del muchacho, se acercó a mi cuello esparciendo caricias con su lengua, bajando con cuidado, pasando por mi clavícula de nuevo, deteniéndose en mi pecho, siguiendo todo el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos, mientras esparcía besos tremendamente húmedos sobre las zonas delicadas de mi torso. Aquellas caricias fueron bajando, mi corazón tomó una velocidad desenfrenada, pudiendo notar las pulsaciones en mi cuello. Kurt llegó hasta mi ombligo, deleitándose con mi piel. Posó sus manos en mis muslos, entregándome caricias, roces que me hacían delirar y estremecerme. Miré hacia el castaño, aquella imagen no se me iría de la cabeza en la vida, sus orbes claros, ahora de un gris profundo, se habían clavado en los míos dejándome ver toda la lujuria que habitaban en ellos, grabando esa sensación, ese brillo inusual, a fuego en mis retinas. Mientras tanto, sus manos recorrían mis piernas, pasando cerca de mis caderas, deteniéndose cada vez que un gemido ronco salía amenazante de mi garganta. De repente todos mis sentidos se nublaron y el único movimiento que me fui capaz de hacer, fue agarrar el pelo del castaño, ahogando un gemido de placer, mordiéndome el labio inferior. La lengua húmeda y caliente del muchacho, había recorrido la longitud exacta de mi miembro erecto y endurecido. Aquellos roces sumamente húmedos incrementaron, llevándome a un lugar nuevo, un lugar donde estaba descubriendo los placeres más recónditos, un lugar donde la lengua de Kurt me estaba volviendo loco. Cuando creía que aquel placer era todo lo que podía experimentar, el castaño me recordó que solo era un simple adolescente inexperto en el tema. La cavidad bucal del castaño envolvió mi glande, acariciándolo con la lengua, casi jugando con él. Su aliento golpeó en mi miembro, en aquella zona tan sensible de éste, haciéndome delirar de nuevo, impulsándome a agarrarme al cabello castaño del causante todo aquello. Kurt introdujo en su boca la cantidad necesaria de mi miembro como para volverme loco. Una embestida inconsciente contra aquella cavidad me hizo delirar de placer. El castaño incrementaba los movimientos, envolviendo aquel músculo con su boca, succionándolo sin compasión alguna. El calor reinaba en aquel espacio donde los gemidos, el sonido de aquella fricción húmeda y las succiones del castaño eran lo único que se hacía presente. Miré de nuevo a Kurt mientras seguía con su acometido, deleitándome con aquella imagen, sus ojos casi eran tapados por algunos mechones de pelo, más largos que el resto, que escapaban de mi agarre. No quitaba la vista de mis ojos y una onda de placer, al ver aquello, inundó de nuevo mi cuerpo. Desvié la mirada y pude apreciar como el castaño se proporcionaba a si mismo caricias por debajo de la tela de su boxers, y como si me diera celos, deseé poder ser yo el que le diera tales roces a su miembro claramente erecto, inmediatamente mi boca empezó a salivar y entonces deseé quitarle aquella prenda que aún seguía estorbando. Muy a mi pesar, detuve al castaño en aquella acción, levantando su cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia mí, para volver a envolvernos en una pelea con nuestras lenguas. Con la maestría de un experto, que aún no sé de donde pude sacarla, despojé al castaño de la única prenda que lo mantenía a salvo de mis caricias. Su miembro parecía haber suspirado de alivio al estar en contacto con el aire y mi cuerpo al verlo también. Mi mano deseosa y envidiosa, envolvió aquel músculo erecto y duro. Los gemidos y aquel miembro erecto en mi mano, me estaban llevando por la senda del placer. El castaño se separó un poco de mi boca, rozando nuestro labios mientras yo seguía masturbándolo.

-¿No…? –Un suspiro profundo escapó de su boca, dejando sus labios entreabiertos y una expresión en su rostro que me estaba volviendo loco de nuevo. -¿No estabas…? –Sonreí cuando otro gemido salió de su garganta. -¿No estabas enfermo? –Dijo por fin, mientras lamia mi labio superior, haciéndome gemir.

-Si… -sonreí cuando el castaño fue descendiendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. –Por eso necesito cuidados intensivos…

Kurt sonrió perversamente y envolvió de nuevo mi miembro. Aquella postura era un tanto incómoda para ambos, ya que no nos dejaba maniobrar como queríamos, pero el placer que nos estábamos proporcionando nos nublaba los sentidos completamente. El movimiento que manteníamos con nuestras manos se fue incrementando y volviendo más rápido, teniendo como respuesta, pequeñas sacudidas en nuestros cuerpos envueltos en una ola inmensa de placer.

-Oh Blaine… -susurraba Kurt en mi odio. –Dios… -dijo mientras entreabría la boca y lamía mi cuello.

-Kurt me vuelves loco. –Pude decir mientras mi respiración se agitaba. El castaño respondió con una sonrisa antes de señalar aquella zona con un mordisco.

Mientras los gemidos sonoros del castaño y los míos propios envolvían aquella habitación, Kurt dejó de masturbarme y se aferró a mis hombros clavándome sus uñas, haciéndome sentir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de golpe y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás como si estuvieran jalando de ella. Su cuerpo parecía que no podía controlar aquellos movimientos eléctricos, como si estuviera tocando sus nervios directamente con las yemas de mis dedos. Un gemido intenso, agudo, demasiado profundo y sonoro se hizo presente en aquel lugar, cosa que me hizo viajar de nuevo por aquel mundo lujurioso en el que solo existíamos Kurt y yo. Aquel gemido, donde el castaño me había nombrado, había escapado desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Kurt y mis sentidos se habían nublado por completo. El castaño se aferró aún más fuerte a mis hombros y su cuerpo, bastante sudoroso y perfecto, se estremeció por completo. De inmediato sentí las palpitaciones, apresuradas en el miembro del castaño apresado en mi agarre, éste volvió a gemir profundamente y entonces un líquido caliente recorría, en diversos impulsos, mi mano y parte de mi torso desnudo. Kurt, que seguía jadeante y sudoroso pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre mi cuerpo. Mi miembro aún erecto, se topó con el músculo aún palpitante del castaño, que cuando notó aquel roce sonrió pícaramente. Como si se tratase de un impulso, volvió a bajar reanudando aquel trabajo que anteriormente, muy a mi pesar, yo mismo había cortado. Y como si lo ansiara, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando volví a sentir la lengua del castaño sobre mi glande. Las succiones eran rápidas y aquellos roces húmedos me llevaban a un mundo inexplorado, aquellas nuevas sensaciones me hacían viajar por lugares donde la cordura no existía. Los golpes de electricidad viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y las ondas de calor se propagaban en aquella zona donde el castaño se entretenía con esmero. De repente como si una gran ola, de todas las sensaciones que había estado viviendo me invadiera, me aferré al cabello de Kurt, dejando que aquellos gemidos que intentaba controlar, escaparan libremente. El castaño seguía con aquel movimiento de cabeza, succionando sin piedad, lamiendo toda la longitud, aprisionando mis testículos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía el recorrido que hacia su boca, envolviendo aún más mi miembro. De repente aquella sensación se rompió dentro de mí, dejando pasar otra aún más fuerte, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, mis músculos se tensaron completamente, como si me estuvieran dando descargas eléctricas. Noté como todo lo que había estado conteniendo salía sin control, arrojándose sin piedad dentro de la boca de Kurt. Varias corrientes viajaron, impulsándome, dejando escapar todo el placer, dejándome completamente extasiado. Aflojé inmediatamente el agarre que mantenía en aquel cabello castaño y el dueño de éste se incorporó subiendo hasta mi rostro mientras se relamía los labios. Aquella imagen viajó por todo mi cuerpo y como si lo necesitase, me lancé hacia su boca, devorándolo con ansias, haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo, saboreando mi propio sabor en aquella cavidad que tan loco me volvía. El castaño se separó poco a poco de mí y se situó justo a mi lado, haciéndome voltear para poder verlo. De repente nos habíamos encontrado en la misma posición en la que se había iniciado todo, solo que ahora el cansancio, la alegría, vergüenza y felicidad eran muy notorias en nuestros rostros. Le miré directamente a los ojos y solo pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Kurt suspiró y sonrió contestándome.

-Feliz San Valentín Blaine –dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos en mi pecho. Retiré la mirada inmediatamente, muerto de vergüenza y lleno de pena. Era San Valentín y lo había olvidado, ni siquiera le había preparado algo importante, ni lo había felicitado. El castaño interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando tomó la palabra de nuevo. –Mírame. –Hice lo que él me había pedido como si aquella palabra hubiera sido con un tono imperativo. Suspiré mientras me mordía el labio inferior, perdiéndome en aquellos orbes claros. –Blaine, quiero que sepas, que ha sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida. –abrí la boca para responderle y contestarle de que podría haber sido mucho mejor si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, pero con su dedo índice atrapó mis labios y me detuvo. –Sé lo que estás pensando, y créeme cuando te digo que ha sido el mejor de mi vida, no solo por el hecho de lo que acaba de pasar. –la sonrisa del castaño y el suspiro que había lanzado a continuación, me hizo ver que Kurt estaba viajando por todo lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unos minutos. –Si no… -continuó. –Porque ha sido contigo Blaine, siento por ti algo sumamente fuerte y sé que puede que sea pronto pero, te considero el hombre de mi vida y… -volvió a hacer una pausa tomando aire. –espero no equivocarme y que tu sientas lo mismo por mí. –finalizó mordiéndose el labio, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

Mi corazón corría desenfrenado por todo aquello que me había confesado el castaño. Realmente lo veía más que el hombre de mi vida, más que cualquier cosa importante, simplemente Kurt lo era todo. Suspiré y sonreí. No pude evitar agarrar su rostro con mis manos y fundir nuestros labios en un beso tierno mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mi mano derecha. Me separé despacio y lo miré directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome de nuevo en aquella inmensidad que tanto desenfreno producía en mí.

-Te amo tanto Kurt… -dejé que mis sentimientos escaparan, haciendo que mi corazón se retorciera de alegría. –Toda mi vida he estado dudando de todo lo que me ha rodeado, he dudado de todos mis amigos, cuando se me presentaba la oportunidad de ser feliz siempre la he rechazo y nunca he sabido la respuesta al "por qué" de esa huida, de ese rechazo constante, de todas esas dudas que afloraban en mi pecho ante circunstancias nuevas. Pero desde que te conocí, desde que te vi entrando en la clase, desde que nuestros ojos tuvieron el primer contacto, supe que aquella respuesta eras tú. Todas mis dudas desaparecieron porque mi corazón era el que me lo aclaraba todo, porque eres tú el que has hecho que mi corazón palpite desenfrenado y grite a los cuatro vientos tu nombre. –Sonreí ante aquello. - Y cierto, somos jóvenes, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a durar para siempre, porque sinceramente es lo único que quiero Kurt, estar contigo para toda la vida, quiero vivir contigo, que formemos una familia juntos, que veamos a nuestros hijos crecer, quiero hacerme viejo a tu lado, quiero que lo último que vea antes de morir sea tu rostro Kurt. –Lo miré mientras aferraba más mi agarre en su rostro. -quiero que antes de que la muerte me lleve con ella, recordar todos los momentos que he vivido contigo para así, poder marcharme de este mundo con una sonrisa, y que sepas que aunque yo ya no esté aquí, te estaré amando, porque voy a amarte cada día de mi vida y quiero demostrártelo. –Terminé aquel desahogo volviendo a besar sus delicados labios. Me separé de mi preciado ángel esperando una respuesta, pero Kurt no respondió. Me quedé observándolo con detenimiento y descubrí que en la delgada línea inferior de aquellos ojos hermosos, que tanto me cautivaban, posaba una fina y delicada hilera de lágrimas a punto de salir con prisa. Abrí mis brazos dispuesto a abrázalo, pero se adelantó a mis movimientos. El castaño se acercó más a mí con una sonrisa estrechándome contra su cuerpo. Mi ángel escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas victoriosas, en aquella batalla en las que el castaño las había intentado contener, suspirando mientras ambos nos perdíamos en el aroma del otro.

-Te amo Blaine -susurró con la voz ahogada. –No me dejes nunca por favor…

-Moriría antes. –Le confesé.

Después de varios minutos o quizás horas abrazados, caímos en brazos de Morfeo, brindándonos paz, sumergiéndonos en un mundo donde solo existíamos Kurt y yo. Y por primera vez en mi vida, dormí sin soñar, descansando mi cuerpo y mi mente. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.


End file.
